The Predator: The Aftermath
by Bethica
Summary: (A sequel to The Predator) This time a man named Kane has risen, the real door of armaggedon and first of all evil is going to try to wipe out every soul on the planet with his minions. (COMPLETED)!
1. Default Chapter

The Predator: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter 1: It's Only Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz Barry AKA "Predator" and Jargon belong to me. Also I suggest you to read The Predator, because it explains everything about my character and bunch of other stuff. Also this fanfic may contain severe violence, cuz I want to go beyond, since this is the sequel to The Predator and last fic that The Predator is gonna to be in.  
  
~*~  
  
Six months later after the Joker incident at the Clock Tower...  
  
Somewhere downtown New Gotham, a thief is running down the street, running away from something, not the cops, but something else.He stops running and he turns around, hoping the coast is clear.he turns around and continues to keep on running.  
  
On top of the roof a Metahuman female all in black is running from roof to roof, following the villain. The villain is unaware he is getting chased after a crime fighter, because she is running very silent and its hard to tell that she is even there. She jumps off the roof and she pounces on his back, pinning him to the ground. She flipped him over and he looks dead in her eyes, noticing her eyes is changing into cat-like eyes and noticing she is turning into a feline which is a black panther. He froze really quickly as like a scared little kid, as if he saw the oogie boogie man. He gulps and she growls at him.  
  
Huntress jumps off the building and she looks at the panther, "Predator what are you doing?"  
  
She looks at Huntress and she is growling fiercely and she turns to the villain, continuing to growl kinda loudly. The villain gets off the ground and he sees Huntress, assuming she rescue him. He runs over to her. "Help me!"  
  
"I don't think so" she punches him hard in the face and he drops to the ground out cold, "Need a hand?"  
  
Predator got back on her hind legs and she shifts shape back to human form, clothed. "You stole my kill"  
  
"Sorry, turning into a panther and ready to slice n dice the guy, something me or Oracle don't wanna see coming from you"  
  
She looks at Huntress, her cousin, "Why do you care?" Her eyes changes back to normal, like you and me. She walks past her, "Can I do crime fighting business on my own?" she turns her head at Huntress, "I'm older enough! I'm freakin 22 years old and I don't want to be treated as a child"  
  
"I don't want you to get to the dark side"  
  
"What dark side? Getting a trance? Get real, I can't get into a trance because of Ben" She uses her super human strength and she leaps into the air and onto a top of the building. Huntress leaps in the air and lands onto the roof as well.  
  
"Predator..this isn't you.you're a good person, a crime fighter, a hero"  
  
"Hero!?" She walks over to a steel door, a door that leads to the top floor of the apartment and she smacks it hard and she looks at her hands, they were starting to bleed, "I'm no hero, I was 6 months ago, but not anymore" tears starts to fill up in her eyes.  
  
"But you still are" she puts her hands on her shoulder, "Don't forget what you are, I know how you feel?"  
  
"You do?" She gives her a rude look, "How does it feel that your boyfriend has been murdered and the killer hasn't been found"  
  
"What makes you not a hero, because of the murderer?" she crosses her arms  
  
"I know who the murderer is," Huntress mouth completely drops, "I was suppose to stop the murderer, long ago, since I was 18, when I first became a crime fighter, few weeks later after I became I crime fighter, he was like the ulimate villain in this town I lived in and when things got serious, I told him to leave town and the next day after he left town I lied to the people that I stopped him and he's gone for good, but that is a bunch a bull" Huntress stares at her in shock, "Now since he murdered my boyfriend it made me remember that I'm not a true hero, I'm just someone who was never meant to be a crime fighter" She wipes her tears, "I need time to be alone" She jumps off the roof and she shift shape into a Red- Tailed Hawk and she flies off.  
  
Huntress watches her fly off and she heads to the Clock Tower. She starts to jump roof to roof and she sees the giant building, the Clock Tower and she springs up and lands onto the roof of the Clock Tower and she opens the glass door, seeing Barbara on the computer.  
  
"Hey, where's Liz?" she notices Liz aka Predator with her.  
  
"Not here, she flew off, she needs time to be on her own"  
  
"We need to find why she so distantly, aggressive-ish"  
  
"I already know"  
  
"You do?"  
  
Huntress thinks for a moment, its best for her cousin to work out her problems without anyone interfering it, this is her battle and this battle isn't over with her past, "Its taken care of" she sees Barbara giving her the eye, "Nothing biggie, I knock sense into her and she needs rest, she hadn't had sleep for a while"  
  
"Okay that's good; I knew I can count on you"  
  
"Yeah.." She has mixed feelings about this but she doesn't want Barbara or her to help Liz, she should, but she doesn't want Liz emotions gets serious or she might set a reign of fire again, last time that happened was few weeks ago, due to Barbara hid the beer. That may sound stupid, but not to Liz.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhere far in New Gotham, the Red-Tailed Hawk lands onto an old stoned building. She shift shape back into human form, she looks at the sky and she smells the air, smells like rain, its gonna rain. She backs up to get into the balcony and she watches few drops of rain shoots out of the sky, two minutes later it starts to downpour. She collapses onto the ground, into tears, like she can't take it anymore, her life is totally messed up, screwed, she been through a lot and seems it will never end. This means she has to take the fight to the end and this may take her life along with it.  
  
********  
  
Near No Man's Land, a man, with black spiked hair with dark blue tips, dark blue eyes, is walking down the street, smoking a cigarette. His attire is black trench-coat, black boots, black jeans, and black long sleeve shirt. On his belt he is carrying a M16 and a long sword. He passes few pedestrians on the sidewalk. He looks at the crescent moon and he is kinda shifting like turning into a werewolf but he isn't one, he is something else, something dark and evil and this is the ultimate villain of all, ten times worse than Ben or any enemy that Liz's has faced. But he won't attack Liz yet, he has bigger plans for her and this is a new evil plan that New Gotham won't even regret.  
  
(Chapter 2 is coming up soon) 


	2. A Visitor from her Deadly Past and Few S...

A Visitor from Her Deadly Past and A Few Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz Barry/Predator, Jargon, and Ray Gulliver belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
As it continue to downpour in New Gotham..a man in a black trench-coat walks down an alley. He sees an older guy also where a black suit. "Hello father" said the young man about his early twenties.  
  
"Have you found her?" said the elder about fifty years old, "I want to see how my fine apprentice is doing"  
  
"No father, but she is somewhere in the city, soon she will come out of the shadows and she will be on our side"  
  
"Excellent..call me.when you find Liz.." He walks past his son and the son smirks evilly.  
  
******  
  
Liz walks into her lounge and she heads to her bedroom to change her attire, she is drenched, after being on the veranda for couple of hours. "Nah" she said to herself and she walks over to the silver circular object and she turns on the heat on. She walks over to her black plush cover sofa and she lies down on it. As she lies down on the sofa..she enters a deep sleep..  
  
Liz is walking down the street.she sees the man.and the son..she begins to have flash-backs of her past and few minutes she identifies them.the father is the man who kidnapped her age three and the younger man is the son.the guy that made her what she isn't suppose to be.a crime fighter.  
  
Liz wakes up a bit upset, sweat is on her face and she looks around, she looks at the time and its only 2:00am. "Oh no" in a frighten tone. She stands up and she went into the refrigerator and she takes out a glass bottle of beer out, "Maybe it's just my imagination" she takes a sip of her beer, "Or maybe its not" She walks over and she sits down, while drinking her beer her whole body is shaking with fear. Tears are coming out of her eyes...she thought that man died like six months ago...  
  
***Flash-back****  
  
She is on the roof, watching the men in black chasing after Missy, they shot her and she falls to the ground, she lifts her head up and she sees Ben going after them..her eyes enhanced.she notices those guys isn't part of her past.but those men belong to a gang called Flaming X. They must have been in the area when this 'Ben' thing happened.  
  
****End Flash-back****  
  
"Oh god.he is been alive all this time.." Kinda like a whine and a cry at the same time. She wipes her tears. "I wish Drake was here" she puts her head down on her two knee caps.  
  
********  
  
Reese is driving the cop car down the street and he is a bit tired, not watching where he was going and he notices a guy standing in the middle of the street and his eyes widens. He turns the wheel and he swerves in a different direction. He manages to put the brakes on before he hit a telephone pole. He opens his car door and notices the man isn't there. "Great..not another one!" He scratches his head, like wondering where the guy went, he can't leave just yet, because he doesn't know if the guy is okay or hurt. He walks across the street and he notices the guy is on the ground, blood leaking out of him. He runs over to him, kneeling beside him, taking his pulse, and he takes his cell phone out to dial the ambulance. The man opens his eyes and he injects a needle into his arm. Reese drops the cell phone before he can press the send button and he falls onto his back, his vision is getting blurry and blurry till it was lights out.  
  
***********  
  
"Barbara has Reese used the bat ring yet?" said Helena walking down the spiral stairs.  
  
"No, if he did, I will alert you now.did you try his cell?"  
  
"Yeah.but it keeps on ringing and ringing. I called him like twenty times.nothing"  
  
"Odd" said Dinah walking into the room, "This isn't like Reese" she thinks for a moment, "Where do you think he can possibly be at?"  
  
***************  
  
Reese wakes up and he is inside of this old foul smell inside the room and the building as well and it smells like dead carcasses and plenty of chemicals. "What the?" He got back on his feet and he walks over to the steel door. He tries to open the door, but unsuccessful, someone or whoever bolted the door on him. He takes his handgun out and he points to the hinges of the door and he fires and the hinges blew off the door instantly and he kicks the door down.he slowly walks out of the room, pointing the gun in every directions. The coast is clear so far, he continues to stroll down the never-ending passageway. As each step he take the dirty floors of dried blood and something you really don't want to know makes a loud creaking sound and the worst of all it reeks! While patrolling down the corridor he can hear people screaming.including babies and children. He reaches into his pocket and he takes out another set of ammunition and he starts to load the gun up. He is now fully loaded and he is going to find out what the heck is this place and whoever is in charge of this place must pay.  
  
**************  
  
Liz finishes her beer and she is deciding to take a trip to the New Gotham burial ground, so she can talk to Drake maybe he has answers for her. She got back on her feet and she grabs her black leather jacket off the chair and she puts it on quickly and she went out of the door. She heads downhill of spiral of endless stairs till she finally reach to the stop. She opens the door that says: Exit. As she opens the door the strong gusts of cold wind is pounding on her. It didn't bother her because she has highly tolerance for cold weather and she is the fire element. She walks down the sidewalk as the wind is blowing at her hair making it flying all over the place. She could careless if her hair is gonna get messy, 'cause no one will notice and people won't care because this is after all 'New Gotham' its like the equivalent of New York City.  
  
A man in a black trench-coat is watching her from above and he lits up a cigarette and he takes few puffs and he exhales white smoke moves freely out of his mouth. He drops the cigarette on purpose on her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
She felt a burning smell and she turns her head to the left side and notices a used cigarette that was just in use is resting on her $200 leather jacket. She flicks the cigarette off and she lifts her head up to see who was this idiot who done this.  
  
He leaps off the building and he lands in front of Liz, "Hello Liz" He picks his cigarette of the ground and its still usable. He puts it in his mouth and he smiles at her, "Long time no see"  
  
She backs up in horror, while she is backing up she trips over newspaper stands and she lands onto the ground, she looks at him, afraid and scared. She is unable to move away that is how scared she is. "Jargon...what.what..do you want?"  
  
"Nothing.relax Liz..just ready to take you to home.." He takes a few steps closers up to her.  
  
"Home!?" in a freak out tone, her eyes widen with lots of intense fear in her black dark eyes.  
  
"Home.remember that 'home'...that home..is somewhere you belong.."  
  
"Back off you sick piece of crap!!!" she hissed at him, "I rather die than go back to there!"  
  
"You have to go there..that is your home and I will take you there.." he takes a slight pause and he looks down at her, "Father will be please to see you." he puts his hands together and he smiles at her.  
  
"Father!?" she slowly backs up trying to get away from him she is now having flash-backs of 'Father'.  
  
****Flash-Back****  
  
Liz as a child is lying on her cot and a man walks into the room, the man in charge of the place, the man responsible of kidnapping her, torturing, beating, and brainwashing her..is THAT 'Father'  
  
***End-Flash-back***  
  
"Oh no" tears shoots out of her eyes she looks up at this man..the man who she basically protected when she was eighteen is blood related to the man who held against her will and nearly beat her to death.  
  
"Come on, it won't be, so bad." he puts his hands down allowing to her to get off the wet cold cement ground.  
  
"Get away!!!" she cried out loud, she uses his TK on him and she flings him into a brick wall, she manages to get up and she takes off..heading the New Gotham burial ground, rather going to the clock tower to seek some help, in a way she such an idiot but she is blinded by her past, causing her to become confused, scared, and lost...  
  
She flash-like speed to the burial ground and she leaps over the black barred fence and she walks down the pathway, her tears are dried and they are turning to ice crystals that is how cold it is. She spots Drakes gravestone and she kneels down in front of it. "Drake please help me" she is hoping for answers, but nothing.all she can hear is the wind and the clanking sound the trees hitting one another. She lifts her head up and she looks at the crescent moon as it shone down on her, "Help me" she said one last time and she lies her body on the cold grass right in front of his gravestone..she closes her eyes.and she falls asleep, not a brilliant plan because her tolerance for cold temperature surely won't last long and soon she will freeze to death.  
  
**********  
  
At the clock tower Helena walks into the main room where all the computers are at, she sees Barbara on the computer like always she is just clicking and typing away.  
  
"Any clues where Reese might be?" said Helena  
  
"Nothing so far," she turns her head staring the short headed dark brown head and she pauses for a quick second, "Helena..what the heck is going on?"  
  
"I don't know" she pauses and then she replies again in a worried tone of voice. "Earlier tonight when Liz was patrolling.I didn't like knock sense into her..I let her go"  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Barbara cool down...maybe we know why the disappearance of Reese..I think our clues is Liz"  
  
"What does Liz has to do with Reese?"  
  
"I don't know..its her past is freaking out..and she knows who killed her boyfriend..I know.I know I should of told you.but she was scared..and when she gets scared she gets violent.."  
  
She nods her head slowly and she begins to type onto the computer, she is hacking into the police database, "Did she by any chance give you the murderer's name?"  
  
She shakes her head, "No...let me tell you.she was scared like..what is that fricken word...grrr.anyways..she protected this killer since she was eighteen..and she said to me she 'no hero'.I think there is a link between Liz and this unknown killer"  
  
"A link to what?" she now getting more interested in what Helena has to say.  
  
"A link to her past" Helena turns around and notices Dinah standing there, she was watching the conversation the whole time, "Dinah.you should have said something."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation..I have a question"  
  
"Is this important or not important?" said Helena demanding voice  
  
"Important, should you also be worry about Reese's safety as well?"  
  
"She has a good point, Helena.we should retrace Reese's steps, find his car" she types Reese's license plate onto the screen and it shows a map where the car was.  
  
"Barbara you put a tracking device on Reese's license plate?" said Helena, she looks at her, "You tell me why?"  
  
"It could be useful towards missing people and he can be a missing person, even though he is a cop"  
  
"Correction he is a detective" she walks over to the computer screen and she quickly memorize the screen. "I'm on it" She takes off and she went over to the elevator. The elevator door swung open, she walks in, and the metal door closes.  
  
"Barbara anything I can do?" said Dinah  
  
"Find Liz, check her apartment"  
  
"What if she not there where should I go?"  
  
"Anywhere where she might be at..go.I will be here.make sure you turn on your transceivers as well" Dinah presses a tiny button on her transceiver earrings and she leaves the room as well.  
  
************  
  
Reese stops walking and he sees an open door and he walks into the room, he sees scared children huddled up to the wall, "You okay" as he kneels beside them, he is unaware what they capable of doing. They opened their eyes and they lunged at him with powerful superhuman strength. Reese tries to get them off of him without hurting them. He pulls the gun away from the children and he fires at a clear range, trying to scare the children away and successfully they got off of him and they run to the corner. "What the frigg is this place?" He looks around the room.  
  
************  
  
Liz opens her eyes really quickly, she felt a hand on her shoulders and she lifts her head up and she sees Jargon. She hurls him off of her. He lands onto the ground and she looks at him. He cracks the side of his neck and he gets back on his feet. "Liz, you can run but you can't hide" He smiles at her as he looks from her head to toe. "You truly changed, Father will be glad.since your one successful warrior.."  
  
"Back off" her body engulfs in flames and she throws a fireball at him. He reflects it off his body and the large fireball hits the clouds and when it hits the clouds its starts the rain of fire. "You idiot!!" more fireballs shoots out of her hitting trees and empty office buildings, she collapses to the ground, she felt this urge deep down.it can't be the trance.Ben had it and destroyed it.can it come back? "No.." she dugs her fingers into the muddy soil and she felt a dark force gathering and spreading all around her. Black veins is covering her body it's reaching to her head and few seconds later it seeps down disappearing, blending in with her skin color. She lifts her head up and her eyes are pure black and she closes her eyes and her eyes are still back in normal. She let's out a loud yell, because she is in severe pain and she doesn't want a trance...it continuing to build up..and build up till she is officially in a trance..  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up) 


	3. It's Back!

It's Back!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics and I'm just doing this for my source of entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz Barry/Predator, Jargon, and Ray Gulliver belongs to me.  
  
**********  
  
Liz moves her head around and she can feel the dark matter circulating around her body, as her fingers are still in the soil she is letting out electrical circuits out of the tips of her nails. Jargon backs up in a surprise look 'like this isn't suppose to happen' that kind of look. He lifts his head and he stared at the atmosphere noticing it's getting extremely dark, cold, and somewhat aggressive, because of the fireballs raining down the sky and hitting any random objects, it looks like a meteor shower but not the ones that isn't doomsday. Jargon looks down at Liz, struggling in pain, she lets out a small cry, that is how much hurt she is. She digs her nails in a little deeper as the pain increases.as she is digging her nails into the hard soil, the ground is splitting and cracking greatly and largely. Within two seconds the whole ground from Liz to the Police Station is leaving large gaps and giant holes, like an earthquake just struck New Gotham. Cars and other vehicles are sinking into the ground, some are tipping, and some are blowing up. The buildings are collapsing as someone was playing dominos. About two minutes later everything is quiet and calm. Liz doesn't feel anymore pain, was that is? She got back on her two feet and she looks around, she spots Jargon smiling at her. "This is your fault getting me into a trance!"  
  
"That wasn't a trance just now" he points to the sky, "That's the real deal sweetheart" She raises her head, noticing the original cloud turning black and its rotating very somewhat fast. Then an orange cloud is now circulating behind the black cloud. She doesn't get the clouds what does this has to represent? Her 'New Trance' or something like that? Suddenly a black four feet dot appears in the middle of the black cloud and it's darker than the black cloud. "That is where all the magic is gonna come from" The circle dot is right above her head like she is a bullseye target. She uses her ehanced eyesight and she spots electricity and little fireballs rubbing against the black dot. Looks like its gathering power..for her 'Ultimate Trance'  
  
People of New Gotham as well as the annoying tourists are racing out of their apartments that weren't in the area when the first wave had struck. People run down the street and all of them are thinking what the heck is happening. The cold winds are raging with anger and the whirlpool of winds are gathering energy and strength for the unknown black dot which is going to be her trance.  
  
South of New Gotham where people have no clue what is happening; a couple of elderly men are fishing happily. An old man notices the ripples of the water is moving violent and getting out of control. "Let's get out of here!" As he points to the water and the elderly men gets off the cooler and quickly gets away from the river. Safely they managed to get away because the river is now into a whirlpool and becoming a Tsumi, a deadly wave that could be seen at beaches and so fourths. One of the elderly man looks at the faraway sea just the look of it, it looks very treachery and extremely violent as it swallows the fishing boats in whole. "What on Earth is happening?"  
  
*****************  
  
At the clock tower Barbara notices the room is getting very dim, "How bad is this storm?" she said to herself. She turns her head and she stared at the sky in shock. A bolt of lighting shoots out of the thick clouds and bursts into the room and Barbara swiftly gets out of the way, as she watches the lighting bolt each strand on it is connecting to every equipment and its sucking up the power and everything on the computer, on the computer there is nothing left that just say recycle bin and my computer. In a speed of light the lighting backfired to the clouds leaving Barbara in the dark and so to millions of people worldwide without electricity.  
  
**************  
  
Huntress examines Reese's empty car, she found nothing so far. Across the street she sees a metal shiny object on the ground and she walks up to it and she picks it up. It's a needle that says: QUION. "Quion?" she said to herself and she presses the button on her transceiver, "Oracle I found something" silence, "Oracle!" She looks at the sky noticing the weather is getting worse, "Maybe she couldn't hear me 'cause of this lousy weather" she carefully puts the needle in her pocket and she heads back to the clock tower.  
  
***************  
  
Dinah runs into Liz's apartment and she kicks the door down and she found nothing, just beer bottles lying around on the rug. "Arrggh! Where can she be?" She looks around tapping her feet and she thought of something, "If I was Liz where should I be...think Dinah..think...ummm.the New Gotham burial ground!" she runs out of the room and slams the door shut, as she shuts the door hard, the whole building is shaking brutally. She could tell this building is ready to collapse and she jumps out of the window, 'cause there is no time to go down the stairs. As she freefalls from the sky she sees Helena and she uses Helena as her mat..SMACK!  
  
"Dinah get off of me!" yelled Huntress  
  
"Sorry" she gets off of her and she helps her off the ground, "Let's blaze that building is gonna go buh-bye. She points to the building.  
  
Huntress nods, "You got a point" The two quickly ran away from the building, less than two seconds the building falls and collapses to the cement leaving dust and debris laying around. "Where do you think Liz is at?"  
  
"The cemetery"  
  
"I knew that" Huntress and Dinah runs up to the fence and she uses her TK to unlock the door and she went in and Huntress leaps over the tall fence and they race down the path and they slow down to an immedienly stop. Both of their jaws dropped as they see Liz standing in the middle...  
  
Liz sees the two and tears moved freely out of her eyes, "I'm sorry" she said her cousin Helena and her friend Dinah, she speaks no more..in the corner of her eyes she sees Jargon slowly backing up towards Drake's gravestone. She lifts her head up and she felt the waves moving and circling her body. Blood leaks out of her eyes she closes her eyes for a couple of minutes.  
  
Helena leaps and Dinah uses her TK to haul her back, "Do you want to get yourself killed? We don't know if that cloud is deadly towards us" Helena nods in agreement that would be a stupid thing she would of done.  
  
Liz opens her eyes in a flash and the whole area is getting bright, everyone in New Gotham except Liz and Jargon have to cover their eyes, so they won't be blinded by the bright lights. As that is going on the black center is gathering lots and lots of power it's going from a small electrical/firey ball to a large electrical/firey ball. In less than one second is shoots and its hits Liz.sparks is flying all over the place.hitting every object and especially Liz...amazingly the innocent people including Jargon isn't getting hit. But why? Fireball shoots out of the tips of the lighting strikes and the incoming fireballs hits Liz. Liz looks up and she notices another second wave is gonna strike her. Within seconds Helena and everyone in NG can see since the bright flash has finally dimmed. They catch a sight of Liz still standing on her feet and she doesn't look injured. Now everything is getting very quiet and the lighting from the dark matter is making a loud crackling sound as loud as fireworks. In a speed of light lighting shoots out of dark orb and onto Liz giving her information about everything that was in Barbara's computer. In a few seconds Liz and Jargon somehow disappears.leaving Helena and Dinah behind.  
  
"Uh where did Liz and the unknown guy go?" said Helena, they looked at the sky and its going back to normal, back to blue skies and sunny as well.  
  
**************  
  
(Chapter 4 coming up soon) 


	4. The New Improve Liz

Figuring Out What Her Destiny Is  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for entertainment.  
  
A/N: The made-up character Liz Barry/Predator, Jargon, and Ray Gulliver belongs to me.  
  
********** In the metropolis of Nitro, near a factory likes an old brick abandon warehouse, inside of the warehouse in a gray colored lounge, Liz the Metahuman girl looks around the room confused. Her eyes are bloodshot and watery due to that ultra trance she was in. Jargon walks into the room holding a can of Pepsi Twist. He is standing at the doorway and just watches her.  
  
"I don't understand" she looks at her moist trembling hands, "I should of gone evil by now" tears are moving freely out of her eyes. She wipes her tears with her hands.  
  
He looks at her feeling sort of sorry for her, he knew she wasn't ready for this, because everything is going all at once, but she had no other choice this is her true destiny. "It was meant to be.it's your destiny" He places his drink down on the smooth black end table.  
  
"Destiny?" she looks at him helplessly like she is looking for answers.  
  
"That is what the ancient elemental book said.it's a prophecy for the fire element.I don't know what happens next"  
  
"That kind of reminds me.the word.element.." she got back on her two feet, "I almost forgot..you murdered my boyfriend!" She lowers her head down and she lifts it back up and her eyes a glowing bright red, she closes her eyes for a couple of second, she reopens it and blood covers her eyes except her pupils, it's still black. "Arggh!!" she darts at him at the speed of light and she pins him to the wall. She grabs him by the neck and back and she chucks him at the wall and he went right completely right through it. He plummets down six stories high and he lands hard onto the concrete and amazingly he survived the powerful impact.  
  
Above Liz watches him still alive, "Fiend" she could hear pedestrians screaming she continues to look down the window and see couple people running to his side and helping him. Liz rolls her eyes and she shift shape into a raven and she flies out of the window.  
  
*************  
  
Helena and Dinah walk back into the clock tower and they are going up the stairs since they can't use the elevator because they lost the electricity due to whatever it did to Liz. "How many stairs are there?" cried Dinah, as she is gasping for air because she is out of breath.  
  
"One hundred or so.we just got on the stairs Dinah." Helena looks at Dinah and she is exhausted, "Looks like you failed PE because you won't last going up one flight of stairs" she pauses, "Let's take a break"  
  
"Sure" she sits down catching her breath, "Do you think Liz is going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know" she sits down, "I wonder what was the point of the storm.for Liz? And why did it need a lot of electricity, fire, wind..." Helena stands up immedienly, "I think it has to do that she is an element..its must of mean something!"  
  
Dinah stands up too, "What about the guy that was at the burial ground? Do you think there is some kind of connection between the two?" She pauses with exciting news; her mouth nearly drops, "So everything that is happened is linked to Liz..the fire element?"  
  
Helena nods her head for agreement, "But her three siblings are deceased, do you think they are linking her to something?"  
  
"Another element? But she can't be the fifth element she doesn't look like the spirit element type of girl..can she possibly be a six element that mankind doesn't know about because it was hidden for a certain reason" She stops talking, "Let's go to the library"  
  
"Let's go, Dinah, I'm amazed that you are a problem solving girl..kinda scary..because you remind me of Barbara"  
  
Dinah cracks up laughing, "Should we leave a note?"  
  
"Nah.Barbara still thinks I'm still looking for Reese" she stops, "Uh-oh! What about Reese? What should we do about him?"  
  
"I don't know what matters the most is getting Liz back to see what the heck is going on and Reese can take care of himself, he is a cop" Helena stares at her "Okay okay he is a detective, same thing, at least he has a gun and he can protect himself.hey when you were searching his car did you find any clues?"  
  
"Yeah" she takes out a needle out, "It say QUION"  
  
"Can I see it.maybe I can get a vision." Helena hands her the empty needle as she touches it she is having a vision, like she is part of this vision, even though the people can't see or hear her. She finds herself in a building, she walks down the halls and she hears a little girl crying, she notices the door is open and she sees the girl. She backs up as guards appear in the room, grabbing the girl; she looks like three years old. Dinah spots a symbol on her lower back.she gets a little closer to get a view.it's the fire symbol. Dinah covers her mouth, "Liz" she said quietly. The room changes quickly from night to day, night to day, over and over again, it's going at a rapid speed and it stops, she sees Reese, shooting the door down, she follows him and she sees a bright light and she exits the vision thing, she drops the needle to the ground.  
  
"Did you see anything Dinah?"  
  
"Yeah.that building Quion is where they held Liz and then year changes to 2003 and I saw Reese.he's still alive."  
  
"This is getting freaking..really.everything is related to Liz..I want to find out more about this..but we must get to the library and find more information about the elements"  
  
"Right"  
  
***********  
  
Reese stops walking out of the room and he sees a man sitting in a bright room, he aims the gun at him and he walks into the room and he aims the gun at the man, "Freeze!" the door closes behind him.  
  
"Welcome...how was your nap?"  
  
"Not great you're under arrest.for this kind of crime.murdering.torturing.and kidnapping"  
  
"I think you all misunderstood this building is used for a project"  
  
"I don't think so...there is blood stains, reeking foul smell of god who only knows what, and there are innocent children in this building!" he still aims at the gun at him.  
  
"You should excuse this building.the Lord is quite messing with his dinners.the children inside of the building are his children."  
  
"Who is the Lord?"  
  
"Someone you will meet later...all of mankind will..greet him." he glares evilly at him..."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this.."  
  
**************  
  
Liz lands down on top of a sky scraper in the metropolis of Nitro, she shifts back into human form and she looks around the building. She went over to the edge of the building and she looks down, all the cars and people looks like the size of ants. She sits down on the catwalk. "I don't know if I can take this anymore" she said to herself as she closes her eyes. She opens it and its bright red, the 'ancients' are talking to her, its sounds like its all in gibberish, but soon it was in English.they are communicating threw her only she can hear and speak to them.  
  
"Liz...you have the power to change.history."  
  
"TO CHANGE HISTORY?!?!" She stands up immedienly, "I can't change history! I already destroyed the future.what is this suppose to mean!!"  
  
"You will find out soon enough..don't cry.don't be afraid.it's your destiny"  
  
"Destiny!? Are you related to Jargon!" She screamed at the sky, as she screamed really loudly the pigeons scattered all over the place.  
  
Silence  
  
No answer from the 'ancients'. Her eyes stopped glowing and its back to normal. Liz collapses onto her knees and she looks around the building surroundings, she realizes she can't run from her destiny, what is this suppose to mean? She got back on her feet again and she runs over to the edge of the building and she leaps off of it and she shifts into a flying squirrel and she is gliding around till she finally lands onto the ground and rapidly she changes back into human form, she senses something, a great power inside of her. "No!" she collapses onto the ground in severe pain...  
  
**********  
  
Dinah and Helena walks into an abandon library, "Where do you think they will store books that contain unknown or cool stuff?" said Helena walking down the rows of book shelves.  
  
"I don't know we have to keep on looking" as Dinah goes down a different row of books. She sees a book shaking, "What the?" Dinah looks at the book on the shelf and its shaking like crazy. "Helena!" Helena heard her named called and she runs over to the isle where Dinah is at and she also sees the book shaking. The book pushes itself off the shelf and lands onto the ground the book are opened and the pages are flipping.  
  
"Is that book haunted?" she raising a brow  
  
"I don't think so" Dinah slowly walks up to the book and she looks down and finally the book stopped flipping pages and its on a section called the 'Elemental Section' Dinah bends down and she picks up the book, "I think it's telling us something" she reads the a paragraph, "On planet Earth there are about five elements but there are more than five, just never been recorded"  
  
"Holy crap," said Helena in amusement and somewhat surprised, "So is she is 6th element?"  
  
"Hold on for a sec" Dinah skims down to the page, "Amazingly there are no records of fire element being the 6th element" she closes the book, then book opens again and some kind of portal is trying to suck Dinah and Helena into the portal, "I think its gonna take us somewhere.." Dinah drops the book and they both looked at each other then they got sucked into the book like the book was a vacuum cleaner.  
  
Dinah and Helena lands hard onto a cold concrete floor, they get off the ground and the looked up, they are surrounded by the three pyramids, "Did the book send us to Egypt?" said Helena  
  
"Yes" said a voice behind the two and they turned around sharply, he is wearing a brown cloak, brown pants, brown boots, and brown shirt and he has short black hair, "Come inside the temple of ancients"  
  
"You send us here?"  
  
"To send you a message because Liz isn't basically listening to us.what I'm trying to say is Liz needs sense knocked into her.because there is a upcoming battle coming up and she needs to be prepared"  
  
"Prepared for what? What kind of battle?" said Helena  
  
"To save the world before the door of Armaggdeon is unleashed"  
  
"We stopped that door or whatever"  
  
"No.the door of Armaggedon is a man named Kane..and he must be stopped....that is why Liz even existed here, its not because she been sent to this world as a Metahuman, she needed to be in a human form to defeat him, the reason why she couldn't do it like way back when.the raided began because she was a red orb.that is what she really is.."  
  
"Whoa." said the two  
  
"I must send you back.you must help Liz..stop him and..on the bright side if she succeeds to deliver the final blow to him.the world will be saved."  
  
"What about Liz?"  
  
"Its classified"  
  
"Tell me!" Helena grabbed his arm and she and Dinah are engulfed in bright light till it dims and they find themselves in the basement of the library, "Let's go back to the clock tower" Dinah nods and so did Helena. 


	5. Need A Hand?

Need A Hand?  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. The character Jargon, Liz Barry aka Predator and Strike belongs to me.  
  
************  
  
Reese backs up away from the office, like he scared of this crazy nutcase, he quickly exits from the office and out of nowhere man in black clothing grabs him from behind and uses his right hand to cover his mouth, "shhh.I won't hurt you" The young man let goes of him and Reese turns around and he looks at the young man, "Let's get out of here, somewhere quiet"  
  
"Who are you?" as he said it in a soft tone  
  
"I will tell you when we are out of Quion" Reese nods his head, meaning like your right and he grabs Reese by the arm, "Hold on tight" He start to run with Reese's arm down the endless halls, then he is picking up speed, faster and faster. Within seconds they are out of Quion and they are in a thick forest, containing trees.  
  
Reese gently releases his hand off of the man's arm, he looks around and notices he is not even close to the building called Quion, he looks at the man and the man leans against the tree, taking out a cigarette out, "Now, can you tell me who are you"  
  
The man lits his cigarette and it lits up his face, revealing what the he looks like, his facial appearance is that he has a black crew cut hairdo, green eyes, and he is Caucasian, "I'm Strike, nothing more, nothing less"  
  
"Nice name" that is what Reese can think of at the top of his head at the moment and then he has another question to ask this man named 'Strike', "How did you know I was there and what the heck is Quion?" as he said it quickly  
  
"I saw you got kidnapped by.." He pauses for a quick second and he replies, "By a man named Ray, a man no one should mess with"  
  
"Oh okay, but what is Quion? A torture chamber for little kids?"  
  
"You are asking too many questions and I'm afraid I can't tell you why" Strike takes the cigarette out of his mouth and white puff smoke escapes his mouth, "We should get a head to the nearest city" he walks past Reese, he is just standing there, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Reese turns around, "I'm coming and why are you telling me jack squat about 'Quion'?" As he is side by side with Strike.  
  
"Some things, are meant to be a secret" he continues on smoking, "And its best to leave it like it is"  
  
"You can tell me" Reese stands in front of Strike's way, "I seen crazy stuff since six months ago, and it can be possibly be related to Quion or whatever that heck that place is called"  
  
"Like what? I don't have time for this." He walks past Reese  
  
He starts to walk again, "I don't know if you're going to believe me or not..since place Quion seems magical enough, enough to explain what is happening in New Gotham."  
  
"I don't know, whether if I should listen to you or not" He stops walking and turns to Reese.  
  
"Just hear me out"  
  
"Okay, speak" he crosses his arms and stares at him in the eyes.  
  
"There is this girl who is suppose to be Metahuman, but she is actually a fire element"  
  
Strike interrupts Reese, "Fire element you said?" Reese nods his head, "What day is it?"  
  
"Ugh, November 12, 2003" Reese looks thinks for a moment, "Why?" Not knowing what this all means about the fire element.  
  
"I will explain later"  
  
"What is it? I can help you"  
  
"No you can't.no one can't help..you don't know what your dealing with"  
  
"You don't either"  
  
Strike said nothing, "I know a little bit, what I do know, that the prophecy is coming"  
  
"What prophecy? This 'Lord' is rising?"  
  
"Something like that" he scratches his forehead and then he stops, "We need to find her and the other elements"  
  
"About the elements they are deceased" as he is breaking terrible news to him, "They were murdered"  
  
"They are still alive," as he said it like he already knows about the elemental sisters.  
  
"How?" in a confused way  
  
"Look around you.do you notice something." Reese looks around but doesn't notices anything and he turns back to him and he shrugs, "If the planet Earth is alive, meaning the other three major elements are stilling giving, life, water, wind/oxygen"  
  
"So if they are alive.where exactly are they?"  
  
"In a sacred place called the Temple of Ancients..in their true form"  
  
***************  
  
..Somewhere in the metropolis of Nitro, Liz is walking down on a deserted street, her eyes are getting bloodshot and she can hear voices in her head and the wind around her. Without watching where she is going, she stumbles over a rock and land onto her stomach, but her hands saved her from her head to get smacked into the cement street, "I can never win" Tears fill up in her eyes and she slowly gets back on her feet and wipes the tears off her cheeks and eyes. She brushes the dirt off her pants and shirt and continuing on walking down the street. She looks around at her naturally surroundings, noticing she is alone, but really she isn't really alone, she is connected to all life-forms on this planet and she needs someone or anyone that help her see it, but the way she is at right now, it blinds herself from revealing the truth about her destiny and this prophecy that might threat the world, if not doing anything.  
  
She closes her eyes for a couple of minutes and she is having some unknown memories, that she doesn't even remember these past events, unless it was deleted from her knowledge and use. She is like remembering everything about her, even from the year 6.5 billions years ago to the present date. She quickly opens her eyes and looks distressed. It feels like every memory that has wiped out of her memory when she was only three years old and now it somehow came back, can the other elements is giving her some kind of wake up call? That they are there for her, even though they are actual in their true form..  
  
Within ten minutes later, Strike sees Liz up the street, alone, "Reese, stay here" Reese looks at him and then looks up the street and notices Liz, "I will encounter her, you have no clue what she is like capable of"  
  
"Okay" Reese takes out his gun out of his holster and put it into a position, like a normal cop would hold their weapon in a way to be on a lookout. He watches Strike, moving quietly over to Liz, watching every single move he makes.  
  
Strike walks over to her and he stops walking, he is seven feet away from her, "Liz" he said quietly, not startling her.  
  
Liz heard her name called and she turns around, and she sees Strike, a man she known from Quion, "Strike?" She covers her mouth and he smiled and nods, telling without saying a word that its really him. She rushes over to him and she hugs him, he put his arms around her and pats her on the back, telling he is there for her, she doesn't have to be scared anymore, "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Liz, you don't need to be sorry for anything, it isn't your fault" as he reassures her, gently.  
  
Reese went over, knowing it is safe to walk over and while walking, he lowers his gun and puts it back into his hostler away, so the gun won't alarm her, "Hey, sorry to intrigue this family reunion thing, should we get somewhere safe, so the staff of you-know-who won't find us"  
  
"Yes, that would be great" he releases Liz, "Liz, you don't have to be afraid anymore, because everyone you loved and cared for is by your side, no matter what"  
  
"Okay" she seems a bit calm and a bit relax, maybe seeing an old friend knocked sense into her, telling her, she isn't alone, and no matter what kind of crisis she is dealing with.  
  
"Let's go to New Gotham," said Strike. He paused and then replies, "Liz, whatever this prophecy is or whatever, you are not alone on this mission"  
  
"I know now, my memories all came back, before I was born as a Metahuman, I remembered everything and knowing I can't hide from what I really am, no matter what"  
  
"Everything?" said Strike in a surpised voice  
  
"Yeah, everything from the birth of Earth and till present day"  
  
"Whoa," said Reese, "How did that happened?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it decide to come back, knowing I will be needing it" Liz smiled for the first time in a while and she looks at the two men, "Let's go somewhere safe, I need to rest" Reese looks at her odd, "I know I rarely sleep, but I want to, I'm not afraid anymore"  
  
"This is good news," said Strike, "Let's talk about it in the morning"  
  
"Okay, let's go" 


	6. Well, Well, Well, Look What We Have Here

Well, Well, Well, Look What We Have Here  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them, but I do own Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, and Mike Thompson...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a normal Friday night, Barbara is on the computer, searching for criminals in the city of New Gotham, Huntress is on patrolling, and Dinah at a school dance and that leaves Liz, in the clock tower helping Barbara. As for Reese and Strike, Reese is on cop duty and investigating the werid occurrence that happened like five days ago, and knowing who did it and as for Strike, he is somewhere in New Gotham, he is rarely explains what he does during the night time, most of it, is keeping track of his "family" and on the look out, so he and his family is off the radar from Quion.  
  
"Liz, can you come here for a second?" said Barbara  
  
Liz heard her named called and she holds a couple pieces of papers, containing files of different criminals, currently living in New Gotham and she went over to her and placed the papers onto the computer table, beside her, "Yeah?" She looks at the computer screen and then looks at her.  
  
"Can you do a little mission for me?" Liz nods her head, like 'yeah', "I want you to steal something from this person's apartment, his named is Mike Thompson"  
  
"Mike Thompson? The fifth richest man in New Gotham?" she questions Barbara  
  
"Yeah, I want you to steal this artifact" she moves the mouse cursor over to the thumbnail of the picture and double clicks it, so Liz can have a better view of the picture, its a golden, shiny statue, that has inscriptions all over it.  
  
"Okay, why do you want me to steal it? Is it something really important, even though you don't steal, but need it anyways?"  
  
"You can say that"  
  
Liz takes a good look at the statue and she stores the picture in her memory, so she can use her photographic memory, "Okay, cool, I think I can handle it" Liz walks away from the computer, "I'm going"  
  
"Okay, before you go, I will hand you transceivers, so we can keep in contact" she hands her the earring transceivers, "If you need anything, tell me, maybe I can work something up"  
  
"Okay, thanks" Liz puts the earring transceivers on her ears and she left the clock tower.  
  
*************  
  
In Eastern New Gotham, where like all the wealthy people live, up on a hill, there lies a large white mansion, it's surrounded by surveillance videos, guards, or anything wealthy people can do in order to protect themselves from getting murdered, robbed, stalked, ect. Inside the white mansion, a Caucasian male is in front of the second floor window, looking out of it, only for a glimpse.  
  
The young male, is about thirty-one of age, walks over to his private room and sits down on his computer, "Hmmmm" he is typing something on the computer.  
  
A man in a black suit, walks into his private study, "Mike, Sir, I'm putting the alarm on"  
  
Mike looks up and looks at his bodyguard, "Okay," the bodyguard smiled and closed the door, as he walked out of the room.  
  
**********  
  
Liz swoop in front of the bushes and she shifts out of a Red Tail Hawk form, she could of fly inside of the building, but this way it better and wiser, so she can have less enemies to tangle with. She peaks through the bushes and she sees two men guarding the metal gate that leads to the mansion. She shuts the transceivers off so she can do her own thing, which she is good at. She slowly changes into a black stray cat and she runs out of the bushes and the guards ignores the cat and she runs down to the end of the street and changes into human form, if she walked out of the bushes and greeted the guards, they would act suspicious towards her, but this way she is doing, is like the right way, like acting casual.  
  
The two guards notices a female wears black sneakers, blue jeans, and red belly shirt, revealing her belly button ring, they are grinning at her, when she is walking over to them. They are unaware what she is about to do, "May we help you?" as he elbows his partner.  
  
"A tour of this fine estate" she said sweetly to them,  
  
"We will give ya a tour" the two slowly went over to her, "Let's go to a shortcut" The other guard grins at her and quietly chuckling.  
  
'As if' as she thought to herself, "Come here boys, a little closer, I wanna tell ya something"  
  
"Okay," said the two in a unison, they are thinking something in their heads, most likely its going to be dirty, they went over to her, following her orders.  
  
'One...two...three' her eyes changes with her eye lid closed and she opens her eyes, and grins at the two and she sharply kicks the two in the stomach, they clung onto their stomach, "Sorry, boys it ain't going to happen" she gives the two a ball breaker, that means she kicks them nuts really hard and then spins kick them in the upper chest. They dropped to the ground, hard, "hahaha, losers, like that will ever happen"  
  
She walks away from them and she runs over to the gate and she leaps into the air about 15ft and she safely crosses the gate, she lands onto her two feet, safely. She slowly goes up the pathway, making no sounds onto the cement pathway. She comes across a dumpster and she hides behind it, she takes a peak, to see any more guards around. Her pupils widen as she is seeing objects up close, so far nothing. 'What the?' she stops thinking to herself as she hears a clicking sound behind her.  
  
"Get up!" yelled one of the guards  
  
She slowly got up to her feet and she smiles, she turns around and looks at him and the gun in his hand, "Hey, are you going to use that gun at me?"  
  
"Maybe" he flashed the flash-light at her face, "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone that you can't beat"  
  
"Oh yea?" as he slowly goes over to her, holding his gun; then he stops right in front of her, only 5ft away from her.  
  
She flash-like speed and she grabs the gun out of his hands and she returned to her designated spot, where she was previously was at. What she just did, was like one second, not even and she aims the gun at him, "Now your wondering how the heck I did that" He nodded his head, "But, sorry, hun" she sharply disassembles the gun and threw it onto the ground, in the matter of seconds. He stared at her in shock and afraid what she might do next and she flash-like speed again and she ran behind him and knocked him out cold, he is going to be out cold for the rest of the night.  
  
'Finally..' She slowly went over to the house and notices there are no guards around, 'This was too easy' as she thought to herself. She looks up and she springs into the air and lands softly into the roof and she sees an opened window and she quietly went over to it, she uses her sensory, and can sense no one is near the room, she enters the window and she is now in the mansion, 'Time to get my prize' she exits the room and she walks down the halls, silently. She takes a corner and into the large room, that contains artifacts and there, just sitting it in the glass, she sees the artifact, that Barbara was asking about. She slowly went over it to it. She takes the glass off the artifact and she quietly takes the artifact and she examines it and puts it into her black bag. She slowly walks out of the room and she heard another gun clicking sound behind her, but it sounded more like a shotgun. 'Not another one'  
  
"Drop it!" The man raises the shotgun at her, "Drop now! Do it!"  
  
Liz rolls her eyes and she drops the bag onto the rugged floor and she turns around slowly and looks at him, the man that is holding the shotgun and aiming at her, is Mike Thompson, he looks a bit angry.  
  
"Roger!" No answer  
  
"Sorry, the 'Roger' friend you are asking is currently unavailable"  
  
He looks surprised as he looks at her, that this intruder is a female cat burglar, "Wow, I thought you were someone else." He looks down and notices his stolen artifact is chillen inside of the bag, "Cat burglar.."  
  
"Got a problem with that?" she smiles at him  
  
"Not really, this is my first" he smiled at her too, "So tell my why you wanted this artifact? Was it because it was shiny?"  
  
"No, I like ancient objects, I have thing with ancient artifact that goes back around the BC era."  
  
"Ah" he doesn't know what to say to a female cat burglar, "Can you tell me what happened to my bodyguard Roger?"  
  
"Yeah..I kicked his butt"  
  
"Wow" he laughed a bit, "Nice try, I don't think you can take down martial arts, black belt."  
  
"What they say, girls kick butt,"  
  
He smiled at her comment.  
  
Roger walks into the room, limping, and his eyes widen as he sees the intruder. "You!"  
  
"Sparky, lay off" she turns to him, "We already been through this"  
  
He lunges at her and she dodges out of the way and she quickly kicks him in the back of the leg, he nearly trips onto the ground. Liz stops what she is doing and she saw a dozen of guards pouring into the room, he must have called backup. They take there guns out and aiming at her.  
  
"Sorry, I loved the party, I gotta go," she runs down the hall and they begin to run after her, including Mike.  
  
"Hold your fire!" yelled Mike; he doesn't want any one get hurt or killed in his mansion  
  
Liz increases her speed and she dives out of the window and she lands onto the ground and Mike looks at the window, only watching her escaping. She continuing on running down the pathway and she disappear into the darkness.  
  
***********  
  
Liz walks into the clock tower, "Barbara, next time, don't ask me to do that again!" As she walks towards the food cabinets.  
  
Barbara looks at her and thinks, "Okay and I'm guessing you didn't get it"  
  
"Uh-huh, I had it, but I was outnumbered" She pulls out a box of crackers out and begins to eat it, "But, that Mike guy is hott"  
  
"I noticed" by the way Liz is acting,  
  
"Whose hott?" as Helena walks into the room, coming in after doing a nightly patrol in New Gotham, what is like left of it.  
  
"Some guy named Mike, all I can say he's mine and you can't have him"  
  
(Chapter 7 coming up soon) 


	7. The Hunt is Only Beginning

Exposure  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own, Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Mike Thompson, Jargon, Ray Gulliver; place/building/staff of Quion belongs to me.  
  
*************  
  
Mike and his bodyguard Roger is looking through database, looking for the intruder like where she lives and who is she, he typed a few things here and there and finally he got a picture of her, "There she is former worker at New Gotham Police Department," he hacked a bit more into the database to get her address, but it didn't came up, it said that it no longer exist, "Great"  
  
"Does she have any relatives in the city?" said Roger  
  
"Let's hope she does," he types a bit more and something came up, "Ah ha, she has a cousin, Helena Kyle," he pauses for a second, "Wow, a cousin whose uncle who is Bruce Wayne and the cousin decides to turn into a cat burglar.  
  
"What's next?" as the bodyguard added that part into the conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Quion, Ray is sitting in his desk, doing some paperwork; a tall man enters the room, "Well, can you see I'm busy?" He glares at the tall man and he looks mad.  
  
"Great news, sir, the teenagers/pre-teens that escaped back in 12' including Liz who escaped before them, a few of them are in New Gotham"  
  
"That means hunting season is ready to begin," he smiles evilly at him, "Soon, they can't run forever, they will be all mine" he looks a bit pleased at the tall man, "Call my special team..because we are taking a trip in New Gotham and get what we wanted"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At The Dark Horse, Liz is drinking a mug of beer and talking to few of the customers and she is also talking to her cousin, Helena. Helena pours more beer into Liz's mug, "Thanks"  
  
Helena smiled at her cousin, "Your welcome" she looks up and she sees Mike Thompson, entering the bar, "Liz, your friend is here" as she smiles and points at the man.  
  
"What friend?" Liz got off the stool and she turns around and she sees Mike, he must have followed her or something like that, usually people get about to get robbed, doesn't usually visit the thief. She crosses her arms as soon he comes a bit quiet, "Um, hi" that is all she can say right now, this is unexpected.  
  
"Hey, I want you a couple of questions, about last night event"  
  
"Okay," she walks past him and he is following her and the two exits the bar. Liz and Mike walks down a dark deserted street, "what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"About last night"  
  
"Okay, ask away"  
  
"..about how you did that aleticlitizm moves on my men, I found a survaillance video of you doing that to my bodyguard and I wondered." he suddenly stops talking and notices the girl isn't in site, like almost she like went 'POOF'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz stands on top of a building, watching him leaving, she turns around and she senses something. Her eyes changes into cat-like eyes and she is using her ultra sensory and she senses danger. She made her eyes to go back to normal; she runs off the building and onto a deserted street, she is looking around from the top of the street to the end of the street. In the distance, there is like a vehicle up ahead, her eyes widen as the sound is getting closer and closer. Finally she sees the vehicle and she starts to run down the street as fast as she can. She sees a group of black clad men, blocking the street and she stops running. She looks back and notices the top of the street and the alleys are blocked.  
  
"You can't run forever," said a man coming out of the hummer and he silently takes out a tranquilizer dart out. The men are enclosing on her with high powered tazors. Liz is now cornered. "Your coming back home"  
  
"Yeah right!" she is in a fighting position now; she slowly turns and looks in the eyes of the man, whom is called 'Father' at Quion, which his name is Ray Gulliver. She freezes for a moment but she quickly brushes it off.  
  
"You don't look scared," as he slowly walks over to her, "You changed a lot, your fighting has improved and your cat in ya also improved"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not afraid of you anymore! Also I did changed, also best part, I'm going to take you down and Quion itself!"  
  
"Whatever," Liz notices red dots on her, she is being the target for the tazor guns, "See, you can't win, no matter what, situation it is"  
  
If Liz makes one sudden moved she dead, "You won't kill me, you will just knock me out cold and turn me bad, that is not going to happen"  
  
"Correct, but now, I don't know what your capable of" he snaps his fingers and the three warriors pulls the trigger and Liz is shaking really quickly and she drops to the ground, shaking, "Plus..I don't want you to spoil my plan especially with you know who rising and I don't want you or the traitors to Quion mess up my plans"  
  
A gunshot fire is in the distant and one of the Quion warrior drops dead to the ground. Ray looks up and a man is swinging down a telephone wire, attached to his harnesses and he is firing a M16 at the warriors, killing each of them one by one and he lands on the ground and he takes off the wire off of him. He continues to fire at the warriors, the ones targeted Liz to tazor and they all dropped like flies.  
  
His whole body engulfs in electricity and he shoots the electricity into the sky, causing a electricity storm and bolts of lighting is shooting out of the sky, hitting the humvees, causing them to blow up, also the buildings near Ray. The falling bricks is about to fallon Ray, but something else happened like he shimmered away. Strike stops using his power and notices Ray is gone and all the special warriors are dead. Strike went over to Liz's side.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
He takes out a special serium out and injects it on the side of the neck, to stop her severe seizing and soon it stops and Liz feels fine, "Ray's gone?" As she looks around, searching for the signs of him, but nothing.  
  
"Yeah, I have no clue what really happened to him, but all I can say we are now being hunted by Quion"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray shimmers back into Quion somehow, but he didn't do it, because he is human, maybe this 'Lord' is rising or he is already rises. Ray turns the light on and someone is sitting in his chair and the big black chair turns around and a man smiled evilly, "Ah, I'm back, and this time, Liz won't get in my way." he looks at Ray, "By the way, I'm Kane"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Long Time No See Liz

Long Time No See Liz  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own: Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Ray Gulliver, Kane, Mike; the staff/building/ect of Quion belongs to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Mr. Kane sir, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Get your lazy workers on their feet or heads will roll," as he demands to him, "Then later on, I will visit, Liz and surprise her" he grins evilly and he pulls out his long sword and swings it from left and right. Ray looks like he is going to pee in his pants, that is how scary Kane is, because Kane is the first of all evil and very dangerous, someone you should never mess with. Ray stands there, unsure to leave the room, "GO! Or your head will be served on a platter!!"  
  
"Okay!" he salutes Kane and he hurries out of the room.  
  
Kane sits down on the chair and he is thinking of something, most likely pshychotic or whatever. "Hmmmmm..I should visit Liz a bit early..and make her life a living nightmare.." He laughs to himself and his laughs are echoing throughout in the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz walks into her bedroom, inside of Helena's apartment and she takes a quick glimpse of her bureau and she lies down on her bed, and her eyes widen and she sits up quickly, seeing the artifact on her bureau, beside her things, "Mike"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the clock tower, Barbara is on the coming and there is like criminal activity going up high, "The heck?" she is typing on the computer pretty fast, checking the database and the database is swarming with tons of criminals, like they came out of nowhere. "Huntress."  
  
::Yeah:: as Huntress speaks into the other line  
  
"Find out from Reese, why the criminal activity is going crazy"  
  
::Okay I'm on it::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz walks into Mike's mansion, noticing he is sitting down on the chair, she can sense that she is expected to his place, "I left you a present" referring to the artifact in her hands.  
  
"Am I suppose to be grateful?" she smiled at him and then fades quickly  
  
"Maybe," he smiles at her, "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"No," she crosses her arms, "You walked into my room and the apartment uninvited"  
  
"It was unlocked and plus, you're the one walked into my place uninvited. Plus I had to make sure, who I'm dealing with," he smiles and he takes out a bottle of pills out, which control her daily dose of uncontrollable seizures, "While, I was checking your room out, I found these, laying around," as he holds her pills in his hands  
  
"You went through my stuff?" she looks a bit ticked  
  
"These pills are used to be dietary food supplement. But since you don't look to use for that reason, I did a lot of thinking, the moves you pulled on my men and the speed, wasn't human, more like Metahuman and I know Metahumans with many powers and abilities gets severe seizures and your one of them"  
  
"So what? Are you going to send your men after me? Because maybe they are anti-Metahumans or something like that?"  
  
"None of them are"  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
"My men and I protect Metahumans and Metas, because there are many people that are against Metahuman species and soon it may spread throughout the nation and this our only way to prevent it from happening"  
  
"Nice job" she looks around, "How many Metahumans have you helped?"  
  
"About twenty or so from helping controlling their powers, protecting them from gangs, people, and many other reasons. Also I picked up some twenty to late twenty year olds, running from this place called Quion"  
  
"How many of 'those' came to you?"  
  
"Seven"  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"LA, San Francisco, New Gotham, and various places, why? Do you know them?"  
  
"Something like that" she takes the pills out of his hands and looks at him, "Did you get any names?"  
  
"No sorry, are you too running from 'Quion'?"  
  
She doesn't say anything, he can be from Quion, but he doesn't look like the type to work for Quion. She has to say something, maybe he can help her and the other Metahumans & Metas from Quion, "Yeah, running for my life, don't worry, I have people looking over my shoulder, thanks for telling me about the others. Well nice meeting you, Mike" she turns around and walks away.  
  
"Wait, I didn't catch your name"  
  
She stops, "Its Liz" she continuing on walking away and lefts the mansion. She senses he is starting to like her, which is a cool thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz walks down the street and enters a dark park; she walks past the swings and onto the field. While walking, she felt the ground shaking and it's getting a bit foggy out. She stops walking and tries to use her sensory, nothing happened. "Whose there?" she called out. She is now in a fighting position, just for the safe side. A bolt of lighting strikes the ground, it wasn't Strike's doing, it was someone else. "Show yourself!"  
  
A burst of flames, bursted out of the ground, making a symbol for something, and a dark figure rises up the fire and Liz looks at figure till it revealed a face, the flames lit up the man's face and she gasps. "Hello Liz, long time no see, when was it?" he pulls out his thick bladed sword out, "When you and the elements banished me from Earth, well, I'm back and I'm going to kick your rear end and straight to hell"  
  
"Well, your coming with me" she starts to circle around, the 6ft.1", blacked spiked hair, and red eyed man, wearing all black outfit. She is slowly circling around him.  
  
"You want to duel? Huh?" He puts his sword away, "Let's duel" He is now in a fighting position now.  
  
The two is circling around each other, slowly, and eyes fixed onto each other. They went over to each other and they stand like four feet away from each other and Liz delivers the first punch and he blocks it and he kicks her but she blocks it with her shin. The two are hand-to-hand in combat mode, blocking each attack. He grabs her by the arm, and she reverses the attack and twisted his arm.  
  
"Your pretty good and you have the Ultimate Strength" He smiles at her, "Well, your not good enough" Liz eyes widen and tries to dodge out of the way, but its too late. He charges at her, like the speed of light and gives her a powerful blow in the stomach and her body crashes onto the ground, making a semi hole into the ground. "See, your not strong enough"  
  
"Taste this!" she closes her eyes and reopens it and blood leaks out of her eyes. She got back on her two feet and she looks at him. She is now in a trance and charged at him and gives him a body slam onto the ground. He leaps back his two feet and kicks her hard in the stomach and she doesn't flinch, like it doesn't hurt at all. He grabs her by the neck and starts to squeeze it, she can feel her bones making a crunching sound. Liz made her body engulf in flames and he releases it, but it doesn't hurt him. He smiles at her and throws her into a tree and she made the tree collapse.  
  
"Told you so, your still weak" he takes out his sword out and walks away in the darkness and then shimmered away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz gets up off the ground and she hears police sirens, she changes into a black crow and flies off to the clock tower. Within minutes she reaches the clock tower balcony and changes herself back into a human form.  
  
"Hey Liz," said Barbara  
  
"Hey" she went over to the medical cabinet and cleans her wounds that Kane made.  
  
"Do you know why the criminal rating went up?" Huntress walks into the clock tower and looks at Liz.  
  
"Kane" she said it quickly, "Someone you don't dare to mess with, that is all I can say"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. A 'Sister' in Need

A 'Sister' in Need  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Ray Gulliver, Jargon, Raine, Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Mike; the place Quion and Geotenrix belongs to me.  
  
***********  
  
On a cold morning, a young early twenty year old Metahuman is running down an abandon street, from head to toe, she is sweating heavily, like maybe she was running like all day or she is sick. She immedienly stops running and she made her pupils widen, to see everything up close and she is scanning the area, so far no signs of enemy contact. She turns her head and she sees a payphone booth and she made her pupil normal and she ran over to the payphone booth and dials a number..  
  
At No Man's Land, Strike is drinking a glass of beer, until his cell phone is beeping, in a middle of a conversation, talking to Helena, "Hold that thought" as he said to Helena and he picks it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Strike its me," as the young woman said it nervously  
  
"Raine, you okay?"  
  
"No." she looks around, "Quion is after me"  
  
"Where are you?" Helena looks up at him and could tell something is wrong, "Okay, I will be there, just hide till I come" He hangs up and he hits his fist into the table.  
  
"What is it?" said Helena  
  
He turns to her, "Family problems" he backs up and then storms out of the bar. Helena watches him go and she knew this is serious, the way he is acting.  
  
She looks at Gibson, cleaning the glass mugs, "I have to go, see you around" Gibson waves his hands and Helena leaves the bar.  
  
*******************  
  
About twenty minutes later, Liz walks into Helena's apartment, since she is a roommate to Helena and she notices pieces of glass is lying on the floor. Her eyes changes into cat-like eyes and she moves quietly, scanning the area, she walks closer to the window and looks out. She sense someone is behind her and she turns around sharply in a fighting position and she sees Strike, bleeding. "Strike?" Strike collapses to the ground, out cold. She runs over to him, trying to wake up. "Strike?" She takes out her cell phone out and she calls Mike. "I need to come to your place, I have a problem and I need your help..okay...thanks bye"  
  
******************  
  
Strike opens his eyes and grabs Mike by the hand very quickly and he presses on his tightly, because Mike was cleaning his wounds  
  
"Strike, its okay, he is a friend, he helps our kind," said Liz. He lets go of Mike's hands and looks at Liz, "Strike, what happened?"  
  
"Raine being an idiot, she shouldn't came here the first place," he sits up and gets off the small bed, "Now Quion has her"  
  
"We should get her back!" as Liz cried to him  
  
"We can't! If we go back there, were done for!" he paces back and forth, "I'm suppose to watch the others and protect them from Quion and one of them decides to come to New Gotham, when its hunting season for the escapees of Quion, especially you"  
  
"Calm down, your angry, we have to think of something"  
  
"What? Storm in Quion and get her back!?"  
  
Mike enters the living room, "Sorry, to interrupt your family affair, I don't think the staff brought her back to Quion in a matter a seconds, I did a lot of tracking on the others and she didn't go back to Quion yet"  
  
"Then where can she be?" said Liz  
  
"Southern part of New Gotham, near the dockyards, its heavily guarded and there is no way to enter the place or you will be shot"  
  
"Then we need to get someone"  
  
"Who?" said Strike, questioning Mike  
  
"Ray," said Liz  
  
"No way Liz!! That would be suicide! That guy will kill you in a heartbeat!"  
  
"What choices do we have!?" Strike doesn't say a thing, she is right, "We need to get Raine out and get her safe to the borders of Mexico"  
  
"Then where can we find Ray? Quion?" said Strike  
  
"No, I seen Ray around a liquor store just a couple blocks down the street," answered Mike  
  
"Let's go" Liz looks at Strike and notices he puts a gun in his pocket and the two exits the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out outside of Marc's Liquor store, Ray has a brown bag in his hands, shaped as a bottle of alcohol. He went over to his black jeep and takes his car keys out. Out of nowhere Liz slams his head into the side of the car and he falls unconscious. Strike comes out of the shadows and picks him up and the two takes him to an abandon warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray opens his eyes and notices his arms, lower torso, and legs are tied to a chair. Liz looks at him, noticing he is awake. "Where am I?" he hissed out loudly.  
  
"Hell," said Liz, "Before you take that trip, tell me where is Raine"  
  
"Raine!?"  
  
"Where do you have her you sick S.O.B!!"  
  
"I don't have her!! If I did, I won't tell you anyways"  
  
"Of course, you're the 'father' who created a nightmare for me and the others, but now your in my nightmare, now you tell me who has Raine or I will torture you"  
  
"Alright, I will tell you," he doesn't want torture from anyone of his special warriors, especially Liz, because Liz is quite lethal.  
  
"Geotenrix has Raine in custody"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Research and other stuff, don't you realize you and the others are thee deadliest Metahumans & Metas on the planet are worth millions"  
  
"So your basically selling us out?" as Liz crosses her arms, "I sick and tired of having too many enemies up my rear end, either wanting me dead, putting me into a cage, or torture me, probably all three"  
  
Strike enters the apartment room, assembling the gun with plenty of bullets, "Did he tell you where Raine is?"  
  
"Yeah, Geotenrix, and he is our access key to enter it"  
  
"What if he double-cross us!? He's our enemy and we can access into the place ourselves!"  
  
"You will be outnumbered, there are about hundred men outside and inside of the place and you won't stand a chance, rescuing Raine"  
  
He rolls his eyes and he looks at Liz, "If he double-cross us, just one, I will break him" He went over to him and rips the rope off his torso and legs, and he ties his hands with rope, so he can't do anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the jeep, Ray is driving up to the place, and a soldier went over to him, Strike is in the backseat pointing a gun at Ray's back. Also Liz pointing a mini gun at him. "I ask you to leave sir"  
  
Ray shows him his ID card, "I came here to see George Callaway"  
  
The soldier checks the ID, "Right through that way sir" he hands it back and he raises the thingy and Ray drives away from the solider and enters a special parking lot. He stops the jeep and Strikes gets out and opens the door for Ray, but Ray has no rope tied to his hands, if he did the soldiers will be suspicious. Liz gets out of the car and closes it.  
  
"Follow me" Ray is leading the way and Strike and Liz are hiding their weapons and they entered the building. They entered a room, that is covered with soldiers and a man, who is a general went over to Ray, "Hello, George"  
  
"Hello, Ray, what do we have here?" as he looks at Liz and Strike  
  
"Two of my top warriors from Quion" he chuckles evilly. General Callaway hands signals to the soldiers and they quickly aimed their guns at the two, "You two are going nowhere," Liz and Strike freezes, gazing over the soldiers, meaning they are in for it. The soldiers grabs Liz and Strike and leads them into the prisoner room, "Put them in separate cages"  
  
Liz hears a faint cry and she presses her face against the cage and notices an early twenty year old girl, lying on the cot, "Raine?" in somewhat cry tone  
  
She heard her name called and the name sounds familiar, "Liz?" as she breathes weakly  
  
Strike looks through his cage and looks at Raine, "Were here"  
  
"Finally," she said very weak and slowly  
  
Liz faces to Ray's direction, "Ray, what is wrong with Raine?" she looks helplessly at Ray.  
  
Ray sense something is wrong with his 'warriors' and he passes the soldiers and looks through the cell and sees Raine, "She sick" he looks up and looks at the General, "I need to take her back to Quion, she won't last very long"  
  
"No, this deal we made cannot be broken!"  
  
"Do you want a sick 'warrior' being sold to the South Africans or you want two fresh 'warriors' that are on the top ten list?"  
  
"Let's talk over into my office" he walks out of the way and waits for Ray  
  
Ray turns at the standing soldiers, "Do NOT go near the cages, because you don't have the require strength and skill to deal with them." He walks over to George, "Shall we?" George nods and the two leaves the area.  
  
Liz waits for three minutes to say something and she went close to the cage, "I got an itch"  
  
"Sit back down!" yelled a male soldier  
  
"Anyone wanna scratch my back?" she looks at the other male soldiers  
  
"Yeah right" She starts to gnaw on the ropes that are tied to her hands, "Stop that!" Liz ignores his orders, "I said stop that!"  
  
"Relax!" she takes it off and scratches her back, "Ohhh, much better" she walks away onto her cot and sits down, looking at the soldiers. Strike looks at her and nods, that her plan is going to work. She starts to make the rope to catch on fire and sharply throws it at the men, to get them going.  
  
They blow try to blow out the fire out, but they couldn't because Liz can create and control fire. She is making the fire larger and larger and they can't resist the flames and severe heat. They stormed out of the prison room and Liz takes the fire out and she kicks the cell door down and Strike kicks the door down. Liz went over to Raine's cell and frees her. She helps her up off the bed and ready to escape with Strike. She picks up the walkie talkie off the ground, just incase she needs it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire alarm goes off and Ray looks at George, "Looks like Liz did a favor for me" he pulls out a napkin out and then takes out a silent gun out and shoots George in the face and he drops dead. He puts the gun away and takes the General's walkie talkie and exits the office.  
  
Ray is running down the hall, speaking into the walkie-talkie, "Give me Raine back!"  
  
"No! You sick piece of crap!" yelled Liz into the talkie.  
  
"I can have her back at Quion and she will be treated right!"  
  
"No! Kane is there! He will kill her without a second thought or maybe worse"  
  
"But, trust me on this; Kane won't hurt her, only you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three exits the building and outside is going chaotic and Liz enters the jeep with Raine and Strike goes into the drivers' side. He pulls out two wires out and attached them and made the jeep's engine running. He speeds off.  
  
"I can have her at Quion and there is still time," said Ray on the other line  
  
"Shut it off!" screamed Strike, telling Liz orders  
  
"You can't help her, if you brought her to a doctor, they can't treat her, they have no idea what is wrong with her and they don't have that knowledge to cure her flu, a severe kind, only you 'warriors' can get, what is your solution to save her?"  
  
"Shut it off!" now this time is more like a cry.  
  
Ray on the other line looks distress, he doesn't want his 'warrior' to die, even though he gave his 'warriors' too many pains and suffers to deal with  
  
Liz shuts it off and her tears are moving freely down her eyes, "What else can we do?"  
  
"I don't want to die," cried Raine softly  
  
Strike turns his head and looks at Raine and Liz, tears fills up in his eyes and he is about to cry, but hiding it, he nods his head that she has to go back, Ray is right.  
  
Liz turns the talkie back on, "Ray..you still there?" Ray gets the message, sort of a relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strike places her down a nearby bench and he kisses her on the forehead and then it was Liz, then kissed her on the forehead, "We will miss you.sister, we will get you out" The two leaves the scene and drives off and they are very upset and they are crying, because they had to sacrifice somewhat of a family member to their enemy, but they had no choice to save her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hummers stops in front of the bench and a couple of Quion staff places Raine on a stretcher and gently puts her into the vehicle and straight back to Quion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz looks outside the clock tower window, "You okay?" said Helena, walking over to her, handing her a cup of coffee, Liz doesn't say a thing, "Don't worry, you, Strike, and Mike, will somehow get her back, don't give up hope"  
  
She gently takes the coffee out of her hands, "Thanks" she takes a sip of it, "Sorry, I wasn't around much today at the clock tower"  
  
"Its okay, me, Barbara, and Dinah, understand it, well, I'm going to bed, goodnight" Helena walks away.  
  
"Goodnight Helena"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Quion..  
  
"How is she?" said Kane, as he looks over at Raine  
  
"Better," said Ray, "The doctors was able to save her from the Warriornex flu"  
  
"Good" he takes out a needle out and injects it in the Meta's arm, "This will make her a bit, more healthy" Kane grins a bit evil at Ray and Ray doesn't like the sound of this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Liz's New Job

Liz's New Job  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. The following characters: Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Mike, Ray, Jargon, Kane, and Raine; the building/staff/warriors of Quion belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: If you're wondering what Meta/humans mean it means Metas & Metahumans  
  
~*~  
  
On a cold afternoon, three days later about the Raine incident, things are getting pretty messy in New Gotham, like Quion wants Liz and the others to get captured, Kane wants her dead, criminals in NG is getting a bit screwy, and bunch of psycho issues. What else can the Birds and Liz can handle next? Lately now, the 'Birds' isn't really in the picture, like they rarely join the battle or help Liz and the conflicts circulating around her, maybe this shows them, that this is a battle for Liz, maybe it has to do, that this is Liz's battle, especially with Kane, Quion, Elements, 'Ancients', and other related Liz issues. But all they can do is support her and sorta help her, since they pretty much helped her in the past, maybe who knows...  
  
~*~  
  
"Liz, can you help me carrying this?" said Helena holding couple of heavy boxes in her hands, surprisingly she haven't dropped the heavy boxes.  
  
Liz looks over to her, "Sure" she helps her and takes two boxes, "I will make things a bit more easier." Helena smiled at her, "where should I put this?"  
  
"In my room," she pauses and heads to her room, "So, how the Mike relationship going?"  
  
Liz walks into Helena's bedroom and places down on the floor; she looks at her cousin, "What relationship?"  
  
"Oh come on Liz, you dig the guy, and"  
  
"It's none of your business" she crosses her arms, "Plus, why would he date a girl like me?"  
  
"Maybe your cool, smart, great attitude and he likes you, because you're a caring and outgoing person, guys these days digs that part"  
  
"Really," as she seems bit more interested in what Helena is saying, "So it has to do with my powers and ablities?"  
  
"No, but your powers & abilities can come in handy, in situations with the Meta/human issues going around the world, trust me he likes you, no matter what." Mike knocks on the apartment door, "Lemme get that" Helena went over to the door and opens it and she sees Mike, "Hey"  
  
"Hey, mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Helena opens the apartment door a bit further and allows Mike to walk in, Liz sees Mike and she tries to hide her smile, "So, want me to leave the room?"  
  
"Nah, I'm want you two to do something for me"  
  
"What is it?" said Liz, being curious  
  
"A mission, this man named Jay Franklian is selling Meta/humans on the black market and must rescue them, because they are selling the Meta/humans by body parts"  
  
"Ewwww! How sick!" said Helena  
  
"Let's go and lay the Smackdown on Jay Franklian," said Liz  
  
"Okay, you two are a great help," said Mike, "Here is the address" he hands the address to Helena and Helena hands it to Liz to look at, because she has photographic memory, it's a special ability that she can easily remember something.  
  
Liz looks at the information and its now stored in her brain, "My guess there are guards around, this estate and looking like crime-fighter chicks will be suspicious"  
  
"Since the dude is rich and all, we have to wear a dress, something hoochy," said Helena, "But all the stores are closed"  
  
"How about mugging them off in the ladies dressing room at Jay's pad, at least we get it for free"  
  
"Sounds good, but how to we get inside?"  
  
"Sneak," said Liz  
  
"Oh I knew that"  
  
"This is a covert operation and you will have no wires or transceivers attach to you, so it won't blew up your undercover," said Mike  
  
"Its cool and easy, I did it before at your place, except I shut down the transceivers down," replied Liz  
  
**************  
  
Kane walks around the room and Raine is standing at the doorway, "My fine child, my warrior" he looks at Raine, "Can you do a favor for me?"  
  
"Anything my 'Lord'"  
  
"Good, I want you to check up on some things, its in the basement, report back if there are any changes down there"  
  
"I will sir"  
  
"You can go," Raine walks out of the room and Kane watches her go and he chuckles evilly, "Soon it will scream, soon it will all end" This means bad news, also this was the same line Ben use to say, does this have to do with the Door of Armageddon or something?  
  
~*~  
  
Liz and Helena walks up to a 25ft fence, its one tall fence, but they can do it. They back up slowly and they leap in the air and crosses to the other side, landing in the green cut grass. A couple of dogs are barking and they run over to two woman, "Here doggy" Liz reaches in her pocket and pulls out two steaks and threw it at the dogs. They ate it, "Good doggy," they finished it and now they looked at Liz, growling viciously, "Oh, you want to be vicious?" She crotch down and stares in them, "I can be vicious" her eyes changes into a cougar and the dogs freaks out, with the transformation and runs away whimpering. Liz changes back to human form.  
  
"Your pretty good, where did you learn that from?" said Helena  
  
"TV," she pauses for a second and looks up at a window, seeing two woman in their hoochy outfits, "Except the transformation part"  
  
Helena looks up at the window and smiled, "Look what we scored" Helena and Liz runs up to the mansion really fast and they leap into the air, landing silently on the roof, Helena heads over to a dark window, so if they went into the other window where the woman are at, things will get suspicious. Helena went over to a window and silently opens it; she went in first, then Liz.  
  
They walk silently out of the room and they checked the halls, so there are any bodyguards or guards around, the coast is clear, for now. Liz opens the door and sees the two woman putting make-up on.  
  
"Hey, who are you two?" said the woman in a short black dress  
  
"Jay's girlfriends," said Helena  
  
"Girlfriend's are not allowed to this party," said the other woman in a short red dress, "Plus you two don't work for us"  
  
Liz closes the door, "Really? What can you do?"  
  
The woman in the red dress went over to Liz and about the slap her across the face, but she catches it in a matter of seconds, "Let go of me" Liz rolls her eyes and punches her in the face, she fell like a dummy.  
  
"Stupid blonde," said Liz  
  
The other woman charged at Liz and she ducks out of the way and Helena spins kick the girl in the gut and she falls down.  
  
"Let's get changed," said the two in a unison  
  
~*~  
  
Liz and Helena walks out of the dressing room, Liz wearing the red hoochy dress and Helena wearing the black hoochy dress. They are walking down the halls and then went down the grand stairway.  
  
A woman at the party looks at two, "Nice dress"  
  
The two smiled and liked the woman's compliment, the men that are with the party are checking them out and it's ticking the two off. A bodyguard went over to the two, "Jay is waiting for you two" he grabs Helena and Liz by the arms and leads into the bosses' room.  
  
He enters the bosses' room with them and Jay a man that looks in his late fifty's and wrinkling looking looks at the two, "Finally" Jay is playing poker with his guests.  
  
"Welcome my rear end," said Helena, in a sharp tone  
  
Liz thinks for a second, 'she is going to blow our cover' the bodyguard releases the two and waits what the boss has to say.  
  
"Snappy," said Jay, he looks at his guests, "Will you leave the room," they just sit there, "NOW!" They hurried off the seats and exit the room. He looks at Liz and then Helena, "Tell me something, ladies, why are you a bit feisty at the moment, I don't mind it all"  
  
'Ewwwwww' though Liz to herself, she rolls her eyes, "We are feisty, because we want to see the prisoners you have"  
  
"Prisoners? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what we mean you dumb idiot," said Helena  
  
"Oh, those prisoners you're referring" he snaps his fingers, "Search them, Kyle"  
  
Kyle grabs Liz first and he pushes her into the table, and starts to search her from head to toe. Liz so wants to kick his butt. Liz tries to get up but he pushes her back down. "Don't move or I will torture you..slowly"  
  
"Kyle, don't," said Jay  
  
Kyle stops what he doing, "Nothing" he backs up away from her and Liz stand back up, fixing her dress. Kyle looks at Helena, "You next"  
  
"I want to make a deal," said Liz  
  
"Okay," said Jay, he looks at Kyle, "Don't" Kyle nods his head and looks at the two hott ladies and then at Jay.  
  
"I want the location where they are held, the 'prisoners' you have"  
  
"Why?" said Jay, "For what reason?  
  
"I want to sell you, her" she points to Helena, "A fine looking Metahuman and she is worth a lot of dough to the black market"  
  
"A Metahuman eh? Okay, Kyle will take you to a motel and give you the money," he snaps his fingers and a couple of men grabs Helena, "Take her to where the other freaks are at" Helena looks at Liz, hoping she knows what she is doing and Liz can only watch Helena leave the room.  
  
"Let's go cutie," Kyle grabs Liz by the arms and leads her into a different doorway, that leads to the parking lot. He opens the door first for Liz and she enters the passenger side and sits. Then he enters the drivers' side of the vehicle and sits. "So, is there a chance me and you to be together," he puts his hand on her kneecap.  
  
"Get your hand off my leg or I break every part of your body, starting with your nuts"  
  
"Okay," he doesn't like the sound of it and he starts the car and drives off to the motel. He looks at Liz, "So.."  
  
"Shut up or you won't have your little 'dude' with you anymore," he doesn't say anything after that; he is probably scared of her.  
  
Within minutes the reached the motel and they get out, Kyle opens the door with a key and a briefcase, full of cash, "There's your money"  
  
Liz opens it, "Lots of bling-bling"  
  
He takes out a silent pistol out and Liz hears the gun and she knees him where the sun doesn't shine and he fells hard onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go" she disassembles the gun and takes out a needle out, "This will make the pain goes away," she walks away, "You know, there would be a chance with between us, I guess not."  
  
He gets up and takes out a gun out and pulls the trigger at Liz, she flash- like speed out of the way and he keeps on firing, but misses, she went over to him and grabs the gun and flips with it, twisting his arm and she back- kicks him in the lower leg and she grabs him and threw him into the wall. He falls onto the ground and she went over to him, "Awww, you're not even trying" she walks away giggling.  
  
He gets up and she is running out of the room, he picks the gun off the ground and continues to fire, she keeps on running and running, he shots at her and she made a grunt sound and splashes into the water and she floats, "Stupid little, brat" he watches her, thinking she is dead and he takes off with the money.  
  
Liz swims over to the pool ladder and climbs out, she didn't get shot, and she made the guard to believe he did shot her, but missed. She walks out of the pool, soak. She runs out of the yard and trips. She quickly takes off the high heels off and runs off again.  
~*~  
  
Helena sees the Meta/humans chained to the wall, most of them are men, woman, children, teens, and babies. 'These people are sick' she thought to herself, referring to Jay's men. 'God, where is Liz?'  
  
A telepathic teen looks at Helena, "Whose Liz?" said the teenage boy  
  
"Oh," she looks at the Meta, "A friend" she pauses and the Meta/humans looks at her, "A friend who will rescue us, I hope" Helena tries to pulls the chains but on the side of the chains is attached to tazors, its like a move sensory thing and the tazors starts to tazor her, "That's probably why, she chose me, to be captured"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz went over to the ruins of her apartment and found her crime-fighting clothes lying around, she looks around and the coast is clear and she quickly changes into her crime fighting clothes. She went over to an alley, but covered with bricks and she chucks the bricks out of the way, because her low rider black motorcycle is there. She went over to it and speeds off.  
  
She is dodging from cars to cars and she turns her transceiver on, "Oracle"  
  
::yes?::  
  
"Call the NGPD, saying there is a situation there, because the place, I'm heading is heavily guarded and I don't want Helena and the other victims get shot in the crossfire"  
  
::Victims?::  
  
"Long story, do it ASAP"  
  
::Okay, I'm on it::  
  
Liz takes a sharp turn and she sees an upcoming ramp ahead and she swerves to the side and she increases the speed up and she went over the ramp and she and the bike is flying midair, her hands is still onto the bike tightly and she quickly lands onto the ground, because the gravity pulls her down and she keeps on driving really fast down the street, she uses her photographic memory onto Jay's room and remember seeing a paper, when she was getting searched, the location of the victims hideout. She looks around and takes a sharp corner, "Oracle, the victims are at 34th Hughmont St, can you tell me where that is?"  
  
::Its on route 45, take a sixth right when your on the highway::  
  
"K thanks," Liz heads down the street and takes another turn, that leads to the highway, she looks at the other vehicles and it looks crazy, she can pull it off, she puts more speed onto the bike and she is dodging a couple of cars, zig-zagging through the dangerous highway. She sees couple trucks ahead, near the route exit she needs to go through, she has to do something daredevil, she flies up the highway and she swerves right, causing the bike to slide on the right side and she went under the truck and keeps on going, hoping this stunt won't go wrong, she successfully did it and she went into the exit and rides a bit further, she can hear the cops coming down the street and she smashes into a window.  
  
Helena hears the sound of glass, "Liz?" She stands up, the others stands up with her. Also Helena hears a faint sound of police sirens. Liz kicks the door down with a guard, "Liz you came!" she notices blood is leaking down her head, "Let's bandage that up went we get home"  
  
"Yeah" she senses the tazors attached to the chains, she uses her telekinesis causing the tazors to fly off of it. Helena pulls the chains off of her and so did the others. "Let's go" Liz leads out of the way and they can hear gunfire going off; "It gives us time to leave" she looks around.  
  
Reese walks into the room, "Don't worry, Oracle told me what happened" he looks at Helena. She smiles at him, Reese looks at the Meta/humans, "Come" They obeyed the cop's orders and Liz got on her bike and then Helena. "Don't worry, we got Ray Franklian, he is gunned down"  
  
"Thanks Reese," said Helena, "I think we should get going" Reese smiled and Liz starts the bike and takes off.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks over to Mike, "Mission completed" she looks at his computer to see what he is doing, "All the Meta/humans weren't harmed"  
  
"Thanks," he smiled at her, "You're very helpful"  
  
"Thanks," she smiled at him  
  
"I'm wondering, do you want to work for me? To protect all Meta/humans and also we can maybe stop Quion?" He didn't mention Kane, because he doesn't have the idea to defeat him, maybe Liz can stop Kane, somehow.  
  
~*~  
  
Raine walks into Kane's room, "Sir, it's soon to awake, sir" She stands at the wall, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Good, soon it will end very soon, muahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
~*~ 


	11. News on Raine

News on Raine  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry, Mike, Kane, Ray, Raine, Jargon, Strike; the building/staff/warriors of Quion belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
On a early morning in New Gotham, Liz quickly gets off the couch, in her and Helena's apartment and she rushes over to the bathroom cabinet and she pulls out her bottle of pills, she is shaking a bit, she takes out and she swallows a couple of pills and she collapses to the ground and her seizures is getting out of control, she clutches to her knees and shakes on the ground, trying to hope her seizing stops. Finally it does and she slowly gets up, but very dizzy. She holds onto the sink, as going up and she looks at herself in the mirror, she looks like crap.  
  
Helena walks out of her bedroom and she sees Liz, "You okay? You look like crap"  
  
"Soon, I will be, just a daily dose of seizures, I will be fine." She feels much better and she exits the bathroom and enters the kitchen, she opens the refrigerator and takes out a carton of milk. Helena walks into the kitchen and takes out a glass out and placed it down on the table.  
  
"Sit and let me help you," Liz obeys Helena's orders and she sits, Helena pours the milk into the glass cup, "I'm guessing it's pretty strong"  
  
"Its always strong, my medicine usually kicks in," she takes a giant sip of the milk and she felt a bit light headed, "It depends if it wants to work or not, it acts stubborn" Helena sits on the other side of Liz.  
  
"That happens, let's hope your medicine will kick in, because you have dinner with Mike and you don't want your seizures to ruin the evening"  
  
"Yeah" she takes another sip of the drink, "Let's hope so"  
  
~*~  
  
Strike walks into the clock tower, looking for Liz, but Dinah is there instead, Barbara is at a meeting with the school boards, "Where Liz?" He looks around.  
  
"Liz is at Helena's apartment, is everything okay?"  
  
"Not really, but thanks anyway," he exits the clock tower and heads to Helena's apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray walks around the room, "Are you going to fight Liz today?"  
  
"Yes and shut up!" He walks around the room, holding his sword, "But I do want you and your men to find Jargon, your son and terminate him"  
  
"Why?" Ray said confused, "What did he did to you?"  
  
"None of your business, find him now!" Raine pins Ray to the wall, with her foot, "Or you will be sent to the Iron Madien where you can feel real pain"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz finishes twenty glasses of milk and she feels fine, "I feel much better" Helena nods her head and Strike kicks the door down, "Hey Strike"  
  
"Can we talk?" He pauses and stares at Helena, "Alone" She gets off the chair and exits the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Its you"  
  
"I'm confused"  
  
"Remember that night, that Raine was sick, we ended up catching it"  
  
"That probably explains the severe seizures, I had earlier"  
  
He looks at her, "We need to get Raine back, she has the antidote" he starts to cough pretty bad, "We need to take blood samples out of her and inject it into our bodies, it's the safest way to cure it, rather going back to Quion to get the real treatment"  
  
"Okay, tonight"  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"I have a dinner with Mike and no you're not going to ruin in!" Strike looks ticked, "I know you're like an overprotected brother, but relax and take a chill pill along with it"  
  
He rolls his eyes at her; "If you get very sick or whatever it's on you" He storms out of the room and slams the apartment door.  
  
Helena walks into the room, "He has serious issues" she looks at Liz, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah" she walks away, "I'm heading to Mike's"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks into Mike's living room, "Hey, I made it" She looks at the room and smiled at him, but is fades; she is feeling a bit light headed, maybe coming here was a bad choice.  
  
"I knew you would come, hey wanna eat now?" He looks at her and she is shaking a bit, "You okay? You look sick"  
  
"I will be alright" she starts to shake, she heads over to the couch and sits, she takes out her pills out and takes a few and swallows it.  
  
"Should I call a doctor?" as he went over to her side  
  
"No, what will you say? That your Metahuman friend got the sickness from her 'sibling/friend'? Strike was right, I shouldn't come" Her seizures is a getting bit stronger.  
  
"Oh, what can I do?"  
  
"Stay with me," she can't stop shaking.  
  
"Okay" he put his hands on her shoulders, he cares for her and her safety/  
  
~*~  
  
Strike spots Raine training and he can't stop coughing, Raine hears a cough and decides to check on it and she spots Strike, "Strike!" She charges at him and he shoots electricity out of his hands, slowing her down, he takes a needle out and takes the blood out of her, "Sorry, little sister"  
  
"What are you doing?" she growls at him and her body grows out spikes out, like almost like Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
"An antidote"  
  
"Why do you need an antidote?"  
  
"I have your kind of flu and Liz has it!" She doesn't seem to care, "Sorry" he punches her in the face. His body engulfs in electricity and he shoots into the sky and travels through the clouds and shoots himself out of the clouds. He forms himself into a Metahuman form and then he enters Helena's apartment, "Where's Liz?"  
  
"Mikes'", said Helena  
  
~*~  
  
Strike enters the room and sees Liz, lying on the couch, "Man, she is getting worse," Liz can't stop shaking, "Oh god she is getting worse" He is trying to act panicky and he takes out a needle out and injects it into her arm, "This will stop it" slowly it works and she opens her eyes, "Sis, mission completed, very fast and the worst part, Raine is on Quion's side"  
  
"Yeah, very fast indeed," she thinks what Strike just said, "We can get Raine back"  
  
"What are you saying?" said Strike  
  
"There is a chance to get her back and we need lots of power or whatever to stop Kane and the DOA."  
  
"We need time to do so"  
  
"Let's get her back, when we are prepared, strong, and figured out a plan out, we are not going to do it today, tomorrow or next week, this mission will take many months ahead, but we must do something and fast, we don't have too much time left"  
  
~*~ 


	12. Hot Boyz

Hot Boyz  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own: Liz Barry/Predator, Mike, Ray, Strike, Jargon, Kane; the building/staff/warriors of Quion belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter explains why my character Liz is equivalent of a cat  
  
~*~  
  
Huntress and Predator stands on top of a rooftop, during their nightly patrol, "Do you see any baddies around?" Predator stares off into space, not realize Huntress is talking to her, "Earth to Predator"  
  
Predator looks at her, "Oh sorry" her eyes is a bit watery, "What was it again?"  
  
Huntress rolls her eyes, "Do you see any bad guys around, because you can see things up close and I can't" Predator waves to herself, like cooling herself down, "You okay?"  
  
"Just feeling a bit hot"  
  
"You sick or something?"  
  
"I probably need rest, and then I probably feel better"  
  
"You don't sleep, do you?"  
  
"I don't, but once in a while, I do sleep, like running out of energy or getting the sniffles" She walks away, "See ya" Predator jumps over to the next roof and then the next, till she disappears in the fog.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray walks into the office and sees Kane sitting down on his chair, fiddling around with his sword, "You look bored"  
  
"Yeah, I need excitement" he looks at Ray, "If you probably want to know why, I'm not after Liz at the moment, she is having one of her 'moments'" Ray didn't say a thing, like he knew he was going to say something.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks into her bedroom and she lies down on her bed and she falls asleep, she suddenly wakes up and sees two warriors in her room. She leaps in the air and tackles the two and she back-kicks the warrior in the gut and he falls to the ground, the other warrior takes a gun out and she punches the warrior and grabs the gun. "Hey! Get over here!"  
  
"Excuse me?" said the male warrior  
  
"Take your clothes off!" He looks at her, not doing a thing, "Make it snappy!!" He takes his shirt off, revealing his 6-pack and muscular bod, "Nice pecs" She adores it for a second and she flash-like speed over to him and pins him to the floor and she starts to make out with him, she looks at him for a second and continues to make out with the enemy, she looks at him, but its a different guy, it's the guy Mike, that she likes, "Mike!? What are you doing?"  
  
"You tell me it's your dream"  
  
"Yeah, do you know what that means?" She wakes up with sweat on her face and startled, "Oh god, not this again" she slowly panics and she rushes to the bathroom and she turns the sink faucet on and she splashes water on her face.  
  
Helena walks out of her bedroom, to see why Liz is like panicky, even though she is not with it. Helena walks over to the bathroom and she sees Liz splashing her face with water over and over again. "You okay?"  
  
Liz stops what she is doing and she looks at Helena, "Yeah, wait, and no" she hurries over to the towels and she wipes her face, quickly and Helena notices she is shaky and agitated.  
  
"What is it?" she went over to her cousin, "Its okay, you can tell me"  
  
Liz looks at Helena, "I-I-I-I-I entered my feline flaw" She exits the bathroom and she paces back and forth, biting her nails, she is a bit tense and stressed, about this 'Feline flaw'  
  
"Feline flaw?" As she is unsure what that meant to Liz  
  
"Arrggh! It's what female cats go into"  
  
"Oh," she finally realized what that is  
  
"Its not funny, your not the chick that has to deal with it, like two or three times a year" she looks around, "I hate when this happens to me! That is how I met Jared, Greg, Tim, Joe..." she goes on and one.  
  
"No wonder you didn't mention those men" Liz frowns at her, "how about stay in the house all day," as she tries to make a suggestion  
  
"That doesn't work!" she looks around the room, she went over to the window to look out and she spots a man working on the streets, she uses her enhanced eyesight and gazes at him, "Look at hot boy over there" she looks at him, "Look at the nice biceps on him"  
  
Helena hurries over to the window and closes the blinds; she looks out of it, "Liz!" She rolls her eyes and slaps her across the face, "Liz!"  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that" she looks at Helena, "Hey, if you see me enter the dark side, hit me really hard across the face"  
  
"O-Kay"  
  
"It seems to work" she enters the kitchen and gets something to eat; Helena follows her, "Now I have to deal with it for two whole days! Also trying myself not to hit it with some guy!"  
  
"Don't worry, Liz, I will help you, so 'THAT' won't happen" Liz takes out a box of cookies out and starts to munch on it, "Anyways try to keep your mind occupied instead of thinking of men"  
  
"This sounds really complicated and hard!" Liz is a bit distressed at the moment, "Grrr! Tomorrow night, Mike wants me to see me and I don't think I can go there!" she takes a seat and slams her face hard on the table.  
  
"Hmmm, how about locking yourself in the closet?"  
  
"I shattered the door down"  
  
"Holy crap," said Helena and she take a pause, then replies. "How about locking yourself in the Arkham Asylum in the unbreakable glass cell?"  
  
"Did that too! That's how serious it is!" she sees a magazine on the table and looks at the guy on the cover, "Ooooo, nice muscles"  
  
Helena grabs the magazine and threw it out the window, "That would be gross"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind," she looks around, "Let's go out for fresh air"  
  
"And maybe checking out boyz," Liz smiled, just thinking about it  
  
"Not going to happen" she thinks and then replies, "Change into animal form, like a cat"  
  
"Did that, Drake had to wash everything in his apartment"  
  
"Uggghh, gross!," Helena drops her mouth in disgusts, "I think I'm going to throw up" she leaves the room and enters the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz smiles and exits the apartment, while walking down the halls, she spots a really hott guy, "Hey" she stares at him, smiling at him.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her.  
  
"What'ca name?" she said sweetly at him  
  
"Tom," he grins at her, "You?"  
  
"Liz," she grins at him, gazing at his eyes and everywhere else  
  
Helena walks out of the bathroom and notices Liz isn't there, "Oh no!" she hurries out of the room and grabs Liz, "Sorry, she isn't feeling herself" she walks past him with Liz.  
  
"See ya around, cutie" Liz and Helena walks down the halls and exits the apartment.  
  
"Whoa" as he watches that woman 'Liz' leaves the apartment, "Man, she's hott"  
  
~*~  
  
"I didn't imagine this to be serious!" said Helena, walking down the street with Liz, keeping an eye on her.  
  
Liz isn't paying attention to her, she gazes to all of the guys around, "Oooooooo" she smiles at each of them, passes her.  
  
"Liz, you should tell Mike about this 'feline flaw'"  
  
Liz turns to her cousin, "I can't!" That got her attention to her, "I don't know what he will say to me and this is embarrassing to thee guy I like! My life is over!"  
  
"Not exactly, you just have to get through this tonight and tomorrow night"  
  
"I don't think I can!" They entered the clock tower, "I hate when this happens to me!"  
  
"Don't worry, just relax and stay in the clock tower"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~  
  
Helena walks into the lab with Liz, "Hey Barbara"  
  
Barbara turns around and she sees her and Liz, "Hey, you two, Helena, why aren't you at work?"  
  
"Babysitting Liz, I can't tell you why"  
  
"O-Kay, hey can you help me with this?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Liz smiled and she hears some noises and she walks away and she sees Alfred ironing in another room, Liz is in the dark side and she stares at him, "Mmmmm" very silently, so he can't hear her, "Awwwww" she smiles and she flash-like speed and starts to make out with Alfred.  
  
Helena heard a noise, "Liz!" She stops what she is doing and enters the room and she looks in horror and she pulls Liz off of Alfred and punches her hard in the face, "UGH! I didn't imagine being THAT BAD!"  
  
"Oh god, I feel sick" she starts to wipe her mouth, "Yuckie!"  
  
"Same" she looks at Alfred, "Excuse her for a second" she covers her mouth and takes off with Liz, "Barbara I'm going home with Liz" The two leaves off, Barbara looks confused.  
  
~*~  
  
They reached to the apartment and Helena takes out a scramble board game, "Let's play a game, keeping our mind off of everything" Liz takes a seat and she is shaking her leg, she can't sit still. Helena puts a couple of letters out and puts it on the board. Within ten minutes of the game, Helena decides to say, "Game over"  
  
"What!?" Liz looks clueless  
  
"Look at your words"  
  
Liz looks at her words, "So"  
  
"So, you have icky words, I don't dare even to say"  
  
"Yeah your right," she looks disgust, she looks around the room, till she hears a knock on the door.  
  
"You stay there" Helena gets off the chair and she opens the door, it was Mike, "Hi" Liz comes in behind of Helena and she is blocking Liz away.  
  
"Hey you," said Liz, grinning at Mike  
  
"Liz, are you ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready"  
  
"Okay, I will be in my car" he walks away from the door.  
  
Helena closes the door, "Ewww! Where are you going?"  
  
"Retrieving something for him, nothing bad"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
~*~  
  
Mike parks the car in a wooden area and waits for the guards to leave, "I want you to go inside of the ship and get an ID card"  
  
"Okay" Liz looks out the window, trying to keep her cool, especially trying not to go to the dark side.  
  
About five minutes later, Mike looks around the car, "Man, its pretty foggy in here" He leans over to get the car cool down, Liz gazes at his bike, she smiles and then shakes her head.  
  
"Ugh!" she hurries out of the car door  
  
"Liz! Wait!" he has no clue what is up with her  
  
Liz runs down the ramp and she jumps onto the ship, she walks by slowly and knocks one of the guards out and she grabs the ID card out of his hands. "That was quick" Suddenly the alarm goes off and tons of guards gets out of the cabins and they start to chase after Liz and she runs down the ship and goes to the bow and jumps off and dives into the water. Within seconds she reaches out of the water and two minutes later she reaches to the car and enters it. "Here" she quickly hands him the ID card, "Just drop me off at my cousin's place" she sounded moody.  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walks into the apartment and then enters the apartment room. She walks into her bedroom and lies down on her bed and ends up falling asleep. The next day, she wakes up and the first thing she does, when she got off her bed, she paces back and forth.  
  
Helena wakes up and notices Liz is awake. "How was last night?"  
  
"Don't bother"  
  
"Sorry I ask, hey you still going to Mike's?"  
  
"No, I have to cancelled it, I don't want him to know that about me and my feline issue"  
  
"Oh yeah, also he won't care"  
  
"But I don't know how his mind works!" she walks around in the room, "I will stay home and rest till this S.O.B. is over" she takes her cell phone out and calls him, "Hey"  
  
::Hey, you still coming?::  
  
"Change of plan, something came up," she hangs up on him, "Now, I relax"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Liz turns on the TV and begins to watch cartoons, Helena leaves the apartment, thinking Liz will be alright, "See ya" she is watching a cartoon marathon on Cartoon Network.  
  
Later that night Liz can't sit still, she gets off the couch, "Oh no" she thinks for a moment, "I should clear my head" She exits the apartment room and she spots Tom, that sends her to her dark side, "Hey Tom"  
  
"Hey Liz, wanna come in?"  
  
"You guessed it" she went over to him and starts to kiss him, he opens the door and the two enters it and slams it shut. A couple hours later, Liz exits his apartment room and went to her apartment and she closes the door and sneaks into the bathroom and she collapses on the ground, crying. She is upset because she did the you-know-what with Tom.  
  
Helena wakes up from her beauty sleep and she hears Liz crying, she gets off her bed and she went over to the bathroom and looks down on her, "What happened?" She sense what probably happened, "Oh, man" she kneels down beside her cousin and hugs her. Liz know she has to tell him, the reason she didn't come and also in a way it was a huge mistake.  
  
~*~  
  
Mike is about to go to bed and Liz walks into the living room, "I thought you had a changed of plans"  
  
"Sort of, it's hard to explain, Mike, I want to tell you why I couldn't come over, it is something I go through and its more like a phase"  
  
"A phase?"  
  
"You know female cats, going into the yearly thingy"  
  
"Oh, wow, so you missed dinner because of that?" he seems a bit surprised that she enters the female cat thing.  
  
"Yeah" she walks over to the windows and tears were going down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey its okay"  
  
"No it's not," she turns to him, "Earlier this night, I couldn't sit still and was about to clear my head and I met this guy" more tears went down her eyes. Mike knew what she was trying to say, and then she replies "I hate when this happens to me, its something I can't control"  
  
"Oh, its okay, really" he went over to her, "I understand" he went over to kisses her on the lips. Liz looks at him, she knew that he always likes her, no matter what, even going the three times a year thing.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Here the 411Get the Heck out of New Goth...

Here the 411...Get the Heck out of New Gotham  
  
Disclaimer: Bird of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry/Predator, Kane, Strike, Ray, Raine, Jargon; anything related to Quion  
  
~*~  
  
Ray walks around the city of New Gotham, searching for his son Jargon. So far no sight of him, plus he is either in New Gotham or in Nitro. "Jargon?" He called out, hoping an answer. This is his son and himself secret meeting place.  
  
Jargon out of nowhere walks out of the shadows and sees his father, "Hello father" he went over to him, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about something" he has right hand in his coat pocket, he begins to pull out a gun out, silently and stops. "I want you to locate Liz"  
  
"Why?" He looks at him, "Also, father, respect me if I may do, she doesn't need to go back to Quion, she already proved herself worthy" he points to himself. Ray looks around the area, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Nevermind, none of your concern, you may leave" Jargon nods his head and he walks away. Ray takes out a gun out and aims it Jargon's head and about to pull the trigger, but decides not to, he doesn't want to kill his flesh and blood, but he has no choice, because of Kane. He pulls the trigger and he drops dead to the ground, "I'm so sorry" he kneels down beside his son's dead body, "But this is for Quion and Kane"  
  
Kane appears out of nowhere and looks down at Jargon, "Wasn't that so bad? Now, Liz is to blamed for the death of Jargon Gulliver and she will be finished," he looks at Ray, "Ray, be a good boy and call the cops and tell them what happened, say she is wanted for murder"  
  
Ray smiled at Kane's plans, but is a bit upset he murdered his son, but this is for business. He takes out his cell phone out and calls the police, "I came to report my son has been murdered" as he sounded distressed, "I know who the killer is, her name is Liz Barry and I tried to stop her" he starts to cry, "But she killed him.." He soon hangs up and looks at him and they both smiled.  
  
"Now Liz is mine," said Kane  
  
"I will call the TAC team to secure every place in New Gotham and also the New Gotham Police station, will be ordered by me"  
  
"Sounds good, we will keep in touch," Kane walks away and shimmers back to Quion.  
  
***************  
  
At the clock tower, Liz is helping Dinah with her homework and there isn't someone in the clock tower, usually helping her. Barbara wheels over to Liz, "Hey, can you go for the store for me?"  
  
"Sure," said Liz and she gets off the couch, "I will be right back, and Barbara will help you if you need anything" Liz walks away and exits the clock tower.  
  
*************  
  
Ray enters the police station and went to the front desk; he pulls his badge out, "Special ops soldier, I'm taking over the business of the murder of my son Ray"  
  
"Okay sir," said the officer at the front desk.  
  
"I want you to make thousands of copies of a wanted picture of Liz, posted everywhere and handed to everyone in the city," he hands him a picture of her, "She is extremely dangerous, labeled at a lethal weapon"  
  
"Okay sir"  
  
Reese heard the name and he walks out of his office and he sees Ray, he hides immedienly and he exits out of the police station, in the different exit. He takes out his cell phone out and calls the clock tower, line must be busy, "Crap" he looks around the area and heads to The Dark Horse and tell Helena what is happening.  
  
**************  
  
Liz walks down the street and notices a lot of cop cars is around and black hummers, "What the?" She walks into an alley and heads to a short cut, she walks down the street, where contains no enemies around, only people walking up and down the street. But each of them is looking at a white paper and she stops walking and sees a wanted picture of her on a telephone pole.  
  
An early twenty year old guy walks behind her, "Hey cutie" he grins at her. She turns around sharply and he recognizes her face, "Its you!" The other people looks at the guy, to see what he is screaming about and they all recognize the girl. He was about the grab her arm and she shoves him into the ground and takes off.  
  
She is running down the street as fast as she can, she can hear police sirens and men yelling. A police cruiser blocks her way and she jumps over the vehicle.  
  
She ruins into the city ruins, where the homeless people live and she jumps into ditch, under the porch and hides. She can hear cops shouting the area and walkie talkie sounds of other people that sounded more like warriors, more like Quion warriors. All she can do for now is hiding; she doesn't want to shift shape, because she wants to get into the bottom of this. She takes out her cell phone out and tries to get through, but couldn't, she then decides to call Mike, she only got his answering machine. "Mike, if you are there, please call me ASAP" she hangs up and puts it away.  
  
***************  
  
At the police station, a few cops finally recognize the woman, its Liz, they all use to work with her, before she quit,  
  
"Hey, Liz use to work here, I wonder went wrong?" said a cop  
  
"Yeah," said the rest in a unison  
  
Ray hears the chit chatting in the main room and walks into it, "All of you shut up and work on locating her!" Ray cell phone beeps in and he answers it, "Ray," a pause for a second, "you found her? In the ruins, where? The homeless people live? Okay, I got it" he hangs up and calls the TAC team captain, "Go to the nearby ruins and blockade the area and find her alive!"  
  
***********  
  
Strike walks out of his place and he sees a white sheet of paper lying on the ground and he picks it up and notices its Liz. He calls the clock tower, no answer, "dammit" he murmurs silently and he rolls his eyes, meaning he has to go to Mike's mansion. He takes off quickly in the speed of light.  
  
************  
  
The warriors are searching the area, where Liz might be, so far nothing. All she can do is pray, hoping someone will come for her, probably Strike, most likely, because humans can't tangle with these warriors, because humans will get seriously injured or worse.  
  
*********  
  
Strike walks into Mike's mansion and sees him reading, "Have you heard?" Strike isn't in a good mood, because his 'sister' is being hunted and most likely trapped, somewhere in the city.  
  
Mike stops reading and looks up at him, "Heard what?" Strike takes out the wanted picture and shows him, "Oh god, let me call Liz and warn her" He takes out his cell phone out and calls her.  
  
***********  
  
Liz cell phone goes off and her eyes widen, because it's pretty loud. The Warriors stopped what they were doing and focused under the porch, they draw out the weapons out and hand signals to each other. Liz answers it, "Hey" she is quickly, and she has to go and away from the warriors.  
  
"Where are you?" said Mike on the other line  
  
"Just under the porch, now blazing" she puts the cell phone in her pocket and she sneaks out in a different way and runs off. A cop sees Liz and tries to grab her and she jumps in the air and lands on the other side of him and she continues on running. "I'm near the dockyards" she looks around the area, "I will be in an abandon warehouse  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, me and Strike will be coming, we will keep in contact" Mike hangs up and looks at Strike, "Let's get ready"  
  
********  
  
Liz runs into a warehouse and climbed up the ladder to get to the highest floor. She quickly gets onto the highest floor and she hides in a small hole. She uses her eye enhancement and look things up close; she sees warriors and the TAC team entering the warehouse, searching it. She slowly takes her cell phone out and puts it on vibrate, and keeps on a lookout.  
  
*********  
  
Mike drives to the warehouse, just nearby it, Strike opens the car door, "I will get sis" Strike exits the vehicle and he engulfs into a huge lighting bolt and shoots himself in the clouds and then blows up the warehouse, but not literary, so Liz won't get hurt. Strike lands into the rubble and kicks the warrior in the jaw.  
  
Liz escapes the hole and sees Strike, "Thanks, you didn't have to go chaotic on this" Strike frowns at her and she rolls her eyes, "Let's go before they decide to wake up" The two leaves and runs to the car and went in, Mike speeds off to get somewhere safe with the two.  
  
"Now, Liz, me and you can start a whole new life together," said Strike, happily.  
  
"I can't leave, what about my family?" she looks at her 'brother'  
  
"They can take care of themselves, plus you're wanted for murder. I wonder who killed someone and framed you to do the dirty work"  
  
"Guys, settle down, were almost out of town and there is my great aunts' cabin, you guys can stay for the night and move on," said Mike, while driving.  
  
Liz thinks for a second, "I will call Reese" She takes her cell phone out and Strike grabs it out of her hands and crushes it, "What the heck was that for?"  
  
"They might tapped your cell, we want to be safe sis, not getting hunted all over again"  
  
"Fine, okay, whatever" she crosses her arms, "Strike, your too overprotective of my safety, my job is to be at New Gotham!"  
  
"No it's my job to protect you and the escapees of Quion; it will be my fault if I fail!"  
  
"Guys, settle down, were here" He stops the car and the two gets out, "I will tell Helena the situation and help figure who killed what and get to the bottom of this" Strike nods and enters the cabin.  
  
Liz looks at him, "I will miss you" tears shoots out of her eyes and she runs over to the driver's side of the vehicle and kisses him and she moves away, "I gotta be inside, so Strike doesn't snap" Mike nods in agreement and she walks away and enters the cabin.  
  
Mike is going to miss her and him starts the engine and drives off, heading back to New Gotham and figure out what happened.  
  
*********  
  
At Quion, Kane smiled, "Since Liz is out of town, my job is completed, but first I must meet with the Birds" He looks at Raine, "Let's go" The two shimmered out Quion.  
  
********  
  
At the clock tower, Helena, Barbara, and Dinah is watching the news, about a murder and they showed a picture of the victim, "Its Jargon" said Helena and Dinah. Then the news reporter showed the killer image.  
  
"Oh, god it can't be," said Barbara  
  
"Its not be," said Kane walking out of the shadow, "Ray did that, because I told him to, god, my planned worked, perfectly, since Liz is out of the question, its soon to unravel the door of Armageddon, too bad Liz can't see this"  
  
"That's not going to happen!" said Helena, her eyes changes into cat-like eyes and she charges at him and kicks him in the face and he doesn't flinch, "Oh god" He smiled at her and grabs her and threw her into the computer equipment, Helena is knocked out.  
  
Dinah uses her TK on him darting millions of pencils at it and he takes out his sword out and slashes it, till it turns into saw dust, "Uh oh" Raine grabs Dinah and takes out a tranquilizer dart out and stuck it in her arm, "sleepily sleepy, Nighty night" Dinah falls asleep and Raine drops her hard onto the ground.  
  
"You can't be defeated or be hurt," said Barbara in a nervous tone of voice, scared in what he might do now, she is defenseless and no weapons around her.  
  
"That is corrected, Oracle or former Batgirl, you probably wondering how I know your identity, because I know everything" he winks at Raine. Raine takes out a gun out, "Boom!" Raine fires hitting her in the back and falls to the ground, along with her wheelchair, toppling on top of her. "Now its time and prepare!" Kane and Raine shimmered out of the clock tower.  
  
**********  
  
Liz looks out the window and senses something wrong and when over to Strike, taking his cell phone and calls Reese, "Reese?" Reese answers it; she can hear hospital intercoms going off, "What's going on?"  
  
"They were attacked, by an unknown man, Helena has a headache, Dinah's still asleep, and Barbara is dying, she is losing a lot of blood.." He thinks for a second, "All I can say, stay where you" Liz on the other line hangs up.  
  
Liz opens the cabin door and Strike grabs her, "Where the frig are you going?"  
  
"Back!" she walks across the grass and he went in front of her, "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Or else what?" He shoves her, "Our mission is leaving the country for good, not going back!"  
  
"Barbara dying! Kane visited them, if I leave this city, his job will be completed! Don't you ever get it?"  
  
Strike said nothing, "Let's go" he grabs his hands and the he engulfed into a lighting bolt along with Liz, to the hospital, where the three are at. The landed somewhere, where no one can't see them, "I will figure this out, you save Barbara"  
  
Liz nods and runs into the hospital, passing the guards, unnoticed and she enters Barbara's room, "Don't you quit on me" she went over to her bedside and sits down on a chair, "Thank god, for me not having ordinary blood types, I can do blood transfusions, don't ask" she takes a tube out and transfuses her blood to Barbara and this makes her falling asleep.  
  
About five minutes later, a gun click sounds in the room and Liz opens her eyes, a officer is behind her. "Get up" he said to her harshly and she slowly gets up, with the blood tube attached to her arm.  
  
A doctor notices the blood tube attached to her arm, "Oh god" he went over to her and gently takes it out of her arm and looks at Barbara's vital status and looks like she is improving, he looks at her, realizing she is one special person. The officer takes her out of the room and Reese sees her being arrested, he feels bad for her, and the doctor comes out the room, a bit happy. He went over to Reese, "Barbara is going to make it, that woman, saved her life"  
  
"Yup, she is a life saver and an innocent young woman"  
  
*********  
  
The officer's throws Liz into a cell with the other bad guys and she looks around the room, a bit weak and an officer enters the cell and treats her, make sure she is alright, since doing a blood transfusion. The officer leaves the room and about a few hours later, Liz wakes up and sees an officer standing in front of her, "You're free to go"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The murderer turned himself in"  
  
She nods her head and exits the cell and she then exits the police station, in a distance she sees Strike, handcuffed and being putted into a helicopter. All she can do is take off, she can't be seen by Quion. She jumps over the fence and heads back to the hospital to check on Barbara and the gang.  
  
***********  
  
Liz walks into Barbara's room and notices she is awake, "How do you feel?"  
  
Barbara smiled, as she sees her, "Good, the doctor was mentioning about you, how you saved my life, by a single blood fusion, only five minutes"  
  
"That's because I'm special" Dinah and Helena walks into the room, "Strike turned himself into the cops, he sacrifice to save me, my question was and still is, who murdered who and who did it"  
  
"All, I know Kane came to the clock tower with this young woman and already knew about your departure," said Helena  
  
"Maybe the news will tell us," Dinah turns onto the news channel and there is already breaking news, "Now what?"  
  
"The helicopter transporting the murderer who murdered Jargon Gulliver has blown up, authorities at the moment is trying to figure out how this happened and we will keep you informed about this incident" said the newscaster on the TV.  
  
"Jargon was the person who was murdered," said Helena with a shock and turns to Liz and she notices she is disturbed about something, who is Strike, a man she grown up with at Quion and became like an instant family member, even though she has a bad reputation at Quion, which is killing innocent people.  
  
"Strike," tears shoots out of her eyes and she went over the tv and puts her hands onto it, "He saved my life" Liz brushes the misery off of her, "Like always he said that he rather die than go back there, maybe he is still alive or not..."  
  
********** 


	14. Protection 101

Protection 101  
  
Disclaimer: Bird of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry/Predator, Kane, Strike, Ray, Raine, and Lizix; anything related to Quion.  
  
********  
  
At the Dark Horse, Helena is filling up Liz's mug of beer, "Is that your sixteen glass of beer or I am losing count?"  
  
"Can't get drunk, what can I say, I'm not normal" Liz starts to giggle about the comment she just made and she turns her head and Barbara enters the bar, "Hey its Babs"  
  
Barbara sees Liz and she smiled at her, "Hey Liz" a worker at the bar, helps Barbara down the steep stairs, till she can wheel around the area. Finally she is on ground floor and she wheels over to the two, "Liz, you seem in a cheerful mood, since that helicopter incident"  
  
"I got over it, I can't be in misery forever, it will ruin my fun" she takes another sip of her beer and Helena hands Barbara a mug, full of beer.  
  
"Thanks Helena" Barbara turns her head at Liz, "Liz, can you tell me something about Kane"  
  
"Yup, very undefeatable guy, that is all I can say," but Liz knows more about him, lots more, "I think I should get going" she pushes the beer glass over to Helena, "Thanks" she takes out her cash and places in front of her, "Keep the change" She hurries out the bar.  
  
Barbara and Helena watches her go and then looked at each other, "I sensing she knows more about that Kane dude, but why hiding it, since he is the big bad, in general speaking"  
  
"Maybe, they go way back," said Barbara, she is getting the feeling, that they go way back, like some kind of relationship or something like that, when Liz was pre-Meta.  
  
***********  
  
Liz exits the bar and walks down the street, she looks at the buildings and she ended up staring into space.  
  
"Somebody help!" cried a woman, trying to run over to a group of black clad figures, grabbing a little girl.  
  
Liz stops walking and her eye enhanced and sees an angry mother, trying to stop, these group of men from taking her child. Liz began to have flash- backs when she was little, when she was being taken away from her home, this event is somewhat similar to her childhood. Suddenly a large boom sound, sounded like a gun, caused her to exit her flash-back. She looks around and sees the mother dead on the ground and she looks up and sees the girl being grabbed. The Metahuman flash-like speed over to the men and kicks one in the gut and back kicked the man, where the sun-doesn't-shine and she takes the kid, then takes off.  
  
"Mommy!" cried the little girl, seeing her mother dead on the street, murdered in front of her eyes.  
  
Liz feels bad for the kid, she had to deal with that, except there was a twist, she murdered her parents when she was nine years old and she doesn't want this girl to hurt someone in her family or even worse, by being in the hands of Quion, "Don't worry, you will be safe" she takes the three year old to the clock tower, to figure out what to do next.  
  
***********  
  
A black clad man lying on the ground, awakes up and dials Ray's number, "Ray, we lost her, Liz took the child"  
  
"Get that child back! Also Liz with the prize package!" Ray on the other line hangs up the phone.  
  
************  
  
Liz enters the clock tower with the little girl; Dinah sees Liz and a new 'friend', "Whose kid is that?"  
  
"Not mine, I'm protecting her" she leads the kid to the couch, "Hey, kid, what is your name?"  
  
"Molly" she said to Liz, "Where's my mommy?" she looks around the clock tower, searching for her mommy.  
  
Liz didn't want to break the news to the three year old, that her mother was gunned down, by her enemy, Quion, "She is on a trip" that is all she can say, she doesn't want to mention the word 'death' or 'killed' to a three year old. She turns at Dinah, "Quion tried to kidnap her"  
  
"Oh, maybe when Barbara and Helena get back, maybe we can figure this out" Dinah walks over to Liz, "For now, at the moment, I can help you take care of a three year old"  
  
"Thanks, I don't know anything about taking care of kids," she pauses and looks at Molly, "Molly, I don't know if your mommy told you already, are you a Meta or Metahuman?"  
  
"To a three year old, that sounds like a trick question," said Dinah, "When I was three, I had no clue, that I was one"  
  
"My mommy said, 'I'm special'"  
  
"Special?" Dinah turns to Liz, "Was that mean?"  
  
Liz walks away and leans against the railing, "That means, she either a special Meta or Metahuman, I'm a special Metahuman, Quion goes after the breed of species, if only they fall under the word, 'special'"  
  
"Oh, so special Meta or Metahumans are highly different from the two groups, by powers, ablities, skills, mentally, and physically?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that, like at the hospital, with the blood transfusion, I was able to save Barbara, without getting any bad diseases from both sides, for normal Metahumans or Metas, it has to be a miracle" she looks at Molly, "Molly, want a drink?"  
  
"We have Apple Juice," said Dinah  
  
"Okay, me want apple poop"  
  
Liz and Dinah started to laugh what she just said; anyways she is only a three year old.  
  
"I will get your apple 'poop,'" said Liz, walking away, towards to the small kitchen to get some apple juice for Molly.  
  
Dinah looks at Molly, "Molly, have your mommy ever told you what powers or special abilities you will get"  
  
"Nope" Liz walks over to Molly, "Cuppie!" Liz kneels down to the toddler and hands her the cup. Molly is now drinking out of the cup.  
  
Liz looks at Dinah, "Special Metahumans or Metas don't get their powers automatic, they slowly develop, but when reached to a certain age, powers and abilities get develop very fast" Liz takes a seat at the couch, "My main concern, what powers or ablities, Molly will get and figure what to do, to keep her away from Quion at all times"  
  
Dinah looks at her, "Yeah, Babs and Helena will be back any time soon, maybe they will have a useful suggestion," she turns her head to look at Molly and she is sound asleep, "Aww, we should keep our voices down, she must be very tired"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Dinah looks at her, "I'm going on the computer to see if the mother is on the Metahuman database"  
  
"I will watch her, its my sworn duty to protect this small soul" Liz looks down at Molly, watching her, because she doesn't want Molly to be in a place, where is full of pain and suffering and doesn't want her to deal with this terrible ordeal.  
  
About ten minutes later, Barbara and Helena enters the room, chit chattering. Dinah wheels around the spinny chair and looks at the two, "Quiet! We have a little friend sleeping"  
  
They nodded their heads, like okay, Helena walks over where Liz was and see a toddler sleeping on Liz's lap, "Oh" as she gets the sense what Dinah was referring.  
  
"Oh what?" as Barbara wheels over to where Helena was and sees the child, "Question" she looks at Liz and crosses her arms.  
  
Liz looks at Barbara, "Quion killed the mother and tried to take the child, I had to do the right thing"  
  
"I know, you did the right thing, but this is like kidnapping, except your protecting it, without authorizing the authorities"  
  
"I know" she gently picks Molly up, so she can get up and she gently places her down on the couch, and she is still sleeping, "Quion, probably have everything tapped, possibly watching the family, relatives, and friends, or whatever, they will do anything in their power to get that child"  
  
"Maybe we can work something," said Barbara, offering to help Liz's situation.  
  
"Sure, but try not to go near anyone who works for Quion," the 'Birds' nodded their heads on the agreement, Liz looks at the computer and looks like Dinah found information about the mother, "did you find anything on the mother?"  
  
"Yup, she was a Metahuman and when Molly was born, the child had a werid DNA, the doctors tried to call the CDC about it, mother took off, with the child, and the child is carrying something, which is deadly"  
  
"To mankind?" said Helena, walking over to the computer  
  
"No, whoever was in contact with the child, like first touch, first victim, which doubles the inner rage" she looks at Liz, "Like your trance, it's doubling, by strength"  
  
"That is why Quion wanted Molly, badly, because of Kane, if Kane touched the child, his strength doubles, and becomes pretty much invincible"  
  
"Now what? Will Molly will be safe?" said Barbara  
  
"She isn't safe yet, Kane will be most likely upset, he would drain her powers, suck her out to dry and get the powers from there, and there is no way to stopping him, but there is a way to prevent her from getting in Kane's hands."  
  
"What is it?" said Dinah, "Some kind of binding drink or whatever?"  
  
"Nope, I have to see one of my contacts"  
  
"An 'Ancient'?" said Helena  
  
"Nope, she is an old friend, she balances good and evil, she will protect the child till Molly is sixteen and Quion and Kane won't have interest in the child, I know, this is a bad ending, but I don't want Kane doing something, that causes end of the world destruction and I don't want Molly being in the hands of Quion"  
  
Barbara looks at the two, Liz is right, there is no safe way out of this, "Sounds good, we will help this thing out"  
  
"Thanks guys, Melody is in the park of New Gotham, center of the Earth and the city itself"  
  
"Let's get rolling, but what if Kane decides to visit?" said Helena  
  
"I will handle Kane and I want you make sure Molly will be safe in the arms of Melody" Liz stops talking and hears Molly waking up, "Let's do it now"  
  
**********  
  
Kane paces back and forth in his room, "Ray, buddy, you failed! Now, Melody, this chick I always had a thing for, is going to protect the child, so I won't have my hands on the precious child"  
  
"How do you know all these things?" said Ray  
  
"Because, I see everything, what is happening on Earth, except what Liz is doing, when familiar names are mention, I know what the plans is going to be, excuse me, I should pay a visit to Liz, come Raine"  
  
Raine looks at Kane, "Kane sir," she salutes at him.  
  
He turns to her and rolls his eyes, "What now? This better be good, I don't have the time" he crosses his arms and looks at Raine.  
  
"Lizix has risen"  
  
"She decides to do this now!?" Kane looks pretty mad now, "Perfect timing Lizix! You know, I was going to do something and you get to spoil my fun!"  
  
"Hehe, well its your fault," said Ray, "If you didn't do this ritual thing, to bring her back, none of this won't happen"  
  
"Haha, your not funny" Kane exits his room and enters the chambers and sees Lizix, smoking on the chair, "Hello, Lizix"  
  
"Hello lover, did I ruined your playtime?" she smiled evilly at him.  
  
"Yeah, but you seem more interesting to me, who cares I didn't get the child of strength, but things are getting more interesting" she smiled at him, "Except for you" she crosses her arms and frowned at him, "Sorry babe, you can't always win"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"But I can spend quality time with you" He closes the door, while being in the room with Lizix.  
  
**********  
  
The 'Birds', Liz, and Molly walks into the center of park, looking around the area, no sign of Kane, that because he very busy with Lizix, except Liz doesn't know Lizix has raised.  
  
"What now?" said Helena  
  
"I have to summon her," said Liz, she closes her eyes and bright light engulfs in front of Liz, making a large circle and she opens her eyes, "Melody, come forth!" she called the name to the light. The 'Birds' and Molly covers their eyes, because of the brightness. Finally they take their hands off their eyes and they see a beautiful woman all in white.  
  
Melody smiled, seeing Liz, "Liz, hello" as she said friendly to Liz, she bows down to Liz, "May I ask why you called me?"  
  
She opens her eyes and she sees Melody, the guardian who balances good and evil, "To protect the child of strength away from Quion and Kane"  
  
"Yes, I will help this child, but Liz, there is another conflict, just has resurfaced"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My sister Lizix, has return to Earth, remember her, the sibling you banished from Earth, is back on Earth"  
  
"Who is Lizix?" said Helena turning her head to Liz and then Melody  
  
Melody looks at Helena, "Helena Kyle, nice to meet you, Lizix, is pure evil, who broken the ancients rules many years ago and Liz banished her from Earth, because unfortuanaly she cannot be defeated, but only be banished, there isn't much time, Liz, fight this and you will succeed to great happiness" Liz nodded at Melody's words, she looks down at Melody, "Molly, my child, come, you will have a fun time at Gaia"  
  
"Okay" she went over to the bright light and she puts her small hands onto Melody hands.  
  
"The child will be cared for, till reach at age sixteen, she won't be the same girl, anymore, and she will be a third goddess, like me and the guardians in Gaia"  
  
"Okay, thank you" the bright light fades away, and there is nothing left, only the park and the 'Birds'.  
  
"Third goddess? Then you must be a goddess," said Dinah  
  
"I'm a Secondary goddess; the main ones are with Zeus and Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!"  
  
********* 


	15. Meeting with the 'Ancients'

Meeting with the 'Ancients'  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. The language of Al Bhed belongs to Square Enix. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry, Kane, Strike, Mike, Ray, Lizix, Raine, MortiSin, and anything else relating to Quion.  
  
Author's Note: In this whole chapter in this fic, I will be writing in a made-up language called Al Bhed (from Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2) and the parentheses in English shows you what they are saying.  
  
~*~  
  
On an early afternoon in the clock tower, Liz can hear the 'Ancients' are calling her. Barbara looks at her, "What is it?"  
  
"I have to go to a meeting, maybe they will know information about Kane and Lizix" Liz closes her eyes and speaks to them and then she faded away. Basically the 'Ancients' summoned her, because she doesn't have the power to teleport.  
  
~*~  
  
"Falusa," (welcome) said one of the 'Ancients', "Bmayca dyga y cayd so tayn" (please take a seat my dear) Liz smiled and she takes a seat around the round table, "Crymm fa pakeh?" (Shall we begin?)  
  
"Oac," (yes) said Liz  
  
"Kuut, dra naycuh fa cissuhat oui palyica uv Kane yht Lizix," (Good, the reason we summoned you because of Kane and Lizix) he pauses for a second and looks at her, "Oui sicd ghuf ajanodrehk ypuid Kane, dra ihejanca ec tabahtehk uh oui du tavayd Kane" (You must know everything about Kane, the universe is depending on you to defeat Kane)  
  
"E ghuf ypuid Kane yht dra DOA, E cdemm lyh'd vekina ruf du payp res vun kuut, ynuiht dra desa frah Ayndr fyc punh, E luimth'd gemm res, uhmo pyhecr res, ehlmitehk Lizix " (I know about Kane and the DOA, I couldn't kill him, only banish him, including Lizix)  
  
"Drana ec y fyo, dra elements yht dra imdesyda pyddma fedr res, mega oui tet fedr Ben, ymcu drana ec yh yhudran bnupmas, ra cissusad MortiSin, fa yna dnoehk du veht dra mulydeuh uv MortiSin" (There is a way, the elements and the ultimate battle with him, , like you did with Ben, also there is an another problem, he summoned MortiSin, we are trying to find the location of MortiSin)  
  
"Ur kut" (Oh god) Liz covers her mouth, "MortiSin? Ur hu" (MortiSin? Oh no) This must be really bad news, if MortiSin isn't stopped all mankind will die from this destruction, "Fryd ypuid Lizix? Y fyo gemmehk ran?" (What about Lizix? A way killing her?)  
  
"Cunno, zicd pyhecrehk ran" (Sorry, just banishing her)  
  
"Drec pedac! E fecr drana fyc y fyo du gemm ran" (This bites! I wish there was a way to kill her)  
  
"Nemyq drana ec y cumideuh du ajanodrehk" (Relax there is a solution to everything) He got up and walks around the room, "E luhtyldat dra kutc yht kuddacc, caluhtyno, yht drent uhac du ramb ic, ihvundiyhymo fa luimth'd naylr du dra Spirit amasahd, fa yna dnoehk du veht ran, cu vyn hu milg" (I contacted the gods and goddess, secondary, and third ones to help us, unfortuanaly we couldn't reach to the Spirit element, we are trying to find her, so far no luck)  
  
"Dra Spirit amasahd ec jano dnelgo, pid ed ec kuut?" (The Spirit element is very tricky, but it is good?) she looks at the others and they nodded their heads, "Cunno, du pa nita yht ymm, ec ed palyica uv sa?" (Sorry, to be rude and all, is it because of me?) They nodded their heads, "Palyica E's cbaleym, dfu amasahdc Fire yht Light" (Because I'm special, two elements Fire and Light)  
  
"Oac" (yes), said one of the 'Ancients', "drana ec cusadrehk fa sicd damm oui, ypuid 9 suhdrc yku, eh Arkham, Reese yht Helena fahd du caa y vunsan 'Ancient' fyc gelgat uid, palyica ra fyc kaddehk lmuca du cusadrehk yht fa ryt du gemm res."(there is something we must tell you, about 9 months ago, in Arkham, Reese and Helena went to see a former 'Ancient' was kicked out, because he was getting close to something and we had to kill him)  
  
"Duu lmuca du fryd?" (Too close to what?) she is getting interested what they had to say, "Ypuid Kane yht Lizix? Un MortiSin? (About Kane and Lizix? Or MortiSin)  
  
" Huha uv dra ypuja, duu lmuca ahuikr du vekina dra calnadc fedreh dra amasahdc, dra amasahdc ec y gao du ymm aqesdahla yht fa druikr ra fyc y drnayd, pid ra fych'd, ra vuiht cusadrehk cbaleym eh uha uv dra amasahdc, hud oui, pid, dra Spirit amasahd, frah dra Spirit amasahd, pid frah dra Spirit amasahd vuiht ypuid drec, drec cbaleym drehk aclybat ran yht ahdanat oui, dryd ec fro pycelymmo ramm ec uh dra muuca eh New Gotham" (None of the above, too close enough to figure the secrets within the elements, the elements is a key to all existence and we though he was a threat, but he wasn't, he found something special in one of the elements, but not you, but the Spirit element, when the Spirit element found about this, this special thing escaped her and entered you, that is why basically hell is on the loose in New Gotham)  
  
"Clyno" (Scary), she pauses and looks at the 'Ancients', "But would that happen to the Spirit element anyways?" (Pid fuimt dryd rybbah du dra Spirit amasahd yhofyoc?)  
  
"Faent ahuikr, huba" (Weird enough, nope)  
  
A female 'Ancient' looks at the 'Ancient' that just spoken, and she looks at Liz, " Ajanodrehk ec mehgehk du oui, syopa dryd ec fro drec taletac du rybbah huf, mega oui'na dra 'uha'"(Everything is linking to you, maybe that is why this decides to happen now, like you're the 'one')  
  
"Dryd sygac cahca, ed ymm tuac" (That makes sense, it all does) This is starting to make sense, but most of the things are still unknown, at least she know stuff how to defeat Kane and other tidbits of elements and whatever.  
  
"Fa femm saad ykyeh, dryhg oui, Liz" (We will meet again, thank you, Liz)  
  
**********  
  
Within seconds, Liz finds herself back in the clock tower, Barbara looks at her, "That was one quick meeting"  
  
"Um, another deminsion timing is very different from Earth" she went over to the kitchen area and got herself a glass of soda, "Thank god, my Al Bhed language, wasn't rusty" she takes the tonix out of the frige and pours into the glass cup and she takes a sip of it. She puts the soda away and looks at Barbara, "Its time for me to prepare about stuff and I need to figure out what special thing, I'm carrying, it was suppose to be with the Spirit element, but it freaked out or whatever, I'm guessing anyways it needs me, because I'm linking to everything"  
  
"Connection to everything, sounds fun," Barbara didn't know what to say, "Is the Spirit element alive?"  
  
"Yup, problem is, they don't know what form she is and they can't contact her, because the Spirit element is very tricky to reach, luckily I'm two elements, I'm the 'One' to stop Kane, hoping Lizix as well, also another problem rised"  
  
"What?" Barbara can sense this part can't be good.  
  
"MortiSin have just rised, can my day get any worse than this"  
  
************** 


	16. Undercover Sistas

Undercover Sistas  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry, Kane, Strike, Mike, Ray, Lizix, Raine, MortiSin and anything else relating to Quion.  
  
********  
  
Predator is running from roof to roof, she is doing a nightly patrol, she haven't did much lately, because life for existence is getting too chaotic with Kane, his lover Lizix, and a creature called MortiSin has risen, can life get any better than this. But Predator will beat this son of a gun; she has Huntress, Oracle, Dinah, and Reese. She doesn't care if a lot of people will help her, she wants evil done, mostly circulating the three big bad, especially MortiSin, MortiSin isn't human or Meta/human, its a monster, looks like a cross between Godzilla and a Humpback Whale, but scary as hell, and its very large, tall, the size of it is close to a size of an asteroid, but its attacks is very deadly, that is when Liz comes in, but she never tangled with it before, but there have to be a first for everything.  
  
She stand still on a roof, which, few seconds ago she just landed on and she looks down below and she sees a group of people loading boxes onto a truck. Predator crotched down and her pupils widen, to see things up close and she sees some kind of marking or symbol on it. She couldn't figure it out, but she is storing it for memory, when she has to bring it to Barbara and her photographic memory is a very excellent use, that is why she can think clearly and remember information, numbers, pictures, faces, or whatever in a blink of an eye. She made her pupils back to normal, like normal people eye pupils should be. She stand back up and she turns on her transceiver on, "Oracle you there?"  
  
"Yeah," said Oracle on the other line  
  
"These people, are doing something illegal, there is a marking on the boxes" she looks a bit closer to see what the symbol looks like, but all she can get out is scribbles with designs.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Scribbles with designs" she continues to watch them, "Any guesses?"  
  
"Nope, nothing on the computer with scribbles with designs" she pauses and then replies, "Go check it out"  
  
"Okay, I'm on it" she shuts it off and she shift shape into a black crow and she flies down the roof and onto the hood of the truck, she looks down at the men and the boxes.  
  
"Get outta here bird brain!" yelled a young man, trying to scare the bird, but she not flying away.  
  
'Not gonna happen' as she thought to herself, she is still perched onto the truck and she looks at the boxes, 'now it makes sense, they are shipping illegal drugs' she pauses for a second, 'problem is, where?'  
  
"Guys, we need to ship this off in Massachusetts and the boss won't be happy"  
  
'Massachusetts' eh? But why so far away? First I need a bit more information bub and then I'm gonna whoop ya one'  
  
"Okay, what town or city will it be in?" said a man, loading another box onto the truck, "I hope it will be a city, because in cities we can get away easily"  
  
"Yup, it's Boston, come on and lets go"  
  
They nod their heads and they finished up loading the truck. The man closes the back door and the loud sound echoed in Predator's head, startled her. "Whoa"  
  
"Hey, did you hear something?" They looked up at the bird.  
  
She gulps and had to do something, "Caw, caw, caw"  
  
"You must be hearing things, I think the drug smell is causing you to act a bit whack" the man thought the bird said something and he entered the truck, she flies off and the truck drives off.  
  
'That was close' she flies up to the roof and shift shape into a human form and she didn't see Huntress, she turns around and scared herself, she nearly fall of the roof. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that was you, anything up?"  
  
"Drug smuggling and a dude thought he was trippin' thinking I said something, but I went bird talk, that was close, and we gotta go to Boston, Ma, to bust their chops"  
  
"Boston? Whoa!" Huntress didn't imagine for this issue, was going to be that far, "I didn't expect that"  
  
"Expect anything, sweetheart, now we are going to stop them, as undercover sistas"  
  
"Undercover Sistas? Do you mean like cousins?"  
  
"Yeah, same thing, let's go, before they get away, like getting out of the country, which that is totally not going to happen in my book, don't worry about transportation, I got that covered," she points to herself, "Shape shifting so comes in handy"  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to shift shape into? Probably shift shape something big, very big" Huntress turns around and starts to ramble on and on. Predator is shifting into a large beast, a mythical beast that is, which is a dragon. Huntress turns back around and she scared herself, "Oh my god! I didn't expect that!"  
  
"Get on"  
  
Huntress gets on Predator, "This is going to be fun, hey what about exposure? And also the army, navy, or whatever they spots us?"  
  
"Don't be like Marlin the fish, relax, and when we get there, we gotta get an outfit, something hoochy and we gotta act cool" she started to flapping her wings a bit, the wipe is making large gust, blowing the garbage on the ground to fly around here and there.  
  
"Ummm, have you done this before?"  
  
"Hehehe, nope, buckle up girlfriend, were goin' for a joy ride" she flies up in the air, "Cool, part, I can breathe fire"  
  
"Oh god" she holds tightly onto her.  
  
Predator the dragon flies off, going about 160mph, "Hold on and I don't want your skinny little butt, fly off, and I hafta rescue you and all, which ruins our mission, you know I hate failin' missions and it isn't that cool at all, ya know"  
  
"Liz! Shut up and fly! I'm getting a bit queasy" she doesn't want to throw up on Liz, because Liz won't be pretty happy dragon.  
  
Liz flies up in the clouds and she zooms across the clouds and she is making the navy radar all loopy, so they won't bomb her and Helena and that would be quite messy. About ten minutes later they reached to Massachusetts and she lands onto the ground, Helena gets off of her and lands onto the ground, "Land ho!"  
  
Liz shifts back to human form, "You need to get out more" she walks away and Helena gets back on her feet and follows her, "Let find a store or something"  
  
"Liz, do you know anything about Boston, since you probably get out more?"  
  
"Heh, no," Liz start to chuckle, "Oopsies, sorry hun, I didn't mean like that" Liz walks over to a busy place, "Ah, but I know places in Boston, like stores, but I do know information"  
  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?"  
  
"Never came to my mind, Helena relax, we are going to stop these dudes and then go party!"  
  
"No we go back to New Gotham and figure about to handle the three baddies and all"  
  
"For once, can we ever relax!? But no, everything is pronto, to you and people in the big clock" she raised her hands, "Fun, won't kill you" she walks a bit further, "Ugh, party poopers"  
  
"Someone's PMSing," murmurs Helena  
  
Liz turns around and looks at Helena, "I heard that! I don't do that or enter that! I have the cat issues, which is highly different from people and you! You are not an equivalent of a cat; you only have tad bit abilities, big whoop! But I have it all, you have no idea!"  
  
"Okay, Liz, calm down, your scaring people," Liz looks around and people runs off, "Sorry, I didn't expect you to blow up on me, okay, we will party, so you won't be miss grumpy pants back at the big clock!"  
  
"Looks like you're the one PMSing"  
  
"HEY! Grrr, let's go, porkchops and I don't want a word coming out of your mouth!"  
  
"Or what? Your going to hit me?"  
  
"Ugh! Let's go" She grabs her by the arm and they went to look for a clothing store nearby. Within minutes they reached to a clothing store, "Wa- La"  
  
"Ahhh, let's enter and become Miss sweet thangs"  
  
The two nodded in agreement, this time, no arguing with each other and they searched for clothing, found something, pretty spankin hott. Within minutes they came out, where cool clothing. Liz is wear a black halter top and blue jean short shorts and Helena wearing blue tight pants and black belly shirt.  
  
"Liz, aren't you going to be cold?" as seeing Liz is shorts and a halter top.  
  
"Nope, I don't get cold, because I'm not cold blooded like you; I'm thee opposite, pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Nifty, where do you think they will be at?"  
  
"Ask around, where people who do bad things, like thieves, car hijackers, whatever that is trouble"  
  
"Let try alleys and places that is referred to the word, 'trouble'"  
  
"Okay, follow me, since you weren't a bad girl, except you have anger management issues"  
  
"You just don't drop the subject"  
  
"It's called torture, annoying the crap outta someone till it result either a dog fight or cat fight, it always worked like a charm"  
  
"Gee, I notice"  
  
The two walked down a street and they entered an alley, "Any fellas want trouble, especially with drugs around?" Two guys just stared at the two, not saying a thing, "Well, boys, if you don't tell me where the scribble with designs, drugs are at, you won't get some, you boys should defiantly know what that means"  
  
"Scribble with drugs?" said a guy, he thinks for a second, "It's held up in a warehouse, so are we really going to get some? Or that was the catch?" He takes a gun out and aims at the two's heads, then the other guy took his gun out.  
  
"Boys never will learn, that girls kick butt, not them," said Helena, "Sorry boys, the tides are turning and say your prayers"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" said the other guy  
  
They looked at the two very hott chicks and notice some peculiar about the two and their mouth drops, as seeing their eyes changing into cat-like eyes. They just stared, which cause them out to lunch, at the same time, in a unison, the two kicked the guy in the nuts and they dropped to the ground like flies, "Ooooo, that gotta hurt"  
  
"Yeah" they walked down the alley and they were hearing the two moaning, "Hitting the guy's in the uh-oh is like the world is coming to an end," said Liz  
  
"Yup"  
  
The reached to the end of the alley and they looked up and they see a warehouse in a distance, "Ah, there it is"  
  
"Very colorful, maybe that is why cops or whatever don't enter there, its girly colors"  
  
"Not colorful to my point of view"  
  
"Don't tell me your colored blind" she turns to her cousin  
  
"Yeah, don't make a big deal out of it; I can see only red, blue, green, black, cause that will be dark obviously to my point of view of eyesight, and yellow"  
  
"That explains why you're mostly going after the darker colors, anyways let go and stop this drug bust"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Liz and Helena went over to the warehouse and they sneak inside of the place, they are walking in the warehouse in dead silence. Till suddenly, "Freeze!" yelled a man coming out of the shadow. The two women stopped walking and slowly turns to them, "Who are you?"  
  
"We are the buyers," said Helena  
  
"You two came early," he smiled at the two, "But, your frauds, the real buyer is already here, morons" He whistled and more men enters the place, "Sorry, ladies" They lunged at the two and they grabbed them and threw them into different parts of the warehouse. They get up and looked at the two, "Fighters eh? I like it" Helena and Liz are in fighting positions, waiting for them to come over, so the two can whoop them up the hiney ho.  
  
They start to fire at the two and they moved quickly and ran up to each gunman and bump into them, causing them to drop their guns and Liz flash- like speed and kicks one in the ground and leaps in the air and spins kick them in the jaw. Helena charged at the gunman and kicks him in the mouth, yummy and he falls to the ground.  
  
The two crime-fighters stopped fighting and hear cop sirens, "Who called the cops?"  
  
"It wasn't me," said Liz, "Anyways, mission completed, let's go, before Barbara will have a nervous breakdown"  
  
"Yeah your right, what about partying?"  
  
"I will do that in New Gotham with my Homies"  
  
"Okay, let's go, I think next time, we do missions solo, because we don't mix, like chemicals, we end up blowin up, except with the mission about Meta/humans"  
  
"No, it's not that, its because of you, I'm being my natural self, but you're the one moody, I wonder if this is that time of month"  
  
"Hey!!!!!"  
  
"And sounds like it," Liz walks away laughing and Helena's face turns bright red, "And I'm right, boy, I'm good, hahahahahahaha"  
  
************ 


	17. Kanex

Kanex  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry, Kane, Strike, Mike, Ray, Lizix, Raine, MortiSin and anything else relating to Quion.  
  
***********  
  
On a Friday night, Liz decides to visit Mike, to see what he is up to, since he is a crusader to help the innocent Metahumans and Metas. She rarely seen him for the past week, because of family related or Predator duties.  
  
She enters the mansion, as the bodyguard allowed her to come in and she smiled at him, he is fearful of her, because not to long ago, she big the living daylights out of him, "Mike is in the office, he is expecting you"  
  
"Why thank you," she reached into her black slug slacks pocket and took out a ten dollar bill, "Go get yourself a drink" he took the money and then went back to work. She walks down the hall and enters the office, "Hello Mike, are you physic or what?"  
  
"Nope, I knew you would come sooner or later" he is too busy to turn around and said that in her face, because he is on the computer, just typing away.  
  
"Ahhhh, that's true, I decided to drop by to see, how you were doing, since I haven't seen you in like a week"  
  
He finally turns around and looks up at her, "I'm good." He smiled at her, "Would you care if you do a favor for me?"  
  
"Sure, what is it about?"  
  
"I need you to protect a man who is a former employee of Quion" He immedienly stops talking, because he can tell, she would interrupt him, most likely she would.  
  
"No way!" She paces back and forth, then she stops and stared him in the face, "Okay, what is the main reason you want me to protect this cold hearted beast from killing him in a heartbeat?"  
  
"He's in awfully in trouble"  
  
"Gee, I wonder why? Kidnapping children for a living and then cause them severe pain?" she crosses her arms, "This better be good"  
  
"It is, actually, he is on the eyewitness protection program and I want you to protect him, because someone hired a Hit man to finish him off, before he tell a soul, especially to a judge what he saw"  
  
"So tell me what he actually did to be on the eyewitness protection program?"  
  
"These special drugs, with scribbles with designs and he saw what the drugs contained and he didn't like it and told someone"  
  
"Scribble with designs?" She thinks for a second, "An Ex-Quion guard saw the drugs, freaked out till the cops came, then he must have been in the warehouse the same time me and Helena beat the crap out of the people trying to sell it"  
  
"So what does this mean?" He is mainly focusing on who wants him dead and why he freaked out.  
  
"My guess Quion wants him dead and for ever what reason, why these drugs are so special, my guess to protect him and get information out of him, and hopefully I won't snap his neck"  
  
"Liz, calm down, just protect him and do not kill him, then Quion will have a head start, what choices do we have?"  
  
Liz know he was right and she is going to protect this man, "Okay, I will protect him and try not to kill him"  
  
"Okay, he is held up in police custody, in a small abandon house, I'm guessing your special ablities will locate him on the dot"  
  
"That settles that, my scanning ability very comes in handy, takes for the tip." She exits the mansion and she goes over to her black low rider motorcycle and she drives off to the abandon house.  
  
While riding she did a lot of thinking, 'Maybe this ex-Quion guy changed or maybe it's the same guy that did a lot of pain to me, who regrets to die a lot, but sadly, I can't kill him, maybe torturing him would do, probably I have to do verbal torture, that sounds good' She zig zags across several vehicles and going at a fast pace. Her two eyes changes to clear red, which means she using her scanning ability to locate the right house. She looks at several houses till she found it. She drives near it, but not to close. Her eyes went back to normal and she sees enlarges her pupils and sees Quion men ready to enter the place and she makes her pupils back to its normal small size, she did that in one second. "Showtime" she revs up her bike and sped over to the wooden door and she knocks down the door with her bike, "Sorry fellas" she grabs the Quion ex-soldier and puts him on her bike and she turns her bike around and speeds off away from the house.  
  
"Thanks, Miss," he holds on tight onto her, so he doesn't fall of the bike.  
  
"Shut up!" she turns her head and takes one look at him and she began to have flash-backs at this man's face, who was guarding her cell and occasionally tazoring her, for his enjoyment, the flash-back quickly ends and she gives him a rude frown, to show him, she doesn't like him, "Were almost to the hideout" she turns around and she keeps on driving and driving.  
  
About ten minutes later she reached to this mini hotel, called Pandora 8. She gets off the bike and she grabs his by the upper arm and they enter the hotel. "Ow, not so tight, but wow, you have an amazing grip" she rolls her eyes and lets go of him and went over to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" said the man at the desk.  
  
"Got a room?" The Quion soldier turns to Liz and smiled, Liz holds back her temper and looks at him, "We are newlyweds, any rooms available?"  
  
"Yes, follow me" The two follows the man, "Any room service?"  
  
"Ye---"  
  
"No thank you, we will be alright"  
  
"Very well," they stopped at the door, "Here we are," he walks away from the two and they entered the room.  
  
"Man is comes with one bed!?" said the soldier  
  
"Shut up and sit, I will take the chair and keep an eye out for you" she closes the door and locks it.  
  
He looks at her, "Feisty" he pauses and stares at her, "You look vaguely familiar. Do we know each other?" He has a weird feeling that he knows her, but he is waiting for her answer.  
  
"The answers no!" she doesn't want to mention who she is, because he might be still working for Quion, plus she doesn't trust him, "Now sit"  
  
"Okay." He went over to the bed and sits down and looks at her, she also sits down, but at the chair, away from this scumbag, "So, what do you do for a living miss?"  
  
"Shut up, I don't want to hear your voice till twenty-four hours is up, then you can talk" She watches him carefully, like every move he makes.  
  
"You know, I'm going to be bored for twenty-four hours," he looks at Liz, "Unless if you mind entertaining me a bit"  
  
"Go to sleep." She really wants to strangle him badly, because he is starting to annoy her, but she can't, she can't kill and Mike and the rest of the people at the clock tower will be pretty unhappy.  
  
"I can't sleep, unless we chat a bit"  
  
She rolls her eyes and chatting is like the only way he would stop annoying her, "Speak." She looks at him in the eyes and she can tell he bit changed, like his personality, at least he proved that, but into an annoying scumbag.  
  
"Okay, thanks for getting me out of custody, I knew my former men will kill me, if you hadn't rescue me and you probably have no idea what I'm talking about"  
  
She knows he is talking about; this is her chance to get the information that she needs really badly about Quion and possibly Kane, "I know what you're talking about, tell me, what is going on at Quion"  
  
He pauses and looks at her, "Quion? I have no idea what you're talking about." He begins to think to himself, 'Maybe she is a spy or assassin that is ought to get me.  
  
"Oh yes you do," Liz knew she has to tell what she has to say to this enemy of her past, because she won't get nowhere, unless she gives him information about herself, "I was one of the escapees at Quion, the first escapee, does that ring a bell to you?"  
  
"First escapee?" He thinks for a couple minutes and that caused him to have a flash-back at the night of her escape, he was one of the men who was trying to tazor her to death, but she took off and the flash-back quickly fades away, "Hey, I remember you, your Liz, how you been?"  
  
She rolls her eyes, "That all you can say?"  
  
"Sorry, its been a long time, since I last seen you, so um, how's life?" He is a bit amazed to see how Liz grown into a young lady, he is surprised she didn't attempt to kill him, not quite yet.  
  
"Ducky, with Quion up my rear end, along with Kane," she pauses and looks at him, "Tell me why you got yourself kicked out of Quion and what is in the drugs?"  
  
"Ouch, well, I didn't like what Ray buddy was up to and the drugs its some kind drug that permanents a form on a person or whatever, I have no clue what the drugs actually do, but it senses big trouble"  
  
"Okay, that is all I wanted to know, now you can shut up and go to sleep"  
  
"Well, a nice hot shower will help me fall asleep; I hope this doesn't bother you"  
  
"Go ahead and get out of my sight," she is already getting a headache from this Quion soldier. He gets off the bed and enters the bathroom and closes it. Liz picks up a book off the coffee table and began to read it; she can hear the shower going off. She continues on reading. About fifteen minutes later she senses something wrong. She places the book down and went over to the bathroom door and kicks it open, finding it empty and notices a window is opened, "Ah great" she quickly exits the room and heads to the front desk.  
  
She went down the flight of stairs till she meets to the lobby, finding empty, good, she went over to the front desk and sees the man behind the counter, reading a comic. She grabs the comic and throws it behind her, "Where did he go?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
She grabs him by the throat, "Don't play dumb with me! The guy I came with to the hotel!" She squeezes his throat a bit tighter.  
  
"Your husband?" He thinks for a second, "He is at the local bar"  
  
Liz releases the grip and she quickly exits the hotel. She went over to her bike and drives over to a local bar to get him back, quickly, before there are any Quion men are around.  
  
Within minutes she reaches the bar and gets off her bike, "Ah ha," she gets off her bike and enters the bar, she starts to search the area, any sighting of him, finally she spots him, drinking a glass of beer. She taps him on the shoulders and he turns around, "Hello, we should go back home, you deserve a spanking"  
  
"Oooo, sexy, I like it," Liz hits him upside the head, "Ow" he gets off the stool and finishes his drink and throws it at a customer hitting him in the head.  
  
He stops what he was doing and he turns around and looks at him, "Hey, punk, what the heck was that for?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot!"  
  
Liz looks a bit ticked off, he is going to cause trouble, the man looks him and charges at him, Liz pushes the soldier to a group of people and she grabs the man and threw him into the wall. Another man saw his friend got beaten by a girl and he picks up a pool stick and tries to swing it at her head, she ducks and spin kick him at the legs, causing him to fall to the ground, she can tell another man is coming up and she leaps in the air and spins kick him in the face, knocking him out cold.  
  
The soldier looks at the two people between him, who were watching the bar fight, "That's my girl" they smiled and began to high five him, meaning like that cool wife he has.  
  
The owner of the bar charges at her and she leaps in the air and lands onto the ground and she backs flips, kicking him hard in the back, he falls to the ground. She went over to the soldier, "Let's go!" The two hurried out of the bar, before more men decides to come and play.  
  
A man standing in the shadows with other men whose eyes are all black and calls someone, "Kane, its me, she is stronger and much faster that we imagine, don't worry, we have plans to get her."  
  
*********  
  
Liz opens the door of the hotel room and throws him onto the bed, "Go to sleep" he gets off the bed, "Go to sleep or I will kick your rear end" he rolls his eyes and went onto the bed and closes his eyes, within a couple of minutes he fell asleep, "finally," as she said softly to herself and she takes a chair and sits down waiting till day comes.  
  
Many hours passed, which resulted the next day, she went over to him and kicks him hard in the shin, he wakes up a bit startled, "Ouch, you didn't have to do that"  
  
"Come on its court duty"  
  
"Fine" he rolls his eyes and they exits the hotel.  
  
*********  
  
Liz got on her bike, then he went on, "Hang on" she starts it and drives off to the courtroom. As they got there, there are a lot of people waiting out, "What the?" She scans the cops to see what it is up, "Bomb scare, great"  
  
"Let's sneak inside, so we don't have to be late, because of the crowd"  
  
"Yeah, your right" she drives over to the back of the courtroom and they entered the back parking lot and she went over to a parking space and parked her car, "Let's go" she turns around and sees the parking lot door is closing, maybe the Feds or swat team is closing it, maybe just for precaution. Liz notices him hurrying over to the main door and she turns around, seeing a van opening up. "Soldier boy, lets get out of here" she turns around and notices him damaging the knob so she can't escape, "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
He grins at her and went over to the group of men, "Sorry, babe, but I'm a bad guy and also I had my end of the deal to get you to them" he enters the van, "Now your going back to Quion, watching you get torture slowly, by me"  
  
"You S.O.B!!" she hissed at him, "I saved your life"  
  
"And I'm grateful, good luck, sweetheart." He closes the van door, while she has to tangle with these idiots, who are the followers of Kane, they are known as the Kanex.  
  
She sees three men, who are built and buffed, coming out of the van, each of them taking out a tazor stick out, its low powered tazor, that only slowly weakens her, "This will be interesting, you should have brought more men, so I can tangle"  
  
"You can come quietly back in the hands of Quion," said the leader.  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Or not," he went back over to the van and opens it, he takes out a silent pistol out and aims it at the soldier and fires at him in the head. He watches her, ready to attack his men.  
  
They lunged at her and she throws one of them away from her, but two of them start to tazor her in the side. She sharply side kicks the guy in the gut and she back-flips to went to kick him, but the man tazered her, before she was going to deliver the painful blow to him and she lands sharply onto the ground. "One at a time boys." She quickly wipes the blood off her mouth and she leaps into the air and spins kick the guy in the gut.  
  
Another man tries to tazor her in the stomach and she grabs the tazor, reversing the attack, so he get tazered instead. She flash-like speed in the air and kicks the guy in the face. She lands sharply back on her two feet and she flash-like speed at them, trying to make them dizzy, one of them grabbed her into the nick of time and threw her into a concrete pole and she goes right into the concrete and right into a glass car window. She rolls off the car, a bit injured, she changes into a T-Rex and she steps on one of the men and he is all smush and flat. She growls fiercely and she burst exit of the parking lot metal gate and shift shape back into human form and she tries to run off.  
  
Mike passing the area, since of the bomb scare, he drives to near the back enterance and sees a huge hole, made by a large thing and Liz sees the car and dives into the open window to the passenger side, he turns around and sees Liz hurt, "What happened?"  
  
"Soldier dead, Kanex came.." She quickly blacks out.  
  
*********  
  
Liz opens her eyes and she finds herself in the clock tower and she sees Mike sitting in the chair in front of the bed, "How did you know about the clock tower?"  
  
"Never mind that, you were suppose to protect him, but he is dead, murdered by someone"  
  
"The Kanex team killed him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Followers of Kane" she sits up and she felt a sharp pain on the shoulder, "Ow"  
  
"They banged you pretty hard"  
  
"Yeah and they must pay"  
  
"A lot, but they are not going away, because they nearly like critical injured you and we must do something"  
  
"Yeah, as soon, I feel better, enough to kick their rear end!"  
  
*********** 


	18. MortiSin

MortiSin  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for my living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry/Predator, Ray, Kane, Raine, Lizix, and MortiSin; I also own anything related to Quion.  
  
*********  
  
In a nearby town, near New Gotham, but not to close, but it in a small suburbs, near the vast ocean, but near the ocean, in a playground, in the basketball court, a two ordinary teenagers are playing a game of basketball, they have been playing for a long time, because they took their shirts off and also they are sweating in the baking hot sun and its hot out, for now.  
  
"Pete, pass me the ball," said a teenager. "Hey, I'm open!" He waves his hands, waiting for the ball to pass to him, successfully it did and as a natural reaction and he grabs the ball and throws it up to the basket and it went right through the hoop. "Woo!"  
  
"That's a nice shot, Greg," said Pete. He runs over to get the ball, as he is getting closer to the ball, it is moving away, but he automatic assumes it was the wind, blowing away. He grabs the ball and continues to play basketball with his friend.  
  
A couple of teenager girls went over to the stands to watch their two friends from school, playing basketball. "He-he-he-he," as they giggled about how hot they were, especially not wearing any shirts, revealing their nice bod.  
  
They looked at the girls and smiled, they continue to play basketball. But one of the girls turned her head, facing the ocean and notices a lot of seagulls is circling something. The girl tapped on her friends shoulders and she pointed to the ocean.  
  
"Okay, there are a lot of seagulls and what the heck are they doing?" said a girl.  
  
"Probably a whale or shark, Tiffany, it's the ocean, stupid," said the other girl and she rolls her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." She knew something wasn't right, they way the birds were acting and there are too many of them. "I will call my dad, since he is a marine biologist."  
  
"Tiffany, its fine, its not the end of the world," said the same girl again. She turns her head and continues to watch the game. "Woo! Go Greg! Woo!" She claps her hands and cheers for him, especially her two friends, except for Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany rolls her eyes and she got up and went down the stands and she stops immedienly and felt a large gust of wind, hitting her. Her brown hair went in front of her face and she pushes it out of the way, continuing staring at the ocean. The two teens stopped playing basketball and stared at the ocean, like something bad is happening. The three other girls looked oddly at boys and then they looked what they were looking at...  
  
In the distance in the ocean, each of the seagulls are disintegrating, one by one, caused by some kind of powerful force, somewhere underwater. Whatever it is that is in the water isn't good. Especially towards all of mankind, can this be MortiSin?  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Pete. "And.Run!"  
  
The teen's runs out of the court and onto the playground, "Everyone leave the park!" said the five teens, trying to alert the mother, children, and babies. "Danger!"  
  
The other people stared at them, not even bother running. They looked up at the sky and notices the trees' sockets are getting pulled out of the ground, by its roots. The flying trees flies towards the water and then it was getting shredded into saw dust. The other people stared in shock and they finally decided to run for their lives.  
  
The five teens finds and open sewer hole in the street and they all went in and close the lid shut. They are also praying the other people on ground surface are finding some place to hide.  
  
"What is going on?" said one of the girls.  
  
"Rachel, I don't know," said Pete. "Whatever is happening isn't good. We should stay in the sewers for a while, till some rescues us."  
  
"What if we all die?" said another girl. "I don't want to die in the smelly sewers!"  
  
"We are not going to die," said Pete again. "We need to lay low till 'that' is over."  
  
"We should rest," said Tiffany. "Time will go pretty fast and then will be rescue."  
  
"Good plan," said Greg, smiling at her. "Let's all rest till we get rescued, let's find a dry surface in the sewers." He walks down the tunnel, "Let's go guys." They all nodded and followed him down the endless tunnels.  
  
Suddenly they all stopped as they felt the ground shaken, like an earthquake is happening. Couples tears came down some of the girl's faces, because they are scared, in what is happening. They turned their head up facing the ceiling and the rumble and shaking is getting worse, every minute.  
  
*********  
  
In the ocean, a large water wave is rising, making into a large tidal wave. A loud roar is echoing out of the wave. It's coming to the land, very fast. And the wave is expanding every second, like its gathering the entire ocean's water, turning into a larger wave.  
  
On the land many people stared at the tidal wave, as it comes closer, they finally decide to run away, trying to get into higher ground, worse part there is no hills or higher ground in this town, except for tall skyscrapers.  
  
The giant wave crashes onto the land and the powerful wave is knocking down telephone poles, the basketball courts, playground, and including people. It's wiping down a lot of stuff, because the wave is powerful enough to put the human race and Meta/human race on the line.  
  
The wave is finished with its dirty work, except there is a thin layer of water, surrounding this large creature, like it's using it as a shield and its hiding its identity. The fiend roars again and it starts to fire, fireballs at nearby buildings, it's very powerful enough to knock down the buildings. A stray bullet strikes the tallest skyscraper and on top of the roof is covered with people.  
  
**********  
  
On top of the tallest skyscraping, many people are scared in what is going to happen to them and the badly injured building. They all know the building won't last enough and they don't want to die, like this.  
  
"Oh god!" cried a woman.  
  
"I don't want to die! Where is my mommy!" cried a little girl, holding onto her dolly. The little girl looks at the dozens of people, searching for her mommy, so far, no luck. She must have been scattered away from her mother, when the tidal wave come. She looks at the old man, "have you seen my mommy?"  
  
He looks down at her and tries to hold back his tears, "I'm afraid, young one, and she didn't make it." He paused and felt a shake on the building. His heart sank with fear and the same thing happened to the other people on the roof. The little girl ran over to him and hugs him by the legs. "Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." He didn't want to tell the little girl the bad news, because they won't make it, unless the navy rescues them in time, before it's too late.  
  
*************  
  
In the sewers, a lot of debris and junk is covered, the teens are safe, but their two way route is blocked off and they are trapped, because they are underwater and also they are in the sewers, the carbon dioxide won't last very long. The teens are sitting down on the debris and a bit close to each other, they don't want to separate or something even worse.  
  
***********  
  
Back above the water level the creature in a giant water bubble is floating in the air, still shooting more bullets at the buildings, the bullets are ripping through the buildings, like butter, so far ten buildings collapsed to its death and claimed many lives. Except the tall skyscraper, it is still standing, only on one leg left.  
  
The people on the tall skyscraper in the distance see hundreds of fighter jets coming this way. They come to rescue them and hopefully stop the large fiend. They all are rooting for the jets, even though the building won't last long.  
  
The fighter jets see the large water bubble, floating in midair and they start to fire at the bubble, but the bullets are bouncing off the bubble, like the bubble is like a shield or it's not powerful enough to take on with this beast. The pilots in the fighter jets began to hand signal to each jet and they moved in a separate ways, so they can strike at the fiend at different angles.  
  
One of the fighter jets is getting closer at the giant bubble and keeps on firing away at a very high power. The water bubble sends out a shockwave, causing that jet to go haywire and then it plummets into the water.  
  
The water bubble is broken and it reveals a large fiend, it looks between Godzilla and a Humpback Whale, which is MortiSin and the fiend goes back into the water, to use as a weapon. The fiend unleashes a loud roar and looks up at the jets. Now the jets instead using the submachine gun at the fiend, they are going to use torpedoes, hoping it will kill this large fiend.  
  
The first fighter jet drops a torpedo onto the water and the torpedo smacked the fiend in the side. It didn't do any damages, like its skin it's so powerful they need something stronger, way stronger than the Atomic Bomb to defeat this fiend.  
  
MortiSin looks at the fighter jets and looks mad and it released a large shockwave, whatever it comes in its path, it disintegrated. The jets disintegrated into tiny fragments and it falls into the water. MortiSin eyes glowed bright red and it stops whatever its doing.  
  
It looks up at the sky, seeing a dark figure floating down near it, "Welcome MortiSin my pet, prepare for the ultimate showdown in New Gotham!" said Kane. It lets out a large roar, meaning 'yes'. "Good" He snapped his fingers and the two disappeared without a trace.  
  
***************  
  
Back at New Gotham, in the clock tower, Reese is chatting with Helena and Liz is watching the news. Suddenly breaking news came on.  
  
"Shhh!" said Liz.  
  
The two stops chattering and looks at the TV, its showing a live footage of the town, being in ruins, except for the large building with people still on it.  
  
"Oh god, what happened?" said Reese.  
  
"Kane did this?" said Helena.  
  
"No, it's MortiSin, a powerful fiend enough to kill the Earth," said Liz, continuing to watch the TV screen, "We must go to the town and fiend any survivors." She immedienly stops talking and notices the building shaking. "Oh no! Let's get to that town!" The three looked at each other and takes off, hopefully to save the people on the roof, in time and find any other survivors in the ruins.  
  
************  
  
Back at the building, it is shaking a lot. People on it starts to cry with fear, they kneels down onto the floor, holding onto something for dear life. A large crackling sound is being made, it is the building, its weakening and it's not going to make it! All of the sudden the tall building, tears off, the part where it was shot and its freefalling with the people still on the roof. The people are holding onto the objects for dear life and the can feel their stomachs like dropping and they are all panicky. One of the people couldn't hold on for too long and he lets go of it and he lands hard onto the railing and then catches onto the railing and holds onto it for dear life.  
  
Liz flash like speed over to the area and sees the building falling. She is going to use her TK to hold onto the building. She began to use her telekinesis and made the building on hold, making it upright, so people can move around again and she is slowly moving the building near the tall road, that leads to Nitro and she lies the building onto it beside her, she somewhat melts the bottom of the building, by using her fire powers, she made it equal and made it stick onto the ground, like glue. Then she uses her telekinesis again to lift all the people off the building and onto ground.  
  
They looked around and sees Liz, "You're an angel!" said all of the people in a unison.  
  
"Why thank you," she said it nicely and calmly to them, since they been through a lot. She is waiting for her cousin and friend to come, she ran all the way from New Gotham to the town of Geneva, because the building wasn't going to last long and she was right.  
  
Within minutes the two came and got out of the car. Reese looks at the innocent people. "Go to Nitro and you will be safe here." They listen to his words and heads to Nitro. Reese looks at the town, "Oh god, there is nothing left of this town."  
  
"We should look for survivors," said Helena. "But how? There is water everywhere." She looks at the water, covering the town.  
  
"I will swim." she jumps into the water and search around and within seconds she reaches to a sewer hole and she opens it. She uses her TK to control the water and she successfully did and she sees teens and TK them out of the hole and then gently flew them over, with her TK to the dry land. Liz returns with them. "You guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, what happened?"  
  
"A brutal nightmare," she said to them. And its going to get worse by the minute, second, and day.  
  
********* 


	19. Kanex II

Kanex II  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own, Liz Barry, Kane, Strike, Mike, Ray, Lizix, Raine, MortiSin and anything else relating to Quion & the Kanex followers.  
  
*********  
  
In No Man's Land, Liz and Helena are drinking a glass of beer and chit chatting about their men. Liz takes a sip of her beer and her cousin, finishes her beer. "Be right back, let me get a jug of beer, I need refills."  
  
"Okay, don't get yourself totally wasted," said Liz and she pauses, "I'm going to use the ladies room real quick." Helena nods her head and walks away towards the bar table, where Gibson is working at. Liz goes over down the hall and she stops and sees a familiar face coming out of the men's bathroom.  
  
He looks at her and about to run after her. Liz widens her eyes and she pushes passed him and pushes the back door open and runs outside. He follows her down the back of the building; he is one of the followers of Kanex. She takes a sharp corner and she continues on running, trying to get away from the follower. She runs across the busy intersection and made it safely. The follower runs across the street too, but as he got onto the center of the street, he is road kill.  
  
Liz stops running and turns to him, she sees him dying on the road, as the vehicles passing him. She walks across the street, amazingly, she didn't get hit and she slowly kneels down beside him. "What does Kane want from me?"  
  
He spits blood out of his mouth, "Making a strong army." He starts to shake a bit and going into shock.  
  
"How?" as she said softly to him, knowing he is about to die, any minute, because he got really hard by the deadly impact of the speeding car.  
  
"Help, us, help Kane." He rolls his eyes and it flips over to pure white, he's gone.  
  
Liz stands back up and runs off the street, Helena presses the walk button and sees a dead man in the street and runs over to Liz, "What happened?" She looks in her cousin's eyes and can tell something is up. "What is it?"  
  
"I know why the Kanex followers are after me; Kane wants to make more of me, more warriors, and more followers."  
  
"How? Most Metahumans can have one offspring, like each year." She pauses and she knows that is the wrong answer, by the expression on Liz's face. "Oh, it's different for you."  
  
"Yeah, kind of, sort of, it's a bit complicated," said Liz, "First, I want to figure out how to stop them, before Kane or the Kanex have a new plan, like I can't get away."  
  
"Let's go back to base," said Helena, as she refers 'base', means clock tower, the reason she said that because, they say the clock tower like all the time and they need like another word to refer to the building.  
  
They both nod and they head back to the clock tower and figure out of a plan, to stop the followers, before something bad happens next, especially towards Liz, since they want her dead, in a cage, or be used, most likely, all three.  
  
************  
  
Back at Quion, the leader of the Kanex followers, walks into Kane's room and Kane isn't too pleased to see him. "You're here and because?"  
  
"Well, one of my men died," as he said calmly to him, to the man of all great evil, the king and first of all evil on this planet Earth, about 6.5 billion years ago.  
  
"Gee, what am I suppose to do about it? Ordering them on your special catalog?" He pauses, "Unless I amp you and your men, with my drugs." He thinks and smiles at him. "It's perfect! Like a moron can figure this out!"  
  
"So, when we get her, who is the lucky male to make more of the warriors, you wanted?"  
  
"Defiantly not me, it's sick! You go do that and leave my office, while you're at it!"  
  
The leader leaves the office, before Kane says something harsh to him. He goes over to the crate and takes out a load of needles out and puts them in his pockets, these drugs with the scribbles with designs, makes the users stronger and somewhat lethal, it might match up Liz's strength or much higher. When he and his men greet Liz for one last time, this time she won't escape.  
  
****************  
  
Liz sits down on the computer chair, typing something into the database. Barbara wheels over to her side, to see what she is up to. She looks at the screen and it's the metahuman database, what kind of purpose Liz wants to go into the database, because her main purpose has to do with Kane, Kanex, and Quion. Not going into the Metahuman database, unless it has to do with the main mission.  
  
"Liz?" said Barbara looking at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
She quickly exits the database and looks at her, "Oh nothing, I was looking around, waiting for you." She looks around the room and Barbara's feet caught her attention. She looks down and notices her feet are twitching.  
  
Barbara looks down to see what she is looking at her and she sees her feet twitching, she didn't say a thing and she is speechless. "This can't be happening, how is this possible?"  
  
Liz looks at her, "Well, when I did a blood transfusion, to save you, my blood type is special, like I can heal quicker or restores lost things, but when I blood transfused you, it's repairing your nerve damages or whatever, maybe in the future or anytime soon you can walk again."  
  
"Walk again?!" said Barbara in an excited tone. "Oh my god!"  
  
Helena and Dinah walks into the room, Helena looks at Barbara, looking at her odd, "Are you feeling okay? Or you're in a good mood for something that just came up." She quickly stops talking and notices Barbara is starting to move her feet. She smiled and looks at Liz, "Basically you are the all you can be Metahuman and you can cure people."  
  
"Not, curing the wounds, but my blood cells can repair damage stuff in people's bodies that is why I can recover pretty fast." She pauses for a moment, "Guys, I think there is no clue for you guys can help me, but I think there is a way to stop them." As she quickly changes the subject from Barbara can walk again to the Kanex team.  
  
"Then what is your plan?" said Helena  
  
"Confronting them and battle with them."  
  
"Sounds good, are you going to use your transceivers on this battle?" said Barbara  
  
"Probably not, but I may use them, just for emergency," she stops talking and sees Mike walking into the room, "hey, I'm discussing how to defeat the Kanex team."  
  
"Okay cool," said Mike, he takes a seat and sits down, while Liz is talking about the plan, the reason why he knows about the clock tower, because the Birds and especially Barbara trusts Mike to come into the clock tower and also they are fighting the same battle together.  
  
"Well, I'm off," she takes her black trench-coat off the chair and puts it on around her. She fixes her outfit, making sure she is looking sharp. She goes over to the clock tower glass door that leads to the balcony. She jumps off the building and she is plummeting onto the ground really fast and she sharply lands on her two feet. She is going to the nearby warehouse, maybe they are hiding there and also they want the fight and to get to her, very confidently. She lifts her head up and her eyes changes from black eyes to a light blue color, which that is what her eyes looks like when changing into cat-like eyes.. She stands up and walks down the street to the warehouse.  
  
************  
  
At the warehouse, the leader is injecting the special drugs into their systems; this drug makes the Kanex team a bit stronger and will last for two years. One of the warriors lifts his head up and he senses something.  
  
"What?" said the Leader.  
  
"She close, very close."  
  
The fifteen warriors and the leader turns to the door and stares at it, waiting for her. About three seconds later the door flies off its hinges and slams itself onto the wall. Liz, the black clad female stands at the doorway, smiles. "Hello boys, its time to ruin your fun!"  
  
"Get her!" yelled the leader and watches them to take down her.  
  
She leaps into the air and spins kicks them in their jaws. One of them grabs her by the two feet and spins her a bit and throws her into the wall. She gets back on her two feet, "Now your defiantly ticking me off!" she raises her two hands and two fireballs on each hand and she throws it at one of the warriors and he is on fire and he drops to the ground, trying to blow out the fire out. She laughs at him, while getting burned alive and out of nowhere she felt a large pinch on the side of her neck and she pulls the object out of her neck and notices its some kind of drug.  
  
"Game over sweetheart," said the leader, "now your ours."  
  
"Never!" She was about to charge at them, but decides not to, because she can be knocked out cold and she runs out of the warehouse and jumps twenty feet in the air and shift shapes into a black crow and flies to the nearest building, because she is feeling a bit sleepy. She shift shapes back into human form and she lies on the building falling asleep. She moves her head and it accidentally turns on the transceiver on and she hears Dinah's named being called, she opens her eyes, and hears Barbara and Helena that she was at the store and didn't come back. "Dinah!" She sits up and knows what happened to Dinah, she was kidnapped by the Kanex team, but how would they know Dinah, maybe Kane told them about everything and thankfully he doesn't know about the clock tower, just quite yet.  
  
She sees something on the ground and her eyes widen and look at the object, its one of the drugs the leader had, maybe it fell, out of his pocket. She jumps off the building, even though heavily drugged and she picks it up and begins to read it, "If drugged previously and then taking this, it wills very amp the user up, but for thirty minutes then death." She knows that she has to do this; it's the only way to save Dinah and stop the Kanex team.  
  
************  
  
Dinah is sitting in a chair and surrounded by the leader, "what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing, yet, till you tell me where Liz is, then you can go home."  
  
"Never, I won't tell you or your wacky cult buddies!"  
  
"That's harsh; I think you need to go to the harsh way." He pulls out a gun out and aims at her head. "Say it or die!"  
  
Up above in the sunroof, Liz sees the leader aiming at her head. She backs up and jumps right into the glass window and lands sharply onto the ground and she slowly gets up and puts herself in a fighting position, her eyes are pure black. She is heavily dosed with the drugged and the drugs mixed together and another thing she has did, it putting herself into a trance.  
  
"Your back," he smiles at her, putting the gun away. He snaps his fingers and his warriors' walks into the room and taking tazors out. "This will be quite interesting."  
  
"Just three word, bring it on!"  
  
"Very well." He nods his head, meaning the warriors can attack Liz, they all jumped on her, punching her in the gut and kicking her like crazy, which that brought her down. All of a sudden she shoots back up in the air and the men went flying in different directions, some of them died instantly, wherever they hit their heads or neck on.  
  
She runs up to the nearest warrior and starts to punch him like crazy, one came from behind her and she back flips and kicks him hard in the gut and back kicks the other guy in the nuts. She makes a handheld bomb in her hand and throws it at the warriors and they flew into different directions again and she lands into the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
"Thanks a lot, you ruined my fun!"  
  
"Sorry, there is no chance in that to happen."  
  
He takes the gun out and aims it at her, "Since there is no way your going to survive, I will finish the job and Kane will be pleased with my accomplishment."  
  
Liz hears something shaky up above and she sees the catwalk shaking about to fall, due to of the explosion she created. She couldn't do a thing and smiled at the leader.  
  
He looks up and the giant catwalk is shaking enough, causing to fall, which it now did, it falls onto him and blood, guts, and flesh goes all over the place.  
  
"I win!" As she said happily to herself and then she slowly closes her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Dinah finally makes free and she runs over to Liz's side, "Oh god, please don't die on me!" She checks her pulse, nothing. "Don't worry Liz, I will save you." She starts to do CPR on her, again, and again.  
  
*************  
  
About few hours later, Liz finds herself in a hospital, "where am I?" she looks up and she sees Mike at her side.  
  
"The hospital, you been out for a couple of hours."  
  
"Is Dinah okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she saved your life, you know, and the doctor, who saw you, doing a blood transfusion to Barbara, like a couple weeks ago, he pumped the drugs out of your system." She doesn't say a thing. "Don't worry; he knows about Metahumans and Metas, he protects their files from the media or enemies that want those species dead."  
  
After he finishes talking, the Birds enters the room, with Barbara walking. Liz smiled as she sees Barbara walking.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?" said Dinah.  
  
"Enough to get away from this place," she looks at Barbara, "That feels good, walking again, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you, I can do stuff, that I couldn't do before, so the Kanex team gone?"  
  
"Ohhh yea!"  
  
Everyone in the room smiled, that the Kanex team is gone and they are back on track again, to stop Quion, Kane, Lizix, and MortiSin.  
  
*********  
  
In the halls inside of Quion, Ray's voice is echoing in the halls, "Where are the escapees, soon this will be over.."  
  
******* 


	20. Sibling R Us

Sibling R Us  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own: Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Ray, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Hailen, Xyl, Neja, Raine, and Mike; and anything that has to do with Quion.  
  
********  
  
..At Quion, Ray walks into the room and looks at Strike, who is restrain onto the bed, so he can't escape, "Strike, where is the others? Where are Hailen, Xyl, Neja, and how about Liz? Where are they?"  
  
Strike stares at him in the eyes, "I will tell you nothing!" His eyes are red and looks soar, from the beating and severe torture. "You will get nothing; all you will get for your reward is that you will be sent to hell, where you belong!"  
  
Ray slams him across the face and takes out a needle out, "Tell me or you get lots of pain."  
  
"Go on! I will tell you nothing! You here!"  
  
Ray was about to inject the needle, but his cell phone rang, which startled him, he accidentally drops the needle and the needle breaks, because the liquid is inside of this glass tube, "Dammit!"  
  
Strike smiles a bit and he moves his wrists around a bit, trying to break free from the straps that are strapped around his wrists and down to his feet. He sends out a magnetic wave, a special wave, alerting Liz, he taught this move to Liz, when they were at Quion, it's like an SOS message.  
  
***********  
  
At the clock tower, Liz is on the computer typing in the Metahuman database, she is trying to find something, so far no luck. After she finish typed a name, she felt this magnetic charge hitting her and almost made the computer, tweaked. She takes a deep breath, "Strike."  
  
Helena stops what she is doing and she sees Liz, "Did you say Strike?" She goes over to her. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He is alive, Quion has him, and I need to save him." She quickly gets off the chair and Helena blocks her. "Please get out of my way."  
  
"You can't waltz into Quion, it might be heavily guarded, and they might able to catch you."  
  
"Then what am I suppose to do? Sit down on my lazy rear end, while they are torturing, getting beaten, and possibly die!? You have no clue what Quion is capable of doing, do you? Of course not, you maybe thee Huntress, daughter of Batman and Catwoman and you know everything, but one thing you don't." Helena said nothing and got out of her cousin's way. Liz grabs her black trench-coat and puts it on. "I'm sorry I said that to you, but when it comes to family, it gets the person going."  
  
"Its okay, I know the feeling." Helena watches Liz putting gear on her outfit, "So, what is your plan?"  
  
"Getting him out and stay hidden under the radar if possibly, because that's also Kane's home, along with Lizix, but I think they are not involve with the building, Quion itself, its just using it as a hideout till they got their plans gathered up." She walks over to the clock tower glass door and opens it. "Don't worry I will be back." Helena waves at Liz. Liz turns her head down and leaps off the building and she automatic shift shapes into a red tailed hawk, now flying to Quion.  
  
*********  
  
The guards grab Strike and put him into a cell that he cannot escape and delivered a powerful punch in his jaws. Strike lands hard onto the ground, "Stupid, freak." The closes the cell door and he touches the blood on his lips and wipes it off, with his bare hands.  
  
He slowly gets up and sits down on the cot, he can hear footsteps in the hallway and they stopped it at his cell, he makes an electricity ball in the palms of his hands and the cell door opens and it's Lizix. He can tell she is bad news and he throws it at her and it vaporized in front of her. "What the?"  
  
"Hello, dear, my boy, Ray, is letting me to play with you." She snaps her figures and the guards come into the room. "So, I can get the information out of your head, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"You will never get her! I don't care what you will do to me!"  
  
"Really!? I'm thinking of putting you in an Iron Maiden." She thinks for a moment and Strike made electricity with his whole body, causing them to get electrocuted and he sees the door wide open and bolts it out of it. "Ah ha!" She doesn't see Strike, but dead guards. "Oh no! Ray and Kane are gonna to kill me!" She takes one of the dead bodies and placed it on the cot and covers it with the blanket and with the bodies she made it disintegrated by her small force wave. "Much better."  
  
She closes the cell door and heads to Kane's room. "Back." As she enters his room and sits down in his lap.  
  
"Did you get the information?"  
  
"He escaped, sorry," she tries not to smile at him.  
  
"He escaped!" He grabs her by the neck, but releases it, "But, it's a good plan, I can sense Liz is coming for him, when she gets him, she's mine!"  
  
***********  
  
Strike runs around in the forest endlessly, he is getting away from Quion if possible, but he doesn't hear any alarms going off, maybe because Lizix is basically a ditz. He trips over a rock and lands into the mud but he quickly gets up and continues to run. Strike is trying to find Liz; she should have been here by now.  
  
Liz lands onto the ground and shapes back into human form, but clothed. She gets off the ground and starts to look for him. She can hear footsteps nearby, and she puts herself in a fighting position, while walking, just for precaution. She sees Strike, "Strike!" She hugs him. "We should get out of here." Strike nods his head and the two was about to leave..  
  
"You're going nowhere," said Kane coming out of the bushes. He smiles at her, "Finally I found you." He looks at the two, "Game over." He makes a darkness ball in the palms of his hands and throws it at the two, but the darkness ball suddenly freezes. "Hey! This wasn't in the script!" He looks around to see who did that. He looks up at the tree branches and sees a young woman standing on the branch. "You!" He throws another at her and the ball suddenly freezes. "So, you have the power to freeze, but using your mind." She leaps of the branch and lands beside Liz and Strike, "Is this some kind of family reunion? But in that case." He closes his eyes, "I call Mort--" Out of nowhere a black clad man, spins kicks Kane in the jaws, before he fully said the name, 'MortiSin'. "Grrr!" He grabs the man by the throat and starts to choke him, then out of nowhere a stake stabs Kane, caused him to let go. "You spoiled my fun!" He quickly shimmers away, before more came.  
  
"Xyl, Neja, and Hailen, how did you know to come here?" said Liz  
  
"We were in the area and we saw your animal form and we knew there was danger," said Xyl, "We should get out of here."  
  
They nod in agreement and start walk away from Quion and soon to exit the woods, but they immedienly stops walking and heard clicking sounds, sounds like tazer guns. "Ray" said all of them in unison.  
  
The soldiers emerge out their hideouts, targeting the five warriors, but another warrior comes out of the hideout, is Raine. The three warriors sees Raine and could automatic tell, Ray turned her. "Get them!" They put their weapons away and charges at the five warriors and they punched them and start to battle them. Raine smiles and she heads back to Quion.  
  
Four soldiers charged at Liz and she runs over to a thick tree and she runs up to it and back-flips, as she hits them with her feet, they flew in different directions. She flash-like speed over to Neja and grabs the soldier and throws him into the tree branch.  
  
Strike uses electricity bolts at the soldiers, causing them to get electrocuted and one came behind him and he turns and notices the soldier is frozen solid and he taps the soldier and causes the frozen solid soldier to shake and it falls over, causing it to break in a million of pieces, "oops." He rejoined with his four siblings and looks at the dead and injured soldiers.  
  
"Let's go, before more wants to come," said Neja, "Follow me to the jeep." They agreed and they followed Neja, the spiked Metahuman, that shoots wooden spikes out of its body and he takes the leaves off the jeep and enters it. The others jumped in and Neja speeds away, away from Quion.  
  
Within minutes they reached to the highway and Liz can see Helena and Reese at their car. Liz leaps out of the car and Neja stops it. "Liz what are you doing?"  
  
"She not coming with us, she is going to fight the big bad," said Strike. Liz turns to her family, "Liz, were going to Canada, away from all Quion, but thanks, you been a real help to all of us."  
  
"Take care of yourself," said Hailen, "We will miss you, but we all know, your with us, in our hearts, good luck, baby sister." Liz leans over to the car side and hugs Hailen, a goodbye hug.  
  
"Well, I gotta go home and prepare to save the world." They smiled and Neja speeds off down the highway and the vehicle disappears as it got further and further away from Liz.  
  
Liz walks over to Helena and Reese, "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey, that turned out great, you had a family reunion at the same time," said Reese.  
  
"Yeah, well lets go home and figure out the plan." She enters the passenger side of the car. Helena followed Liz and she closes the car door. Reese then got himself in the driver's side and he turns the car around and drives back to New Gotham.  
  
*********  
  
Lizix walks into Kane's room and gives him a back massage, "Don't worry, Hunny, this is only the beginning of the world to meet its end, don't worry, we will get Liz, I promise."  
  
"Yeah, your not gonna help me, cause you're a ditz, even though you're the Queen for the big bad also." He looks up at Lizix and kisses her on the cheek. "But you're still all good, even though you're annoying." She smiled at him, "Soon it will all end, soon existent for all life forms will soon to be denied."  
  
********** 


	21. The Assassin

The Assassin  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own: Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Ray, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Hailen, Xyl, Neja, Raine, Mike, and Jykle; and anything that has to do with Quion.  
  
**********  
  
On a cold sunny afternoon, Liz and Mike are at the park, together, they haven't been together lately, because of the ultimate battle she has to face before the world is collided by evil and horror. Liz smiles sweetly at him and he did the same thing to.  
  
"So, Liz, how are you been doing?"  
  
"Really good, my days are getting better each day, you know the drill." She smiles at him. "When I defeat the three major baddies, I'm going to have one long vacation and celebrate that no more enemies, the ones that wants the world to go ka-blewy." She looks at him.  
  
He looks at her into the eyes, and smiled at her, "Then with that along the way, we can spend quality together and maybe have a family."  
  
"That sounds good, it's about time for me to have a normal, happy, and loving life." She looks up at him and she leans over to him and delivers him a kiss on the lips. Liz and Mike are in madly in love and there is nothing, which is going to tear apart, except if something happens, that causes them to be apart. While making out with each other, a sudden boom erupted the park and caused the birds to fly out of their trees. Liz looks up and sees the bird flying like crazy, across the sky and notices people are screaming.  
  
"We should check it out," said the two in a unison. They run down the path and sees a dead woman lying on the ground, shot in the head.  
  
Liz rushes over to the body and kneels beside her, "Someone killed her." She looks around and she doesn't see a sniper around, because there are no buildings around, due to they are around by trees and plants. "Who ever did this must be a trained assassin."  
  
"Anyone you can think of that is related to Quion?" said Mike, offering a suggestion to his girlfriend.  
  
"No, I escaped too early before they developed their plans and soon it became some sort of terrorist activity place, because Ray trained us to fight anyone or destroy anything, that is what Quion is used as." Liz slowly gets back up and looks around. "But we need to focus on the killer, before he or she strikes next."  
  
***********  
  
On the borderline of New Gotham, in an abandon warehouse, a man stands in front of his mirror, shirtless. He has blonde spiked hair with black tips at the end and has green eyes. He smiles evilly at the mirror and he walks away from the mirror and sits down on a chair and next to the chair is an end table, and on it, there is a plant on it. He picks up the plant up hands sort of blended with the plant, like camouflage it, but also his hand became the plant. He puts the plant down and his hands went back to normal. "Perfect."  
  
He walks over to the wooden wall and on it, there is a picture of Helena Kyle and he picks a dart out and throws it at the picture, hitting in the forehead. "Next your mine my love."  
  
***********  
  
At the clock tower, Barbara is typing on the computer, "So, this woman was murdered like mysteriously?" She looks up at Liz and then at Mike.  
  
"Yeah, it was a perfect head shot, plus, we have no idea where the shot came from, it could have been a stray bullet from a person, shooting from the roof like ten minutes away. Who knows, what my concern, why this person killed this woman and how this person was able to kill her. Plus, don't forget to mention, if the killer's target was up close range was able to spot her, threw the thick trees and leaves, how this person was was able to shoot her, without missing, or it can be luck."  
  
"We can ask Reese, to see how fast the bullet went," said Dinah walking into the room, "That can pin point how the killer killed this person."  
  
"Good plan," said Mike, he looks at Barbara, "But, that will take about a day or many hours, we need to see how fast the bullet went, because we don't a lot of time left." He looks at Liz, "Your scanning ability, can you scan objects inside of people?"  
  
"I will try, I never tried out that before." She closes her eyes and she began to use her photographic memory and she sees pictures the woman's gunshot wound to the head and she is getting closer to the wound, its like making camera flashing sounds as she is doing that, but she can only hear that. She gets closer and closer to the bullet and her mind is focusing on the bullet.  
  
Mike and the others stared at her and notice a bright glow shoots out of her forehead, like it's making a holographic image in what she is seeing. They didn't know Liz could do THAT! They can hear that the camera flashing sound and they can see the bullet getting larger and larger, as Liz is zooming into the image. Then numbers appeared on the side of the bullet and it is stating how fast it went and it didn't go fast as it would, from a building, that is distance way, this bullet was close, very close.  
  
Liz opens her eyes and images disappear, like she logged out of the internet. She sees the others and they stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Your scanning ability went beyond, we could see what your seeing, by a holographic image, this is fantastic, like you're a database, in other words with the same images you can get info on the object and get information out of it," said Barbara, as she is still surprised in what she can do. "You can be the newest cop in New Gotham."  
  
"Don't get so ahead of yourself, plus after this dealio with the three major baddies, I'm going to retire, so don't get yourself too worked up and also its like cheating in a way, like using a video game cheat code device called Gameshark or Action Reply, or whatever kiddies these days, uses."  
  
"Yeah, we should tell Helena about this killer," said Dinah, "Liz and me can maybe get her out of work."  
  
"Good plan," said Barbara.  
  
Liz and Dinah left the clock tower to get Helena, because right now she is working at The Dark Horse and she doesn't get out to the night time ish. And they need her right now because there isn't much time left and also they don't know who the killer or assassin is going to strike next.  
  
***********  
  
About ten minutes later, Liz and Dinah reaches The Dark Horse, Dinah went in first, but Liz senses something. Dinah turns to her, like what is going on. Liz turns her head up over to the next building, but only sees nothing, but someone is in the shadows.  
  
"What is it?" said Dinah.  
  
"Get Helena and get back to base!" She said in a demanding tone of voice and Dinah automatic can tell this is bad news. Dinah nods and enters the bar and Liz went down the alley and she leaps twenty feet in the air and lands slowly onto the building. She walks around the edges and sees nothing. She went over to the edge of the building that is facing the Dark Horse and can hear footsteps, but doesn't see anything. She leaps off the building and follows the footsteps, down the endless alley, she is coming to and end of the alley. As she gets out, an early twenty year old man grabs her by the throat and pins her to the ground. He doesn't say a thing at her, but continuing to choke her. Liz grabs his hands and tries to push his hands off of her. She can't break free. But she can still break free, because she is the 'One'. She pushes him off of her and kicks him in the gut, causing him to let go around her next.  
  
He puts himself in a fighting position and he turns his head and notices the tree right across the street is like making a shimmer, he turns his head and he drops dead to the ground. Blood is oozing out of his head.  
  
Liz runs over and sees a gunshot wound, like someone used a silent sniper or some kind of very silent gun. She looks around the area and she cannot see the killer. She heads back to The Dark Horse and sees Helena and Dinah coming out of the bar. "Helena and Dinah, the assassin has killed someone."  
  
"You were there?" said Helena.  
  
"The assassin either shots from a building, window, or something. I was being attacked by a thug, I break free, and he looked at the tree, thinking he saw something, then drop dead, but was shot, in a very silent weapon, the assassin used."  
  
"What can this mean?" said Dinah and notices Liz has that she knows the answer look. "You know the assassin?"  
  
"Something like that, just back to base, I will handle him." The two nod and head back to base. Liz is going to the park, maybe he would be there. That explains how the woman got killed, because the assassin can camouflage with plants or trees, and can be become the plant. That is how he is killing his victims. She began to have flash-backs, while chasing her victim down in the forest, she saw that shimmering from the tree and saw it moved, and it stops in front of the victim, like scaring the crap out of the person. Young Liz sees the young boy coming out of the plant and watches Liz finishes her kill. Flash-back quickly ends.  
  
Liz runs across the street and enters the park. She went over where the woman was shot and she looks all over the thick trees. "Jykle! Where are you!?" Nothing happens, just pure silence and the little animals making noises in the park. She runs down the path and she sees an abandon apartment ahead and she sees someone looking out the window. Her eyes enhanced and see Jykle, staring out the window.  
  
Liz runs down the path at a high speed, no one can see what she is doing, because the authorities closed the park down till they figure out who killed the woman. Her speed is getting at a high speed and she leaps into the air and went through the apartment window. She lands hard onto the ground, with glass over the floor and on her. She gets back on her feet and starts to slowly examine the room; she has to be very careful because she is in an enemy territory. She slowly opens the door and peeks right through it, so far no signs of Jykle. She walks down the halls and she came across a living room, she looks at the wall and sees a picture of Helena, her cousin, she is next on Jykle's list. She hears someone walking behind her and she turns around sharply and she sees Jykle holding a knife in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" He studies her quickly, "You the girl who was attacked by the thug." He continues to stare at her and she has to be careful not to get hurt from him.  
  
"I came here to say thank you, but actually I came here to stop you from killing more people. Jykle it's over and your assassin career is over." She kicks the knife out of his hands.  
  
"Liz!?" He looks at her in the eyes, "But why do you want to stop me? Killing is what we were meant to do."  
  
"No its not, it's wrong, and tell me why you were killing people and don't forget my cousin is next on your list." She slowly puts herself into a fighting position.  
  
"Ray sent me to kill her, because she is a threat to Quion."  
  
"Ray." she pauses for a second and looks at him, "She not the real threat, I am! I want Quion gone and no more kidnapping little children to become the next generation of the human lethal weapons."  
  
"Then, I have to kill you." He charged at her and she kicks him in the gut and he grabs her leg and Liz back flips in the air and wrapped her two legs around his neck, which raises his body off the ground and he flips to and lands hard onto the ground, with Liz pinning onto him. "What are you doing? Are you some kind of traitor to us?"  
  
"Something likes that, but I don't kill anymore, its wrong, and you can stop too."  
  
"Never!" He rolls himself over to make it like he is on top of Liz. "I will never stop! I'm devoted to my work and Quion itself!"  
  
Liz looks up at him and she turns her head and sees a picture of him and this chick, "Is that your girlfriend?" He gets up off of her and went over to the picture and picks it up. Liz gets back on her feet. "You and she look happy."  
  
"Thanks." He looks at her, "She is going to have my first child."  
  
Liz doesn't say a thing at first and she looks at him, "That's good to hear." She quickly pauses and she looks at the window and she turns to him. "You should get your girlfriend and yourself out of town. This is a warning from me, Quion probably is watching your girlfriend everyday and when the baby is born, Quion will take away your offspring from you and your girl. Who knows what they will do to your girlfriend."  
  
"You're lying! Quion promised me they won't go near them!" He places the picture down and stares at Liz in the eyes.  
  
"They don't keep promises; they will take the child and use it for whatever project they are working on. Do you want to know something, Quion goes after 'special' Meta/humans and when one of us breed with a normal person, we have surprising results and when the child is born they will use it, like it was a lab rat and god knows what they will do to the human and you have to live for your rest of your life, knowing that your stupid for not leaving the country and Quion getting their hands on your girl and the child. My suggestion is to leave town with them and along the way you have to retire working for Quion, because you don't want your child to know that you're a killer and they will hate you for the rest of their lives."  
  
"And how did you know? You have a kid somewhere?"  
  
"I did have a kid when I was eighteen; I put her into adoption out of the country. That was the only safest way I can keep my daughter safe from them."  
  
"What about the father? Did he know about what you did?"  
  
"He was murdered, before the child was born, he was murdered by Ray's son. See, Quion can do anything to make our lives miserable and they will do the same thing to your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He is starting to believe what she had to say, "Let's go to my place and if the place is heavily guarded, we have to kill the Quion soldiers?"  
  
"Yes, those are the only people you can kill, since they are the real enemy." Jykle agrees what Liz had to say and they quickly exit the apartment. Jykle enters the garage and goes on his black low rider bike. Liz gets on behind him and he starts the engine and speeds off.  
  
**********  
  
Jykle is dodging cars after car and he is going at a fast pace. He takes a sharp corner and stops his bike. He sees people hanging near the house and Liz uses her enhance eyesight and looks at the boots, they are black and shiny. "It's Quion." He nods his head and he drives over to a nearby building. The two gets off the bike and Jykle began to climb up the ladder up to the building's roof. Liz leaps into the air and lands onto the building. They made up top of the building, very quiet and they spot a Quion undercover soldier guarding the building ahead. She hands signals Jykle and he nods his head and Liz slowly went behind the guard and snaps his neck. She waves her hands for Jykle to follow her, she and him backs up and jumps at the next building and the building after that, and that.  
  
Jykle and Liz lands onto the last building and Jykle can see his girlfriend on the cell phone. "Look how big she gets."  
  
"Yeah," she taps him on the shoulders to get a move on. Liz looks down below and sees some Quion soldiers talking to each other. Not knowing that two ex-Quion warriors are going to take the girl and flee. They see an open window and they jump right through the window, quickly.  
  
The young woman heard a small crash and she hangs up the phone up and walks over to wherever the sound came from. She sees Liz and about to scream, but didn't as soon she sees Jykle. "Jykle!" She hugs him. "Where were you?"  
  
"We need to leave the country," said Jykle. "You and our unborn child are endangered."  
  
"What do you mean? We have a good place, loving neighbors," before she can ramble on she sees Liz, "Who is this? Are you having an affair with her?"  
  
"Ewww god no," said Jykle. "She's my sister; we grew up together in an orphanage." His girlfriend feels a bit stupid in what she said. "We need to leave the country, those neighbors aren't your neighbors, they just want the child and god knows what they might do to you."  
  
"I don't understand." She looks at Liz, waiting for a reply. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"Its not, I had to do the same thing when I was eighteen, these people will hurt the child." Liz quickly pauses and she hears footsteps. She can tell its Quion, "Quion knows were here." Liz looks around, "Let's go to the back door." The girl follows Liz in agreement and Liz realizes Jykle isn't following them. "Jykle come!"  
  
"Go!" yelled Jykle.  
  
Liz nods in agreement and if she did stay, it would be a triple suicide. She and Jykle's girlfriend exits the back door and goes down a spiral stairs. Liz kicks one of the soldiers in the gut and grabs him and throws him down the stairs. The two goes down the stairs and watches the soldier rolling down each stair, the soldier comes to a stop. "He's going to be out for a couple hours." They cross over the unconscious soldier and they left the building. "Got a car?" The woman nods and she enters the passenger side and Liz gets in the driver's car.  
  
"I forgot the keys!"  
  
"Its okay," Liz yanks out the wires out and snaps it. She puts the two broken wires together and ties it together and the car is running. "Hurry Jykle." She sees soldiers charging at the car. "Close your eyes." Liz presses her feet on the gas peddle and the men gets hit hard on the car and they were like flying if they were like rag dolls and she drives out of the giant alley way and onto the street.  
  
The young woman looks back at her apartment and notices the apartment is tearing apart and can see plants sticking out of it. "What the?"  
  
Liz looks at the mirror in front of her, "Your boyfriend is a Metahuman." She keeps on driving, "He has the power to camouflage in plants or trees and becomes it." Liz continues to drive and within distance away they heard a loud boom and Liz's first thought he sacrifice himself to save the three, including the unborn child. "Jykle." tears stream down her eyes, including the girlfriend.  
  
Within seconds Liz can hear a motorcycle coming up close and she turns her head and sees Jykle. "Jykle! You're alive!" He sticks his thumbs up and follows Liz. Liz smiles and so did the girlfriend. About three hours later they reached to the borderline of Canada. The two gets out of the car.  
  
The girlfriend hugs Jykle, "I thought I lost you!"  
  
"No," he looks up at Liz, "The Quion won't be after me and her anymore. I took care of them."  
  
"How? The loud boom, it sounds like you or they exploded you."  
  
"No, that's because" he pauses for a second.  
  
"Don't worry, she knows what she is, I told her, can't lie to your girlfriend in what your really are." She pauses, "You had to tell her eventually, I told her, I thought you were dead."  
  
"Its okay," said is girlfriend, "You can tell us, when we are in Canada."  
  
"Thanks, Liz" He hugs her, "Take care of yourself and bring that Quion down to its knees and tell me what happens." He smiles at her and then at his girlfriend. "I can't wait to be a father." His girlfriend smiles at him. "Liz, when the baby is born, I will call you." The two enters the car. "You can keep the bike." He starts the car and drives off to Canada. Liz waves as the car gets further and further away from her.  
  
She goes onto the motorcycle and drives back to the clock tower and tell everyone her story, that the assassin lives happily ever after, even though have a bad reputation. But at least she stopped the assassin from killing, knocked sense into him and his future wife and everything turned out great.  
  
*********** 


	22. Reno Island

Reno Island  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for my living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator, Mike, Strike, Neja, Xyl, Hailen, Ray, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Raine; and anything that has to do with Quion. Also the place Reno Island belongs to me.  
  
*************  
  
On a normal day in New Gotham, Liz is packing her bags into Mike's car. She and Mike is going on a trip to Reno Island, finally they can spend, quality time together, no Quion, no Kane, and no baddies that wants Liz dead in a huge way. Mike walks outside with his bags and puts it into the trunk of his car.  
  
"Do we have everything?"  
  
"Yup, I'm ready, when you are ready."  
  
"Good," he went into the driver's side and enters it; Liz went onto the other side of the vehicle and enters the passenger's side. She grabs the door handle and closes it shut; Mike did the same thing too. "This trip will take five hours to get to and you're going to love this place, the people are friendly and it's a town that everybody knows each other."  
  
"Just like an old TV sitcom, that you see on that cable channel called Nick at Night: TV Land or something like that." As Liz puts her seatbelt on, "Finally you and I can spend the weekend together, before things get pretty hectic around here."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with that, plus, let's keep our mind off of that and enjoy ourselves, we earned it." He starts his car and drives off to Reno Island. Reno Island is like the most popular small little town, because everyone is friendly and it's the best place to relax at.  
  
************  
  
About five hours later, they reached to Reno Island and Mike drives his car onto the ferry and parks it. The ferry takes the people over to the giant size island, finally it came to a stop and Mike drives off the ferry and onto the island.  
  
"Where is the town actually?"  
  
"Just down the long stretch road, it's not that far," said Mike, while driving. He takes one look at Liz and smiled, and turned his head, facing back to the road, so he knows where he is actually going, without crashing.  
  
"I can't wait to be in the town, the sun, the heat, its like going to Key West or Cancun," said Liz smiling. Mike smiled too. Within minutes later they finally reached to Reno Island, its also a name of a town too, that's because there is one town only on this Island.  
  
A man waves his hands to stop Mike from driving anymore further. He stops the car and the man walks over to the driver's side window. "You two staying here?"  
  
"Just the weekend," he smiled at the man, "Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble."  
  
"That's good; we don't want trouble on this island." He sees Liz and winks at her, "Enjoy yourselves, you can go on ahead."  
  
Mike drives away from him, "Did he wink at you?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't have a problem, kicking his tush." Mike cracks up laughing at her, "What? You like when I use words to substitute for swears?" He nods his head, "Yup, I don't like swears, it isn't nice, even though I'm a butt kicking crime fighter."  
  
"Your sooo cute," Liz smiled at him, "Were almost there, there is a small cabin up ahead." He continues to drive up the street and takes a second right and wa-la, they are at the cabin.  
  
Liz gets out of the cabin, "It's small and cute." She sees a teenage woman coming out of the cabin, "This must be the landlord of the cabin."  
  
"That's the daughter," he whispers to her and he went up to the teenage girl, "Hey, we are the couple, which we will be staying over the weekend, is your mother around?"  
  
"She inside, please come in," said opens the screen door and watches the two enters the room and she closes the door, "Do you want coffee?"  
  
"Were good," said the two in unison.  
  
She smiled and called her mother, the mother walks out of the den and looks at Mike, "Ah, Michael, welcome." She went over to him and hugs him. "Is your mother still living?"  
  
"She deceased, MaryAnn I want you to meet my girlfriend, this is Liz Barry."  
  
"Nice to meet you Liz and welcome to Reno Island, we will take your bags into your rooms or you want one room."  
  
"Two rooms will be fine," said Mike, as he said nicely to them.  
  
"Come, Serenity," said the mother, walking outside with her nineteen year old daughter. The two leaves the house for two minutes, grabbing their stuff and bring it into the rooms.  
  
"There nice people," said Liz.  
  
"Yeah, the daughter doesn't talk much; the mother doesn't know why she doesn't talk much."  
  
Liz sees the daughter trying to open the door, "Let me get that." She rushes over and opens the door open for Serenity, the girl smiled at Liz and went into one of the rooms and places the stuff down. Then the mother walks into the other room and placed Mike's stuff onto the bed.  
  
"Well, we will be around, do you mind if Serenity stays in this cabin?" said the mother.  
  
"Not at all, it's fine, I will love extra company," answered Liz.  
  
"Thank you," the mother smiled and exits the cabin.  
  
Serenity walks into a back room and sits down in the corner. Mike is unpacking his stuff and Liz sees the back room open and she slowly sees Serenity talking to herself. "You okay?" She looks around the room and this must be her room or some sort of a secret room.  
  
She looks up and doesn't say a thing, "Yeah." She gets back on her knees and looks at Liz. "How do you like this town so far?" She quickly exits the room and bolts it shut, "I'm very strict about my room." Like she is hiding something and doesn't want it to be revealed.  
  
"Its cool and nice, just the gatekeeper or whatever, looks, hmm, I dunno, plus I'm new in town for a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah." She pauses and she can hear screaming in her head, like a past event, like she is haunted by it. "That's Damien, he is a jerk." She walks passes Liz and walks over to cough and sits down.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" answers Liz, "You can tell me." She can scan her, but she doesn't want to do that, that is like invasion of privacy.  
  
"It's nothing!" She gets up and hurried out of the room.  
  
Liz got up immedienly and she felt a sharp pain that caused her to fall onto the floor. Mike exits his room and sees Liz, shaking, "You okay?" He rushes to her side and helps her back up to the couch.  
  
"Yeah, its nothing, I'm going to the local bar and maybe they have milk there." She smiles at him and Mike still looks at her, like he knows something is up, but Liz is denying it, she puts her hands onto him. "I'm fine, relax, we are here to have fun." He holds her hands by the finger tips and smiled. "Everything is going to be alright." She leans over to him and kissed him on the forehead. She lets go of his hands and got back up and exits the cabin.  
  
Serenity sees Liz and runs over to her, "Can I come with you, wherever you're going?" She hopes she will let her tag along.  
  
"Sure, I'm going to the local bar," replied Liz.  
  
Serenity kind of smiled for a bit and is drastically fades away. Liz smiled at her and the two walks down the road, they walk past the locals and some of the locals, that are males, stared at the two. Serenity was kind of getting nervous when they were staring at her. Liz can tell that these men probably did something to her and soon she is going to find out, that may include violence. Up the street, they see a tavern called 'Joe's Tavern'.  
  
Serenity walks behind Liz, so Liz can enter the bar first, within seconds they reached to the bar and she opens the big black door and went in. It's a nice looking bar, looks like The Dark Horse and just need to add Westerness into the mix. Liz takes a seat up at the bar and Serenity sits down beside her.  
  
"What drink do you want?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Milk," as she said it quickly and calmly.  
  
He cracks up laughing like it's a joke and can tell it's not a joke, "I will get your drink." He sees Serenity and she tries not to look at him, "Serenity, my dear, you look a bit shy today." She doesn't say a thing and Liz turns to her and to him, "Don't worry about her, she muted."  
  
'Yeah right' as Liz thought to herself, he must of did something to her and probably the rest of the men in this town. The bartender fills a mug with milk and he hands it to her. Liz takes a sip of the milk and it feels a bit good.  
  
A man walks into the bar and spots Serenity and a good looking chick; he goes over to them, with a grin on his face and sat down beside Serenity. "Can I have a glass of beer, my friend, Joe?" Joe the bartender smiled at him and winks at him and moves away to get the beer. He turns his head and sees Serenity, "Hello Serenity, who is this?"  
  
Serenity doesn't say a thing and Liz sees her body shaking, "A friend." She is feeling a bit nervous around him.  
  
"A friend eh? What's her name?" He stares at her, dead center in the eyes.  
  
Serenity doesn't know Liz's name, "I don't know, she never gave me her name, please, leave me alone."  
  
He grabs her by the arm, "You tell me now!"  
  
"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" she cried.  
  
Liz quickly gets off the stool and went over to him and taps him on the shoulders. He lets go Serenity and he smiles at him. She smiled at him too and she punches him in the face and throws him onto the ground. Serenity looks at her, "Let's get out of here." Serenity said nothing to Liz and followed her anyways. The two exits the bar and heads back to the cabin.  
  
************  
  
Joe finishes what he was doing he saw his loyal friend onto the ground, clutching to his nose, "What happened here?" He exits behind the bar booth and checks down on him.  
  
"Serenity's gal pal, took a swung at me," he sits back up, "We need to teach the outsider a lesson, before Serenity squeal to her mother and this is something they will never regret."  
  
************  
  
Liz and Serenity enters the cabin and sees Mike on the couch reading, "You two are back so soon." They said nothing, "Did something come up?" In a worried tone of voice  
  
"Yeah," she turns to Serenity, "Start talking," as Liz crosses her arms, "Tell me what is with the men in this town and you?"  
  
Tears streams down her face and doesn't say a thing, the mother, MaryAnn walks into the back of the cabin and sees Serenity, scared and about to reveal something. "What's going on?" She turns to her daughter and the two couple. "What happened?"  
  
Mike turns to Liz for an answer; Liz looks at MaryAnn, "Did something happen to your daughter?"  
  
"God no, is this all is about?" They said nothing, "Why do you asking this for? It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Earlier today, I saw Serenity in the back room and she quickly exits and locks the door and at the bar, this guy waltz into the bar, asking for my name, Serenity doesn't give it and he grabs her arm and wouldn't let go, what the heck happened to your daughter?"  
  
"I think your imagining all of this," she the mother quickly and snappy. She went over to her daughter, "Come."  
  
"You're hiding something," said Mike, "You can tell us," as he blocks them from leaving. He looks at Liz and turns at the two woman, "My girlfriend saves peoples lives and help them, and she used to work for the New Gotham police department."  
  
The mother sighs for a moment and looks at Liz, "Very, well, three years ago, the men in this town, including the Sheriff, brutally beaten her and assaulted her and that was the room where it took place. She is still traumatized by it ever since, we tried to leave the town, but we couldn't."  
  
"It's like the Sheriff like owns you and whatever you do, you can't getaway," said Liz and she pauses for a few moments and then replies, "I think I should deal with them."  
  
"What can you do? They can over power you." Mike tries not to laugh, "What's funny?" said the mother confused.  
  
"I promise that you will keep a secret," said Liz looking at the two, "If you told a soul about this, this isn't good towards me." They nodded their heads in agreement in what she has to say, "I'm a Metahuman butt kicking crime fighter and you won't tell a soul about this, because I rarely tell people my secret, because they will know everything about me and what I can do, but I trust you two, since you trusted me to tell that dark secret and when I successfully take them down, detective Reese from New Gotham, will exposed this dark town and help you leave town and put you into protective custody till they find a way to keep you safe."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"This is what I do for a living." 'Except with the Kane issue part' as she thought to herself, "Don't worry, I will take them down."  
  
"Thank you!" she went over to Liz and hugs her and releases her.  
  
"Mike, put them in your room and watch them at all cost," he nods his head and he went into the room and the two followed with him. "And I gotta call some friends." She quickly pauses and felt a sharp pain on her side and she nearly falls to the ground and she looks up and sees twenty men walking down the street. "Screw that." As she refers to her siblings and she gets back onto her toes and walks out of the cabin and locks the door shut.  
  
She walks up to the men and grins at them, "You fella's looking for trouble?" They each grinned at her, "Well, you come to the right place, but first I gotta kick your rear end, because your in DEEP trouble, hurting my new friends."  
  
"So you know?" said the Sheriff  
  
"I know everything, dang straight, my boo." She leaps in the air and kicks the Sheriff in the jaw and the round man lands hard onto the ground. "Ding! Matches begin!" They look down and saw the Sheriff and charges at her and she jumps in the air and a light pink aura covers her body with another white glow and she lands onto the ground and her eyes are bright pink. "Taste this!" She flash-like speed up to them and started to throw punches at them and few kicks and one gets behind her and she backs kicks him in the nut and he drops onto his knees and she turns around sharply and pushes his head, causing him to drops to the ground. She back-flips in the air and she begins to make a white light orb with her hands and she chucks it at the ground and the dirt on the road blows up and the brown smog covers their faces and eyes and they either fall onto the ground or collided to each other. "I win!" Joe the bartender walks behind her and bangs her head hard with a bat and she falls to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
**************  
  
Liz wakes up finds her in a room, in the back room of 'Joe's Tavern' and she slowly gets up and notices her hands are around shackles and she is chained to the wall. "Ow my head," she rubs her head and she pulled the chains off of her and breaks the shackles. She kicks down the metal cage down, "They are stupid." She exits the back room and sees the men celebrating. "Give me a break."  
  
She spots one of the man putting some drugs into a glass of beer, like that is going to happen dude. Time for a small surprise.he-he-he. She crotches down and she changes into a beautiful white tiger and she sneaks behind the bar booth and looks up and sees Joe chatting to his men. Her white tail moves gently across his legs and he looks down and sees nothing. Liz then transfer into a mouse to sneak across the floor.  
  
The man sees a mouse running across the floor, "Looky what we have here." He went over to the mouse and picks her up by the tail. "Its sure purty." He grins at the mouse, "Hello little mousey."  
  
'He-he-he-he-he' that came out as a mouse little noise, she opens her mouth and bits him on the thumb and he start to scream and he breaks free and throws the mouse at the wall. 'Owie!' He looks at the mouse and about to step on her. But he stops immedienly as soon he sees the mouse getting larger and large. "Guys." He points the at the mouse and they stared in shock. Liz changes back into human formed. "What the heck are you? The devil?"  
  
"Hellz, no, I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
Their eyes widen with fear and bolted out of the bar. Liz walks out of the bar and sees them getting arrested, Reese looks at her, "Mike called us, after didn't receiving a word from you and he called us, we came, bagged the men and they will be sentence for life and as for Serenity and her mother, they are being put into police custody till they find a safe place."  
  
Liz sees Mike, "Mike!" She hugs them, "I miss you so much!" He hugs her too.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I fought them, got unconscious, broke free from the jail cell, saw the drug putting into the beer, they knew I was going to wake up, then I scared the living daylights outta them, and here I am." She smiled at them. "Let's go home and work out this dealio with Kane, I'm sooo in the mood to fight evil back."  
  
********** 


	23. The Old Flames and New Flames are Rising

The Old Flames and New Flames are Rising  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own: Liz Lifightre /Barry/Predator, Mike, Kane, Lizix, Raine, MortiSin, Xyl, Neja, Hailen, Strike and Valgarth/Chris Bryant, Ben, and anything that has to with Quion.  
  
A/N: This chapter will be short  
  
**********  
  
One night in New Gotham, Huntress and Predator is on top of a building, looking down below, watching out for any punks or thugs out on the dark, city streets. So far nothing and Predator jumps off the roof and lands hard onto the ground, Huntress stayed up top and does her jumping roof to roof, the usual.  
  
Predator walks down the street, looking at all of the objects and her natural surroundings, just incase villains are about to pop out of their hiding spaces. She stops walking and she sees two shadow figures fighting, coming in someone's house. She turns on her transceivers on and chats away to her cousin, "I found something, someone fighting someone in this apartment."  
  
"What floor and number?" said Huntress on the other line of the transceiver.  
  
"First floor and number seven," she shuts it off, she doesn't like to use transceivers because its distraction and she likes to do stuff, her way. She slowly walks over to the apartment door and opens the door and enters the apartment. She can hear a woman screaming, hysterical. Her eyes widen and ran over to room seven and she kicks the door down and sees the woman running out of the room and she sees a young early twenty year old male.  
  
"Intruder!" He charges at her and she grabs his arm and pins him to the wall. "What do you want!?"  
  
Huntress walks into the room with the woman with her side, "Your going nowhere miss, tell us what happened?" She sees the man and she recognizes him, "Chris Bryant!?" She lets go of the woman and she takes off again.  
  
"Helena Kyle!?" He turns his head at her and looks at Liz, she releases him and she walks over to her cousin, "Long time no see, how are you?"  
  
"The same and usual, Chris tell me what is happening in here?"  
  
"Is that is why you came?" He looks at the two, "You two related or something?" Huntress crosses her arms and stared at him, "Okay okay, I will say, me and my girlfriend is having a usual argument."  
  
"Like fist fighting?" said Liz, "I saw the shadows of a taller figure ready to punch her."  
  
"Hey, I will never hurt her, okay? I don't hit woman and never plan onto either, it will ruin my career as a Fed." He scratches his head, "Sorry if you thought if I tried to hurt her, I wasn't."  
  
"Come Liz, we been out for a long time and we probably drank too much," she smiled at him, "Sorry if we raided your place and breaking the door down, we will pay for that."  
  
"Don't worry, its okay, accidence is just an accident, don't worry about it, and see you around Helena Kyle." The two waved at him and they left the room and then the apartment. He smiled till they left and then it fades. He starts to make the door repair itself, like he is teleknisis and he walks over to his cell phone and picks it up, his sleeve moves down a bit and reveals some sort of tattoo. "Its Valgarth, just to tell boss that Lifightre came by, don't worry, about getting her, what more is important that it's coming and no one, especially Lifightre can't get away from." He smiles and hangs up the cell phone up.  
  
***********  
  
Back the clock tower, Helena is chatting with Barbara about Chris Bryant and how he changed from a super dork to a federal agent. Barbara is amused about what Helena was talking about, like this made her like happy.  
  
"No offense, Helena, but that Chris guy is creepy, I didn't get a werid vibe from him, when we chit chatted away, except for my part, but I'm getting a werid feeling about this."  
  
"About what?" said Helena, "About how our crime fighting rescue team realized that Chris isn't the enemy?"  
  
"Its not that, its complicated." Liz sits down on the computer chair, "What I'm saying that I'm getting a werid presence from him."  
  
"Like what?" said Dinah, "Anything related to like eleven months old past event?" She immedienly stops talking and she sees Ben. What the frig is Ben doing here? Is he suppose to be dead!? He did sacrifice himself to save the Metahumans. Dinah let out this loud tone of voice in the state of surprise "BEN!?"  
  
Everybody looks up and sees Ben, "BEN!?!" said everyone.  
  
Liz gets off the chair and sees Ben, "I thought you died."  
  
Ben smiled and walks over to them, "Yup, I traveled from Heaven and Hell back and forth, to pay my crimes, but I'm back, the 'Ancients' brought me back to life, they said, they need people who was at Liz's side to fight with her one last time. I didn't want to come back, really, me and Beth, we were madly in love and the two other elementals were cool, what I came back for another reason, something is rising and you thought to took down this wacky cult and destroyed the world."  
  
"The 'Acolytes' are back?" said Helena.  
  
"More like 'New Acolytes' worst part, its eviler than me, dangerous, deadly, and do I need to say more."  
  
"Who is the leader?" said Liz.  
  
"There is a Lt. named Valgarth, but his alias name is Chris Bryant." He pauses, "No word that is leader's name yet." He walks over and sees Liz, "You changed a bit, how are you?" as he quickly changes the subject from the leader to how you been doing.  
  
"Oh god, we were at his home, not to long ago and he is been fighting with his girlfriend." Helena looks surprised, "We should go to him and pummel him down."  
  
"Not a great idea, the 'Ancients' said not to go to them yet, don't ask me why, maybe if you two go there, it would be like a suicidal mission, who knows." He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Ah! Beer! Don't mind me if I do."  
  
Liz rolls her eyes and he is the still same old Ben, she once hated and somewhat loved, "The 'Ancients' didn't tell me about this." She turns to him.  
  
" 'Ancients', don't tell you everything dear," said Ben, "Maybe, they didn't know until they summoned me from my grave, since we have a lot of problems right now, why are they throwing every baddy two seconds?"  
  
"Don't know and stop changing the subject!! We need a bigger plan and I hope no baddies rise or I will scream!" said Liz. "I think all the baddies are rising, because this is the final battle for all baddies and soon baddies on Earth will be existent dinined." She is referring those want the world doom, vaporized, blown up, by a magical creature or who knows. Days are starting to get more interesting till the big match!  
  
********** 


	24. We are Meant to be Predators

We are Meant to be Predators  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I do own: Lifightre/Liz Barry/Predator, Strike, Kane, Ben, Ray, Raine, Mike, Neja, Xyl, Hailen, Hanzar, and many others. I also own anything related to Quion.  
  
Disclaimer #2: "Pollo Locco" Episode idea is from Dark Angel and I don't own anything from them. I'm just borrowing their idea to help my fanfic, since it has lots of similarities with my character's past including Max's past too. So don't kill me!  
  
**********  
  
In the busy afternoon in New Gotham, two happy couple is walking down the crowded sidewalk, its one of those afternoons when the city is packed with people, most of them it's for business or places they needed to be at. The couple is talking about their daily life, living in the city and their occupations, and so on. The man stopped walking and his wife turns around and stares at him.  
  
"You okay?" as she asks her husband.  
  
His eyes flipped over; to it was pure white and he immedienly drops dead onto the ground. She freezes and ran over to him.  
  
"George!" She kneels down beside her husband and she cries out loudly, people just passes by, watching her weep to her dead husband. That's usual in New Gotham, people don't care what is happening to the person, so they don't want to get into the middle of the situation and deal with the issues. "Someone help me!" She looks up at the other passing people. "Don't just stand there! Call 911!" They ignored her, like she isn't really there.  
  
Reese and Helena are walking down the street, talking. Helena stops talking and hear a woman crying. "Someone needs our help." She turns to her boyfriend and he nods his head and they ran across the street to get closer to the cry. They are pushing the travelers, since they are walking so darn slow!  
  
Within seconds the two sees the woman crying over her dead husband. He takes out his cell phone out and calls the police station and the cop secretary answers. "Its Detective Reese, there is a crime scene, right in front of Jordon's Bakery. It maybe a murder scene or some form of heart attack. But I need the civilizans away from these scene, okay, thanks." He hangs up and he looks at the woman. "Ma'am, can I ask you some questions?" He takes out a small notepad out and a pen out.  
  
"Yes, but why my husband died?"  
  
"I would like to know, does he have any heart problems or some kind of health problems?"  
  
"No, not at all, he is healthy as a horse," as she said it confused, not knowing why her husband died." He jots down in what she is telling him.  
  
Reese's cell calls and he rolls his eyes, "Can you hold on for a second." The victim's wife nods her head. He hands the call, "Reese," a pause, "All the men are swamp with another crime scene?" He rolls his eyes. "Any backup?" He hangs up and he turns to Helena. "Helena, can you get Liz, since she is a former worker to the police department, but as a secretary, but she will know the drills."  
  
"Okay." Helena runs off back to her apartment, since she is at there, she is doing a lot of writing in the plan to defeat the big bad.  
  
Reese turns to the woman, "Sorry for the wait. Did your husband eaten anything before you got here?"  
  
"No, we exited our home and we are going to a local restaurant, but I don't understand why he died. I want to know how!"  
  
"I know ma'am, when my former worker comes by, she will help this homicide investigation and figure out how he died." He pauses and he can tell she going to say something to him.  
  
"How can you say, he was murdered! There is no gun shot wound or stab wound!!" she cries out to him.  
  
"Ma'am, there is no other explanation; I'm just doing my job." As he calmly tells her the truth.  
  
*******  
  
Helena walks into her apartment and sees Liz, sitting on the couch, writing notes. "Liz, you're going back to work."  
  
She looks up at her cousin, like what the heck she is talking about. "Huh?" She looks at her, confused.  
  
"Reese needs you, as a cop, now!" She goes over to her cousin and grabs her by the arm. Liz finally gets off the couch and follows her where the crime scene is at. The two exits the apartment. Liz had no clue why Reese needs her to be a cop, she doesn't work for them anymore, since that one year and a half ago incident that she accidentally killed a man, with her telekinesis and the entire cops saw her, maybe they didn't see her face well, because it was covered by the darkness, but Reese saw her, but soon he eventually found out she is Helena's cousin and also another crime fighter.  
  
**********  
  
Reese turns around and hears, Helena. He smiles and he turns his head and notices the crowd is getting lesser and lesser. 'Finally!' As he thought to himself. The two cousins walks over to Reese. "Liz, I want you to help me with this mystery with the death of George Summer."  
  
"Okay." She looks at Reese, "Have any plastic gloves?" He nods and he reached into his pocket and takes it out and hands it to her. She takes it out of his hands and puts it on her hands. "Please move the wife aside, while I do the job."  
  
Reese went over to her, "Please move."  
  
"No! I can't leave him!" She doesn't want to budge.  
  
"Reese, I will handle this," said Helena. She goes over to her, "Let's go to the coffee shop and I will get you something to drink. Don't worry, they will find out why he died and in heaven, your husband wants you to be happy and want you to come with me so they can track down the killer or whatever killed him."  
  
"Okay." As she quietly agree with Helena. Helena leads the woman to the local coffee shop, just up the street.  
  
Liz kneels beside the body and examines it, "So he didn't have any health or heart problems?"  
  
Reese puts on extra white gloves on and went beside her. "No, but this doesn't make any sense." He pauses, "could a Metahuman kill him?" He pauses, "But impossible, then people would notice and stare, but times like this, they won't care, but they do if they see something abnormal, but this is complicated." He looks at his former co-worker and she doesn't say a thing. "Liz?"  
  
*******************Flash-back***************************  
  
Young Liz is in the forest, chasing after an innocent man. She runs over the dead logs and leaps over the tall low branches. Her speed increases and increases and she sees a young boy and her kill lying on the ground, pinned by his foot. "Hanzar, what are you doing?"  
  
He turns to Liz, "Watch this." He kneels down to one foot and swipes at the man and he opens his fist and a large blue crystalline ball is lying in the palm of his hands. "See this?"  
  
"What is it?" as she goes over to the young boy, amused by the clear crystalline ball. "It's pretty." As the ball sparkles in the light  
  
"It's his soul, his life." He smiles at her, "Catch." He throws the crystalline ball to her and her automatic reactions, she grabs it, safely. "One thing cool, I can steal people's souls and whenever I feel like it, I crush it. BAM!" The loud word startles Liz and she drops the ball and lands onto the ground, shattering to millions of pieces. The man is now dead. "Pretty cool huh? When it breaks he dies." Liz and him smiled. "But I only do that to our enemies."  
  
************End Flash-back*****************  
  
"Liz!?" said Reese.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"LIZ!" As he said it one more time, to get her attention.  
  
She turns to him, "Sorry." She gets back onto her feet, "I spaced out, sorry about that." He looks at her, like she knows something. "I'm going to find the killer."  
  
"He was murdered? How do you know he was killed?" He gets up too and went in front of her.  
  
"I just do." She takes the white gloves off and puts it in the trash can. He grabs her by the arm. "I'm sorry, that I'm not letting you on this, but this is MY problem."  
  
"The killer is on the loose and you're not seeking my help? Why? Are you protecting the killer or something like that?" He can tell that she knows who the killer is and not telling him anything. "We can work together!" She stares at him. "Trust me." She looks away. "What are you not telling me, is the murderer a part of your Quion family?" She says nothing and can tell it was a yes. And she finally takes off away from Reese. "Bugger!" As he mumbles under his breath, that she isn't letting him onto the killer.  
  
Liz runs down the street and she looks at her hands, then she touches it. Liz flashes back to Quion. She and few of her other siblings sees Hanzar holding the soul of one of the guards.  
  
"Your not scared of Quion," said Liz as she looks up at Hanzar.  
  
"He's never scared, he is standing up against them," said young Strike. "That is what we should do."  
  
"The enemy shall die, maybe killing our enemies, built up our strengths, to fight off Quion and we can be free," said Hanzar.  
  
The children heard a noise and they races back to their cots and lays down, pretending they are asleep. Hanzar made the crystalline ball to go back into the guard, which brings him back to life, in a somewhat way. A guard enters the barracks and sees the children sleeping and sees one of the guard, getting back onto his feet.  
  
"You okay, sir?"  
  
"I fainted." He looks at the other children, "I hope none of them, pulled a whammy on me." The guard smiled. "Whatever, let's go back to work." The guard nods and they left the room. But they stopped and heard a bed shaking; but they ignored what is happening, which is a young girl, having a seizure. They exit the room, not paying attention to the young child's health.  
  
The other children gets off the bed and ran over to the young girl is having a seizure. They watch her, not knowing what to do.  
  
"What do we do?" said Neja.  
  
"We can't go get the guards, you know what they will do to her," said Xyl.  
  
Young Liz sees a necklace on the ground and she picks it up, "Someone dropped this." She looks at the others and they smiled, thinking one of the guards dropped this. She goes over to the young girl's side and places the silver necklace onto the palm of her hands.  
  
The girl felt the necklace in her hands and holds it tightly, she opens her eyes and her seizing stops. The children look amazed that she is okay, but how? "She's beautiful." She meant the angel on the necklace.  
  
"She watching over us," said Hanzar. "She is the key to our success and she makes us stronger and helps us fight our demons."  
  
"What if she fails?" said Liz.  
  
"She never fails," as he looks at her and grins at her. "I steal people's souls, breaking them that make her stronger, only our enemies shall pay the price."  
  
****End flash-back*****  
  
The next day, in an abandon building, in the outskirts of New Gotham, Hanzar looks at the man in the reinforced cell. "It's time, my brother." He opens the door and the man walks out. "You know the drill." He hands him a crossbow. "Protect yourself and get yourself to the next town, she will make you stronger."  
  
"Who?" In a confused look.  
  
"Her, the angel, that watches over us and makes us stronger."  
  
He looks at the young male, like he is joking, "Liar!" He raises the crossbow at him. "Get down on your knees! Do it!"  
  
Hanzar looks at him and slashes at him, the male victim, felt something entering his body, he looks up and notices the male opens his fist, and there he sees a light blue crystalline clear ball in his hands. "Do you know what happens if I break this?" As he threatens the victim. He shook his head, "As a little warm up, I break you die"  
  
The victim's eyes widen with fear and he bolts out of the building, running for his life. Hanzar puts the blue orb in his pocket and he chases after him. The man runs into near by woods and stops running, and listens to his natural surroundings. Hanzar runs into the woods, but walks a bit slowly, behind the thick bushes, he accidental steps on a twig.  
  
The man heard the sound and he turns around and fires where the sound was at. Hanzar grabs the arrow, before it strikes him. He took a small sigh and he puts the arrow in his pocket. He reached into his right pocket and grabs the blue orb. He lifts it out of it and smiles. 'Game over' as he thought to himself. He breaks the orb with his bare hands and the victim drops dead onto the ground.  
  
**************  
  
Liz is in her apartment, thinking how she can track down Hanzar. Helena walks into the room and sees her on the couch. She can tell that yesterday, something bothered her, but she doesn't know what it is.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon I figure out this dealio."  
  
"The innocent male, from yesterday, was murdered, was he?" Liz nods her head at her cousin, "You didn't tell Reese who did it?" She says nothing. "Whoa, Liz, you gotta tell Reese, he can stop the killer, since he is a cop."  
  
"Can't, Reese will get himself killed, not knowing what he is dealing with." She gets up off the couch and goes over to the window, looking out. "My brother killed him, all right." She turns to her cousin.  
  
Helena interrupts Liz before she can say anything else. "What?" She thinks for a second, like wait this can't be happening.  
  
"You heard me, Helena; he murdered them, plain and simple." She said it harshly to her.  
  
Helena is surprised in what she just said and said it pretty harsh to her face, "But how do you know? That he killed that man, last night? There is no proof or excuse that he killed him."  
  
"I just do." She stops talking and she sees Reese walking into the room, she rolls her eyes, like she wants to do this alone.  
  
"Just to let you know, Liz, that the mysterious killer, didn't kill here first, the killer killed five in Boston, that fits the profile how a Metahuman can kill someone. Seven in Dallas and two in Atlanta. It what weird thing, an old male, that is described as Ray, someone you know at Quion, keeps on shutting down the investigation, each time the killer strikes another innocent lift and feels like your protecting the killer as well," said Reese.  
  
"I'm not protecting him," she looks at Reese and Helena, "Stay out of my life, this is my business! I don't need anybody's help!" Liz storms out of the apartment. The two couple looked at each other, like what the heck she doesn't want any help, but when it comes to family, its a bit different towards Liz.  
  
************  
  
Liz walks down the road and sees a statue of an angel in front of park, called Sanctuary Park. She looks up at the angel and she sees pieces of the blue orb, resting in front of the angel. She backs up and enters the park and takes a seat on the bench, watching the statue.  
  
About few minutes later, she sees a young male, placing more orb pieces in front of the angel. She slowly gets off the bench and she exits the park and stands behind him. Hanzar sense someone is behind him and he turns around and he sees a young woman, easily recognizing her, "Liz." As he smiled as he sees her.  
  
"Hanzar," she said to his face, "What are you doing?"  
  
He smiled, he can tell she knows what she is doing, "you know the answer, sister." After standing for a few seconds he flash-like speed, passing her. Liz turns around and she chases after him with the same ability, and she sees him running into an alley, as soon she gets there, he is gone, nowhere in sight. She punches the side of the building, mad that he is gone and she has no idea where he can be at.  
  
**********  
  
At the police station, Reese is in his office, drinking a mug of coffee, he sees a young man walking into the office. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes." Hanzar takes a seat in front of Reese's desk. "I killed, I took human life."  
  
"Who did you murdered?" As he gets into what he has to say, maybe he is the real killer.  
  
"Many, from a child to an adult, I'm trying to make her stronger." Tears streams down his face, "I failed, for the ones who already passed."  
  
"Don't worry, I will help you." Reese slowly gets up and puts his hands onto his gun.  
  
"Did she fail on you?" As he looks up at the detective.  
  
"Who?" As he plays along with him.  
  
"The angel, did she ever make you stronger?"  
  
"Sometimes, but sometimes we puts ours lives into her hands and help us achieve our goals." He walks behind him, aiming at the gun at him, not going to shoot, but use it has a threat towards the criminal.  
  
"Then you have nothing to be afraid of." Hanzar slowly gets up and flash- like speed over to Reese, pinning him on the wall, which caused him to drop his gun. "Your next." He punches Reese hard in the head, which caused him to knock out cold.  
  
**********  
  
Reese wakes up and finds himself in a cell in abandon building; he looks around, not knowing where he is. Hanzar opens the cell and throws him a gun, "Go on, your free to go." He grins at him evilly, "You know, since you're a cop, I figured that, you're the good guy and that is why I'm sparing your life." In his other hand, hiding behind his back, he is holding a blue orb in his hands. Reese checks the gun, "Don't worry, fresh bullets in the gun, go, you can go, you don't want to spend the rest of your life, living in a cage."  
  
Reese nods in agreement and he quickly gets up and aims the gun at him, "Get down on your knees! Do it!! I'm not afraid to use this!"  
  
"Put the gun down." He looks at him in the eyes and he shows him the orb, "Put the gun down or else." Reese looks at the orb, not knowing what that is. "This is your life, that contains everything that makes a living breathing person, but when I shatter this, its an instant death, victims always drops dead as soon I break this or make a crack in it." Reese drops the gun, as soon Hanzar finishes his sentence. "Be a good boy and sit over there" He points to the chair. Reese obeyed his orders and goes over to the chair and takes a seat. "Good, next day, your on your first mission, you fail, you die." He looks at him and grabs him, throwing him back into the cell and closes the reinforced door on him. "Stay put, I'm going out." Hanzar leaves and Reese watches him go, scared to death.  
  
*************  
  
Liz walks down the street and sees a lot of commotion what is happening at the police station, she sees one of the cops talking to another cop. She runs over and looks at the police officer, "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, Liz, long time no see," as he grins at her from head to toe.  
  
"Yeah, same to you too, what the heck is going on?"  
  
"Oh. Reese he has been kidnapped and our secretary was found dead."  
  
'This is bad news, oh god!' "Whoa, scary to think about it" The cop turns back around to finish chatting with his fellow officers and Liz takes off, to find Hanzar and quick.  
  
She runs down the street, thinking where Hanzar he can be at, she looks at the second tallest building in New Gotham and she can see a figure standing on top of it. Her eyes enhances and she sees Hanzar. She flash-like speed up to the building, "I hope I can jump THAT high." As she said to herself and she leaps into the air and with a success she made it safetly on top of the building. She walks behind Hanzar without making any sounds.  
  
She flash-like speeds over to him and grabs him and throws him into the roof door and she melts the doorknob with her hands and made some kind of shackles that he can't go nowhere. "Where's Reese? Its over! Your killing spree is over!"  
  
He looks up at her, "It is? Or you are just saying that, little sister? What are you going to do, inform your cop friends about me?" She doesn't say a thing, "That is what I though, that would be exposure for the rest of the Metahumans."  
  
"Well, Hanzar, I can always turn you into Ray." She smiles at him.  
  
"Liz, you wouldn't do that, that would be betrayel to your own brother?"  
  
"Maybe he want you stop killing, then again, he won't mind at all, then again he probably wants to know what the heck went wrong with you and why you are killing like a lunatic."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me," he looks up at her, "I'm doing what we are meant to do, as killers as predators, that is what we are meant to be."  
  
She doesn't say something about his comment, "Where's Reese!?" She quickly changes the subject, because she is hiding about something what he just said.  
  
"Since this is none of my business. You are one of the few warriors that can possibly understand me, in what I'm doing, Strike, Xyl, Neja, and the rest of brady bunch doesn't even understand, that is when you come in."  
  
"That part I don't understand, I don't do that anymore, I realize that killing is wrong and the worst experience I ever had, I changed, I became a good guy that help others in need."  
  
"Come on Liz! Don't tell me that you forgotten about that day in Quion, it was the most funniest experience you ever had!" As he trying to knock that killer instinct back into her.  
  
She flashes back when she was running after this innocent teen, along with Hanzar at her side. "Beileve me, I tried." Except she can't forgot about that day.  
  
"Because you can't hide yourself as a Predator, and you want to know why you can't forget that you are a Predator." He pauses, "Gee, I heard of that name, that seems familiar, Predator, hey that's you, told you so! That is where your crime fighting name originate."  
  
She doesn't say a thing, but he is right, that is where her name originated from. That is why she never told her cousin and the rest of the people at the big clock where her crime fighting name originated from.  
  
She flashes back at the woods and she runs over logs to get to the kid. "What the matter, you don't want to remember the past?"  
  
"I don't want to remember!" she cried out to him.  
  
"Is it because it still haunts you?" He smiles. "You even scared all the children, guards, and Ray to death in what did, it was the most beautiful thing I encountered."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You are a Predator! You always meant to be a predator and you can't hide from it!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't you ever wanted why you don't sleep, not because of the nightmares, because it gives you that feeling you want to kill again."  
  
"Shut up!" She punches him hard in the face and blood leaks out of his mouth. The reason she did that, because its all true, everything he said to her. But her past and him won't change her a bit, because she is stronger and not even close to become a killer again.  
  
A few hours past, while Liz watches him on the roof, he is smiling and staring off to space. "Tell me, Hanzar, why are you killing, not because we are natural born killers."  
  
"I'm doing for her."  
  
"The Angel? But we made that up when we were children, that was the only thing that kept us close towards a good guy." Except for her, because she is the worst warrior ever at Quion, because she is very lethal and also a killing machine, doing what comes natural.  
  
"She's real, don't ever say that."  
  
"Then why she didn't make us stronger? Why she didn't make Gylinder stronger?"  
  
"I wasn't strong enough to save her."  
  
"But we got out, didn't we? Or it was luck? Tell me." He says nothing. "Is that why you keep on killing and giving the broken spheres to make her stronger?"  
  
"Shut up!" Tears streams down his face.  
  
"You're the real monster, than me!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm doing what I was meant to be doing," he starts to cry, he knows this is wrong in what he is doing and he made the blue orb back into Reese's body. "Fine I will bring you to Reese." Liz smiled at him, he somewhat smiles, but that quickly fades away.  
  
**********  
  
Liz and Hanzar walks into the building and she opens the door, "Reese, are you okay?" He nods his head. Hanzar grabs Liz from behind and throws her into a steel pipe. "Reese run!" as it comes out sloppy.  
  
"You heard the woman."  
  
Reese eyes widen and runs out of the abandon building. Hanzar runs after him, to finish off the kill. About few minutes later, Liz gets back onto her knees and runs out the building as well, to get Reese before its too late. Within minutes she sees Hanzar chocking Reese. "Let go of him!"  
  
"No, this is your kill!" He releases him and he scrambles to get away from him.  
  
"Reese run!" Reese starts to take off and Hanzar runs over to him, Liz flash-like speed and kicks him onto the ground. Reese runs off and heads to the clock tower to inform the birds. Hanzar leaps onto his feet and the two circles to each other. They begin to throw several punches and kicks at each other, blocking each attack. He sharply kicks her and she lands hard onto a telephone pool. He runs over to her to kick her again and she quickly grabs his left leg and breaks it. Hanzar tips onto the ground, moaning in pain and he is unsuccessful to get away, including sitting up. Liz gets back onto her feet and she kneels besides her brother and she helps him up. The two looks at each other and can hear hummers nearby. Quion must of found them, probably because the recent death of the man he killed, is probably a trace where they can pinpoint him.  
  
"Don't let leave me here," he cried sofetly to her.  
  
"I can't, we will be caught in a matter of minutes."  
  
"I know." He makes a face at her.  
  
She looks at him and her face falls. "I can't." He nods his head. "I'm sorry, its not me."  
  
"Please, I don't want to go back there, you know what they will do to me or make me worse than I am, right now." Tears streams down his face, including her as well.  
  
She doesn't want him a worst Metahuman killer and she has no choice, she places her hands onto his neck, "God, please ever forgive me." She snaps his neck and places his head onto the ground. Liz bursts into tears and she slowly gets up, hearing the hummer sounds and she heads back to her apartment.  
  
************  
  
Liz is lying on her bed, trying not to cry and her cousin is sitting beside her, comforting her, tears still stream down her eyes. "I'm sorry." Helena doesn't know what to say. "But I can say, he is in a happy place and you had no choice, don't worry in what you did, there was no other option, but he wanted to die, probably he killed so much and he doesn't want to go there, but don't cry for weeks, you should be stronger, with an upcoming battle ahead." She gets off the bed and looks back and exits the room. Liz breaks into tears and puts the pillow over her head.  
  
************ 


	25. Earth is Starting to Fade

Everything is Starting to Fade...  
  
Disclaimer: The show, Birds of Prey it owned by DC comics and BOP, I own nothing! But I own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Mike, Raine, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin and many other characters, well if you see an unusual character that is from DC comics or Birds of Prey, you would know it belongs to me.  
  
*********  
  
Couple days later after Liz's 'siblings' death , things these days are getting pretty hectic, besides the triple group that are related to two words chaos and death, but now something is happening towards Liz, not only she has to save the world, but something is happening to Earth and her as well.....  
  
About 9pm, Liz is lying on the couch, watching TV, hardly doing anything; she has the black remote control in her hand, doing channel surf. But this odd why she is doing this, for a time like this, especially with the three big baddies are within the city and they can strike anytime soon, but this isn't like her, something is very up.  
  
Few minutes later, Helena walks into the lab, after doing a quick patrol, finding anything unusual, especially towards the big event, but as she comes in, she notices the computer area is empty, probably because Barbara is out for once, since she can walk again, thanks to Liz, her cousin the lifesaver, but lately she notices she is a bit off, she doesn't know why, like something bad is going on and she probably doesn't have the words for it or maybe she getting tired of the end of the world business, because its taking too much of Liz's time, like she hardly can do anything and maybe for once she wants to sit down on her lazy bum and watch the boob tube, which she is doing right now. Helena goes over to her, standing in front of the TV, blocking her tele-view, "Liz tell me what is going on."  
  
Liz says nothing, just blinks and stares at her, blankly.  
  
"Well? We don't have all day, you have a world to save, and you do realize that?"  
  
Liz finally said something, but very weakly, "I'm sick" she is holding her sadness back, including her tears, so Helena doesn't know what is going on with her. She not depressed, but its something else bad is inflicting her, the way she sounded just now, like a cry, a strong emotion, like the feeling of something is bad, like death.  
  
"How can you get sick?" she crosses her arms at her, "Secondary goddess don't get sick, do they?"  
  
"No..." a single tear went down her left eyes and quickly turns from clear to black, like it was color changing mascara.  
  
Helena notices the tear wasn't normal and this is probably isn't good, "Anything I can do?" she goes over to her and sits down side.  
  
"No, no one can't..." more tears came down her eyes, her cousin can tell this isn't good, "Earth is dying and I'm dying as well..."  
  
That shocked Helena to hear that, she doesn't want the world to end and she doesn't want her to die, because she is like family, the only real family she has ever known in her whole life. Her lips starts to tremble, like she is about to cry, she doesn't want the whole species to be extinct and doesn't want Kane to win. "I thought Earth can't die? What about your three elemental sisters, they are alive somewhere in their magically realm."  
  
"They are fading, this process is too long and its killing Earth," she closes her eyes and reopens it, "We have about three years left to save the world...then existent will be denied..."  
  
Helena's facial expression is making her scared to death, "Oh god" she covers her mouth, "We need to think fast...like what to do...we don't have too much time left..." She quickly gets off the couch, "I'll get the two..."  
  
"Don't worry, if we fail, the specie will survive, by my siblings and me to make another planet, called Utopia, but after creating that planet, but I won't be human, more like in my orby form, basically me and my elemental family will be protected for eternity..."  
  
"What should we do for the time being?"  
  
"Gather weapons and basically anything that will be useful, I have to go to different realms to get magically objects, like to defeat MortiSin..."  
  
"Question about MortiSin, why it hasn't attacked, since the disastrous event?"  
  
"My guess Kane," she gets off the couch, "He's....oh...god...."  
  
"What?" in a nervous voice.  
  
"He's upgrading it, crap!" She looks at Helena, "Hand me your cell phone, I need to call Ben..." Helena hastily takes it out of her pocket and quickly hands to her cousin, "Thanks" she turns her back on her and dials Ben's number, "....Ben, Kane upgrade MortiSin..." On the other line Helena can hear Ben's reaction.  
  
"WHAT!" said Ben on the other line.  
  
"Ben, does MortiSin have any weakness?"  
  
"Liz, put me on speaker phone..."  
  
She walks over to the lab area, "I have to hang up, I will call you..." she hangs up and calls Ben again, this time on speaker phone. Helena goes over to the phone and hovers it, besides her. "Ben, okay, tell me about MortiSin..."  
  
"Okay, the time I was like bad, like killin and stuff, which isn't me anymore, I raised this pup, known as MortiSin, Morti part, I dunno where I got that name and Sin means evil, like wa-la the ultimate big bad..."  
  
"Ben...I'm not hear how you raised MortiSin..." Helena turns her head at her, Liz looks at her, "Helena he is the one who created MortiSin the first place, he is the one that makes the demons in the past, but not anymore, since they spread a lot and also they multiplied over the years." Helena nods like whoa. Liz turns her head back at the speaker phone, "Okay, back to business and try not to change the subject."  
  
"Uh, sorry, okay, anyways, MortiSin is weakness to nothing isn't elemental, but magic won't work on this sucker, it absorbs it, so when it gets upgrades it, since its upgradeable magic and almost anything will doubles or triples, depends how Kane is upgrading it, the best thing to kill this beastie, which you need a heck a lot of people in your party to duel the giant size Godzilla/whale, which is going to be a toughie. Now Liz, get your photographic or excellent memory workin, cuz the list you need, not only to tackle this psycho beast from hell, but you need some stuffo to be at the same level."  
  
"Okay, tell me now..." she said calmly.  
  
"Okay, get a giant size plane, that you can go on it, but cannot fall off and die, that would suck a lot, if that happen, next you need about ten people, minus me, cuz I'm one of the ten, you need a lot of guns, not those pistols, rifles, or those cheesy guns, get one of those army weapons with lots of explosives, like bazookas or anything that shoots out bombs. You and the three other three elemental siblings including you know who to combine your true powers similar what you have to do with the other two psychos except Lizix is a ditz, which your true powers will unravel, this part is cool...really really cool, I even like this part, a lot."  
  
"Gee we noticed," said Helena, getting annoyed with Ben.  
  
"Shhh! Me not finished! Okay, the Ancients didn't tell you about this coolness part, because they didn't except for MortiSin to rise and especially they hate lettin out spoilers, including to the viewers at home, you know who I'm referring to, ya! Okay...do you know you have two other forms, which is one orby one, the lame one and the other one is the beautiful sisters of the major elements, hey where is the Spirit one? Oh ya, the Ancients have no clue what happened to her, oh well. Back to your other form, which is pretty neat, you and the three other elementals become a giant size beastie, based on your elementals including another elemental I can't say yet, I don't want you to freak out and turn into this giant size basket case, but you pummel MortiSin with big MAGIC it cannot absorb and when its weak you five deliver the finishing move and booya world is deed dum dum is saved! Then we can party!"  
  
"Yeah, this sounds tough"  
  
"Not really, only to you and everyone on Earth, that never delt with anything THAT BIG, but one of these days, like this one, you will deal with BIG battles such as this."  
  
"Okay, Ben, thanks, all we have to do firstly is take down Quion then straight to the path that leads to the battle..." Liz hangs up and she turns to Helena, "First things first...dealing with Quion.."  
  
************ 


	26. I have your back Sista

I Have Your Back, Sista  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from them! I own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Strike, Raine, Kane, Ben, MortiSin and bunch of other characters.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Liz walks into the kitchen part of the clock tower, grabbing something to eat, since this is the sixth day. She eats when it's the sixth day, she can eat everyday, but she chooses to eat on the sixth day, so she can keep her head into the game. She opens the cabinet and grabs a chocolate pop-tart out of the box and she looks down on the newspaper and something caught her attention. She drops the pop-tart and picks up the paper and stares at the photo. "...Neja..." it has a picture of her and a small little girl, which is her daughter.  
  
Dinah walks into the kitchen area and looks at her, "What? Does this have to do with family?"  
  
Liz looks at her, "Yeah, something like that, I need to warn 'her' family," she rushes down the stairs and went over to the phone, picking it up, and dials the number.  
  
A male on the other line answers, "Hello?"  
  
"Pack your bags and leave town."  
  
"Who is this?" demanding the man, presumably Neja's husband or boyfriend.  
  
"The woman in the photo isn't Serena, her real name is Neja, you're making a wrong decision posting her pic, and dangerous people are after her and most likely your daughter's life."  
  
"Leave my daughter out of this, leave my family alone or I will call the cops." Click! The sound of being hanged up.  
  
"Liz, what's going on?" said Dinah walking towards her. Knowing this isn't good.  
  
"Neja's family is endangered and looks like I have to go the hard way." She looks at Dinah, "If Helena, Barbara, or Mike is looking for me, tell them, I'm doing a family thing." Liz ran off and exits the clock tower.  
  
**********  
  
In Los Angeles, a little girl is sitting inside of a preschool, building blocks and with a touch of her hands she is turning into solid ice, when she removes her fingers away from the little fort she made, it melts away.  
  
The teacher turns her head, smiles at the small child, unaware she a Metahuman, "Jesse that is the most beautiful fort I ever seen" she notices the blocks are a bit wet, "Odd, I don't remember it being wet." She looked down and smiled at the girl, "But anyways, you did a great job."  
  
Ray, wearing a black jacket enters the room; he looks at the child and smiles. "Is this your brightest pupil?"  
  
"Ah yes," she turns around and stares at the man, "Who are you? Are you her grandpa? Because if so you need permission in the main office..."  
  
"That would not be necessary." He pulls out a tazor gun out and zaps her in the gut, causing her to drop onto the ground, then within one second she is out like a light. He walks over to the little girl, "Want a lollipop and find your mommy?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said calmly and looks at the unconscious teacher, "Is she awight?"  
  
"Yes, she taking a nap," he kneels down and picks up the child, "Don't worry she is part of our game."  
  
"Okaly midokaly." She waves bye-bye to the teacher and Ray exits the preschool with Neja's child in his arms.  
  
*********  
  
Liz wearing her black boots, black leather pants, and black long sleeve shirt, walks into the shadows, and quickly spots Ray, holding the child. 'Crap' as she thought to herself. A young woman sneaks behind her, holding a knife. Liz can hear someone walking behind her and she turns around sharply, pinning the woman's throat against the wall. "Neja?" she releases her.  
  
"Ray has her..." tears flowing down her eyes.  
  
"I know, where's Strike and Xyl?"  
  
"I left them behind, I had to come back and Strike blew up in my face, of returning."  
  
"Don't listen to him, you are doing the right thing, we both don't want your daughter being in the hands of Ray."  
  
"I can't bear to see my daughter, Jesse, to be a monster," she cried out loud to her 'sibling' from Quion.  
  
"Neja, calm down, we can get Jesse back, let's go."  
  
She smiled and lets her head up and sees Ray getting in the black hummer with the child, he is accompanied by several soldiers with him. "Let's go!" The two nods their heads and ran down the street, Liz gets onto her black low ride motorcycle and follows where Neja is going, she spots Neja on her black motorcycle. She looks at Liz, "Not bad, baby sister."  
  
The two rides down the street at a high speed, about 60mph, they dodging other vehicles, pedestrians, and avoiding collision towards each other. They take a sharp corner and dodge a giant sized truck and Liz using her telekinesis makes her bike fly into the air, causing it to land onto the truck and she drives down the long stretch truck and leaps off of it, landing in front of Neja.  
  
Liz hands signals to her, while riding, she tells her in hand signaling, she will take out the guards out, tires, and Neja to freeze the vehicle, grab the kid, and flee. Neja nods her head and sticks her right thumb up, meaning excellent plan.  
  
Liz takes a sharp corner and she enhances her eyesight and she spots the hummer, she can see about two guards in the front seats, one in the back, a little head in the middle, which is Jesse, and on the right side of Jesse is Ray. Anger filled deep down of her, her eyes glows red a bit, "Time to act dirty" she pulls outs black sunglasses out and puts it on. She revs the bike, while riding. "E-ne mini mo!" she presses the button to make it super fast and the bike moves down the street about 170mph, she rides so fast, the powerful gust of it, causes the people on the sidewalk to fall.  
  
Ray turns his head back and hears a motorcycle, he spots the chick on the bike and realize it is Liz. "Speed up!" As he yelled to the soldier who is driving up in the front seat.  
  
The ticked off Metahuman quickly takes out two black 9mm guns out and begin to fire at the soldiers shoulders. The soldiers grabs onto their shoulders, screaming in pain. One of the soldiers opens up the sun roof of the vehicle and pulls out a gun out and start to fire rapidly at Liz. Before the bullets can hit her, a bright red glow shoots out of Liz, it is surrounding her body and the bullets hits the shield which is used as a reflector towards bullets, made the bullets backfires, hitting the soldier in the chest, he instantly dies, while his body is still sticking out of the sun roof.  
  
Neja speeds up and sees the red aura out of Liz, "Cool trick..."  
  
Liz smiles and she closes her eyes and she made a prayer with her hands in midair, and a bright red firey glow is being created in the middle of her hands. She separates her hands and shoots at the tires, causing it to melt, then sticking onto the cement street like glue. She uses her teleknisis to hold onto Jesse and somehow Ray is being hold back from the powerful whiplash. 'What the...' as she thought to herself, she watches the other remaining soldiers, that are still alive, going right through the windows.  
  
Neja freezes the vehicle, so it doesn't move for a while.  
  
The two stops their bikes and walks towards the car. Liz opens Ray's side door and uses her teleknisis, throwing Ray onto the ground. Ray looks up at Liz and stares at her coldly. "Tough luck, jerk." He mumbles something under his breath, most likely an obscene word. Neja walks over to the car side and grabs Jesse and exits the hummer with the child in her arms.  
  
"Jesse! God! Your safe!" she gently hugs her child, she turns to Ray, "You failed once and again."  
  
Liz telekinesis somehow failed onto Ray, Ray gets up and smiles at her, "Looks like your power somehow failed on me..."  
  
"Well, I can always can kill you with my other powers," replied Liz.  
  
Ray rolls his eyes, "Well, you don't want to do that, would you?" He points and there is a necklace around the child's head. "If you try to remove that or kill me, she dies."  
  
"How are we supposed to bust that damn thing, from killing Neja's child?" she hisses at Ray.  
  
"A trade..."  
  
"Of what?" said Neja, looking coldly at Ray.  
  
"I want you Neja to come back to Quion and trade for your child's safety."  
  
"Never!" she cried, but she knows she is being selfish, Liz looks at her, shaking her head. "Baby sis, I have to."  
  
"Okay," she said silently and quietly. She turns to Ray, "First take the necklace off the child's neck and you will get Neja."  
  
Ray's face looks like he doesn't want to do this, he looks at the two warriors with some sorrow in his eyes and he gently walks over to the child and removes the necklace around her. Neja looks at Ray, with a tear going down her eyes and she looks at her daughter in the eyes and gently kisses her on the forehead. She gently hands the child in Liz's arm. "Keep her safe, promise me baby sister." Liz nods head and she sees another black hummer speeding up. Liz dodges out of the way, and lands onto her back so Jesse won't get hurt. Ray also dodges out of the way.  
  
Raine steps out of the vehicle and pulls out a tazor out and tazors Neja, Liz watches her drop unconscious onto the ground. The two guards picks up Neja off the ground and puts her in the back seat.  
  
A Metahuman warrior flash-like speed up to Liz and tazors at her side, one of the soldiers grabs the child. Ray gets up and kicks the tazor out of his hands. Liz starts to breathe again and she gets back onto her feet.  
  
Liz watches the hummer with Neja and Raine speeding off and she spots the child being put into another vehicle, she turns sharply at Ray, "You sick, piece of crap!" she screamed at him.  
  
Ray looks at Liz, shocked, "It wasn't me"  
  
Liz turns around and runs after the vehicle that contains Jesse. Ray pulls out his walkie talkie out, "Whoever is part of this operation, stop immediately!" nothing, getting no answer. "Raine, who ordered to invade my operation!" nothing. He throws the walkie talkie onto the ground.  
  
The Metahuman warrior leaps out of nowhere, kicking Liz onto the ground. "You're not getting the child back." The two circle around.  
  
"Whatever" she made her eyes glow red, causing her black sunglasses to shatter, she leaps into the air and senses out shockwaves, hitting the warrior, the warrior lands unconscious. She continues to run after the vehicle.  
  
Out of nowhere lighting strikes in front of the vehicle, causing it to stop and the electricity is form into a young man, which is Strike. Strike electrocutes the driver. Liz smiles in surprise and she runs over to the car door and opens it, she grabs the soldier by the throat, snapping it. She gently takes the kid out.  
  
"I knew Neja shouldn't come! Then she got captured by Ray!" yelling Strike right in front of Liz, "She should've stayed with me and Xyl."  
  
"I don't think she was captured by Ray," she told him calmly, "My powers failed from killing him, I think the 'Ancients' doesn't want me to kill him, for whatever reason. But my main concern is to the father and the daughter to Mexico." She turns her head back and notices Ray took off. "Let's go back and while we are at it, we can rescue Neja."  
  
Strike nods his head, "Let's go" he touches Liz and the child, which he is using electricity teleportation to Neja's home.  
  
The father drops a can of soda as the three appear out of nowhere. Liz places the child onto the ground and Jesse ran over to her father, hugging. He looks down, happily and looks at the two. "You must be the woman who saved my child, I thank you." He pauses, "Where is Neja?"  
  
"Don't worry we will get her back, I promise, but my friend will take you to Mexico, where you two can be safe.."  
  
"Thank you" Strike walks over to him and presses his hands onto the two, teleporting out of the apartment. All Liz can do was watching her niece and her pretty much brother-in-law leaves. She can tell Neja is married because of the wedding photo hanging on the wall.  
  
*********  
  
In abandon warehouse, Neja is dead, inside a green fluid tank, with wires attached all over her body. A couple of scientists are watching her and watching the computers on the progress on Neja. A red haired woman walks into the lab area, "Good work, all I want to see is how 'special' these children are..." she walks away from the lab area, "Soon I want every 'special' children to fulfill the true meaning of being 'special'  
  
********** 


	27. Disturbing News

Disturbing News  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Mike, Raine, and bunch of other characters. If you see a character that doesn't belong to the two groups you will know they belong to me.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel episode, "Meow" belongs to James Cameron and the Fox Network. Only the ending part is just very similar, but very different. (If you saw the ending part of "Meow" you know what I say very different) I don't own the ending part of "Meow" I'm just borrowing it, so it can help me with the next chapter..."  
  
**********  
  
The next day after Neja gets by kidnapped by a Raine, possibly from a group of soldiers who are against the original Quion, like its not getting bad enough. Like Ray isn't evil, like he use to be or Raine or the group doesn't like Ray is acting or they want to beyond evil.  
  
Ray walks into his office and he spots a red hair chick sitting in his black chair. He looks at her, "Who are you?" He has no clue who this woman is.  
  
"Finishing your unfinished business, its called capturing or possibly wiping out your escapees including the first one, who called herself Liz." Ray still stares at her, "Oh, I didn't give you my name, its Silvia, the person who took over Quion..."  
  
"Your that ungrateful S.O.B, you originally turned this into a torture chamber for the 'special' warriors and you..." he pauses and stares at her face, "You...you...brainwashed all of the guards, soldiers, and myself...to turn Quion into a secret terrorist base! You idiot!" He quickly pulls the gun out and pointed at her head.  
  
"You won't kill me.." she snaps her fingers and Ray gets pushed back pretty hard and lands hard onto the wall, like he just got kicked. "Plus you don't want you 'special' warrior screwing up the world, am I right?"  
  
"......yeah...." He slowly gets up and looks at her.  
  
"How many 'special' warriors escaped that night, minus Liz?" She pauses waiting for an answer from him. "No answer, you probably lost count, about twenty-five and people out there including normal Metahumans have no clue how dangerous your 'special' children can be, well, I have a meeting to catch, see you around..." she exits the office.  
  
Ray watches her go, slamming his fist onto the desk. "I want to kill her...." He immediately stops as Lizix waltz into the room. "Yes?"  
  
Lizix smiles at him, "Nothing..." she exits the room.  
  
"Weirdo..." he takes a seat at his desk, thinking about what to deal with Silvia. He spots the paper on his desk, a written thing about dealing with the demons from the another realm and shows a picture of this place. "What the?" 'Gotta check this out....'  
  
*********  
  
Strike wanders outside of the city of New Gotham and he spots Ben in the bushes, he rolls his eyes and goes over to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh!" He grabs Strike by the arms, "Behind the bushes, follow me..." Strike looks at him oddly and follows him through the thick bushes. He points to a secret place, like it wasn't there before.  
  
Strike looks and sees two men in black... "Neja could be possibly in there..." he said silently to Ben. "Thanks..."  
  
"Ben...we haven't met, I'm Liz former arch enemy turned good, but one question, is Quion like magical that we don't know about?"  
  
"Strange, Quion was never magical, besides dealing with Metahumans and Metas..." Strike looks at the building and notices sparks shooting out of it. "This base is from another..."  
  
"Realm? The only realms I know are 'Ancients' and my ex home...let me speak to the 'Ancients' and you do your...Quion thing." He slowly gets up and teleports to the 'Ancients' lair.  
  
***********  
  
Liz walks into Mike's mansion and sees Mike on the computer, "Hello snuggly puff..." Mike looks up at her and smiles at her.  
  
"Its been a while..." he gets up, "How is the Kane business?"  
  
"Looks like he dropped off from the face of the earth, I haven't heard of him for a while."  
  
"Liz, can you please sit for about fifteen minutes or so...." Looks like he wants to tell her something.  
  
"Okay" She takes a seat and she sees the 'Birds' walking into the room. "What is going on?" She looks at her boyfriend and then to her family.  
  
"You tell me," said Helena crossing her arms. "Where is Kane?"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know?" she glares at Helena.  
  
"He's your son," said Mike, speaking up in front of his girlfriend, who has been hiding about Kane's information all along.  
  
Liz knows she can't hide her darkness secret, "I know that, but---"  
  
Before Liz can say anything more, till Strike storms into the place, throwing Liz a 9mm gun at her and she quickly catches it, "Liz, I found where they have Neja..."  
  
Helena looks up at Strike, who barged into this very important conversation, "Can this wait?"  
  
"She could be dead or worse, I don't want her to become like Raine," he turns to Mike, "I need you with the computers, along with Barbara to watch the security fields."  
  
"Hello!?"  
  
"Helena, this is far important," said Dinah, she looks at Liz, "When you save Neja, and come back you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Helena looks at Dinah, "Whoa, on the feisty side..."  
  
"Well, you need to chill, first things first, take out Quion, then deal with the major crisis on our hands...and in fact Liz" she turns her head back at her with a frown, "Been hiding deep dark secrets from us, like we don't need to know..."  
  
Liz bit her lips, "Sorry" she looks at Strike, "Where is she held up at?"  
  
"A magical building...and cool part, its still part of this world, the 'Ancients' said its going to be a new realm, but there is a giant roadblock, that it cannot pass." He looks at the others. "We don't have too much time..."  
  
Barbara walks over to him and hand him earlobe transceivers, the ones you just stick in your ears. "You might be needing this." He takes the transceivers out of her hands and placed in his ears. "Good luck you two..."  
  
Strike nods and he touches Liz hands and they tele-zapped out of the mansion and in front of the building. Liz flash like speed up to the one of the guards and snapped his neck. Strike takes out a silent pistol and shoots the other guard in the head. Liz hands signals to him, that she will be taking the roof. He hand signals back to her and went okay with his hands.  
  
Liz shift shape into a black crow and she flies up to the building. She changes back to human form. She slowly get onto her feet and she sees a guard, guarding the sun roof. She tips toe over to him and grabs his neck and twists it. "I see the...lab area..." she doesn't see the mystical tank, yet.  
  
::Good...so far no enemies ahead...:: said Barbara on the other side.  
  
Strike down below takes out a M16 machine gun and opens the door and he quickly sees five guards and they start to fire at him and he quickly dodges out of the way. The guards ran out and he tele-zap and appeared behind them and fired away at them. He watches them dropping as flies to the ground. "I'm in..."  
  
::Okay...zxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz:: the sound is like scrambling till its dead.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Crap..." he pages Liz, "Liz, get out of here now!" Nothing from her on the other side. He turns his head and he sees a group of black hummers coming his view. "Oh no" he ran out and tries to page Liz, "Liz, get the freak outta there!"  
  
Liz has no clue that Strike is trying to reach her and she doves right through the sun roof and she lands onto the ground. Fire balls are being formed in the palms of her hands and she throws it at the soldiers till they are dead. The flames stops burning and she hears bubbly sounds, she turns around slowly and stares in horror. She looks up and sees Neja dead, she gulps in surprise and terror and slowly backs up. "Neja..."  
  
Her 'sister' is in a green filled tank with clear tubes sticking all over her body, with blood being sucked out into this machine. Her skin is very red, eyes are red, and rest so disgusting that it doesn't have words for it.  
  
Liz backs up and she flash-like speeds over to it and spins kicks at the glass, really hard, the glass shatters and green acid, not the ones that melts like chocolate m&ms, but this kind of acids burns the skin till its bright red till it bleeds. Liz ignores the pain of the burn, as it touched her clothing and she holds onto her dead sister's body, crying. Liz skin is melting and start to blister and bleed. "Neja...I'm....sorry...."  
  
Ray jumps out of his hummer and spots Strike running into the brush, like what he is doing here, 'He should be smart not to come here...when like he is here...' as he thought to himself. 'Something not right....' "Everyone inside..."  
  
Six of his soldiers including himself walks into the building, of grief and pain. His six soldiers enters first, drawing out there weapons and aiming at something. He slowly enters the room and he quickly spots Liz in the center, hugging, what it appears to be...Neja. He covers his mouth in horror, like he is about to be sick.  
  
"I'm sorry...." She rest her head onto her older sister's head, and feeling her side of her face burn.  
  
....To be continued..... 


	28. Return to QuionPayback Time!

Return to Quion...Pay Back Time!  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Mike, Kane, Raine, Lizix, MortiSin, Ray, and many other characters.  
  
**********  
  
In the dark giant room, Liz is still hugging Neja's dead body, crying. "No...." she cries softly to her older sister, unaware Ray and his men are in the room. "I'm sorry...." She saying sorry because she promises Neja's husband that she will see Neja again and she can see her child again, but unfortuanaly she can't. Tears streams down her face.  
  
Ray steps slowly a bit further and notices her skin is burning. He lowers his hands away from his mouth and he looks like he wants to cry, he wants to kill, whoever did this. "Liz..." he said calmly, slowly walking over to her.  
  
Liz eyes opens and she quickly drop her sisters body and she flash-like speed over to him and six low powered tazors hits her and she drops to the ground shaking till the lights goes out.  
  
Strike outside of the building knew Liz must be in trouble. He can hear the sound of tazors, but weird enough he couldn't hear the glass break. He bursts into the room and attempts to electrocute Ray and his men, but couldn't. "The hell?" 'Stupid anti-Meta using ablities' as he quickly thought to himself and he sees Liz, unconscious.  
  
"Strike, calm down, this isn't what you think it is," said Ray.  
  
"Whatever!" He grabs the soldier by the neck and twists it, "Lair!" Ray shaking his head, "You mean you didn't do this?" He stares at him oddly, "Why making Liz unconscious?"  
  
"She attempt to kill me...automatically assume I murdered..." Strike turns slowly and spots Neja, lying on the ground dead. He couldn't say no more and watches his 'special' kid stares in shock.  
  
"You probably killed her...like cleaning up the mess!" He grabs Ray by the neck, choking him to death. The guards tries to pull Strike off Ray, but he made his body hazardous to the guards, the guards touched him and drops dead to the ground.  
  
Liz opens her eyes and notices the tazors they used on her, was a stun gun, like they weren't planning to hurt her, very odd. She springs onto her feet and she sees Strike choking Ray and her eyes instantly turns bright red and quickly fades. "Strike what are you doing?" She screamed at him.  
  
He lets go and Ray grabs onto his throat, thankfully he can breathe again. He looks at her. "He is the enemy! He deserves to die! He murdered Neja! Are you blind?"  
  
"I know he is the enemy, he didn't killed Neja..."  
  
Strike turns to Ray, "So it really wasn't you, so you did it then?" As he slowly calms himself.  
  
"It was Silvia, the woman responsible for making Quion into a terrorist place"  
  
"What was Quion was suppose to be?" said Strike.  
  
"A Metahuman academy, for the gifted, but she pulled a whammy on the hold building, turning into a terrorist place, teaching the students to kill and fight, and kidnapping innocent Metahumans and Metas like you two..."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" said Liz.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"What a ditz," said Strike. He looks at him. "What now?"  
  
"Time to take down, Quion," he looks at the two, "It's payback time"  
  
"I will contact Xyl and Tetta," said Strike, he takes out his cell phone out.  
  
"And I will call my family," said Liz.  
  
"Good we need the help we can all get..." he looks at the two. "We are going to explode the building of Quion, there are no warriors left, Strike did a fine job as a leader, freeing everyone, now its time to destroy the place for good..."  
  
"I will save Raine," said Liz.  
  
"Raine is dead."  
  
"No she not, we can save her, believe in me..." she takes her cell phone out, "There is a thing called hope..." she calls Mike's mansion, "Mike, get everyone outside of the building, we are going to take down Quion." She nods and hangs up. "I'm clear."  
  
"I'm clear," said Strike. "The two are already in town, Tetta had that vibe, weird enough she had a weird vibe on you Liz."  
  
"I have no clue," said Liz. She looks at Ray, "Let's go..."  
  
The three people exits the building and waits for the group to come. About ten minutes later Liz's crew is here. Reese and the other opens the car doors. Helena walks over to her. Helena didn't see Neja with Liz; she can tell she didn't make it, so she didn't say a thing.  
  
"Liz...how can we fight crime as secret identity with Ray dude is there..."  
  
"He won't see..." she said quietly and quickly stops as she sees a black Matrix vehicle pulling up and the door opens and she sees Tetta. "Tetta!" She went over to her 'sister' and hugs her, she is happy to see Tetta again.  
  
"Its Tetta time!" said Tetta.  
  
Ray walks over to his four 'true' warriors, "Remember everything about Quion, its time to pummel it, and Liz, try to get Raine safely. We will blow up the building with everyone inside."  
  
"Who killed our sister?" said Xyl.  
  
"Silvia," said Liz, "That S.O.B. is responsible of everything and when I find her, I will kill her."  
  
"Liz, we don't kill," said Helena reminding Liz, "It makes us feel less..."  
  
She turns to her cousin, "For once, like a time like this one, you are suppose to kill, only way to break free..." Helena didn't say anything after that, she knows that Liz doesn't want Silvia or whoever this jerk-hole running around making children and teens to kill, oh no! That would be a nightmare, but now...they have to kill, its like a battle like you have to kill the opponent.  
  
"Let's go..." said the four soldiers.  
  
Everyone enters the two hummers and they drive off to Quion. This time taking this thing apart, except blowing it up!  
  
**********  
  
Liz and the three others soldiers stops the hummer outside of Quion. Liz gears up including her other siblings. Mike exits the hummer and goes over to her, and he leans over to her and kisses her, giving her a good luck kiss.  
  
"Good luck, I hope you come back safely." Liz smiles at him.  
  
Barbara, sitting in the front seat of the second hummer, takes out the lab top out, using it as a security camera. Mike enters the driver side of the second hummer and takes out his lap top as well and using his computer as a map and the blue dots will symbolize the soldiers and the red dots will symbolize the enemies.  
  
Ray went over to his soldiers, "Now you know what to do..." they nod and they run down to Quion. Ray watches them go and he went over to Helena, Dinah, and Reese, "Ever used a M16 machine gun?" They shake there head. "Good, well its time to use these suckers, fire if you see the enemies." He went over to the first hummer and pulls out three M16 and hands it to each of them. "There, guard the hummers." They nod and he pulls his gun out sits on the roof of the hummer.  
  
***********  
  
The four soldiers runs into Quion, as they entered they moved slowly. Tetta began to use her metahuman ablities; she has the ability of gun powder, good for blowing stuff up. She covers the ground and everything with gunpowder.  
  
The two other soldiers follows Tetta and leaves Liz to find Raine. Liz holding onto her weapon tightly as she wanders down the dark halls, while walking down the halls, she hears screaming, with leads her to flashes back as a child, she sees the guards yelling at her and beating her, then hearing herself scream in pain. She quickly flashes out of it and she hears someone kicking something. She uses her scan ablities to see what is on the other side and she spots Raine. She puts the gun down, leaning against the wall. She grabs the door handle and using all of her strength and she manages to pull the cell door of its hinges. "Raine" she picks up her gun back up, just for precaution.  
  
Raine races up to her and hugs her tightly. "I'm sooo sorry, big sister" real tears went down her eyes.  
  
Lizix in a distance sees Raine normal, "Daddy, gonna be very mad..." she quickly shimmers away.  
  
"Let's go." Raine lets go of her sister.  
  
Raine nods and they ran down the halls and they catches up with there siblings. The three soldiers see their sister safe, they are happy now. The four other sisters run out of the building as they fast as they can. Liz makes a fireball with the palm of her hands. Silvia spots Liz with a fireball in her hand.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Liz smiles and drops the fireball onto the gunpowder and suddenly Quion blows up, everything disintegrated. Three shimmer lights escapes the firey debris who are the trio is destruction.  
  
Helena and the others back at the check point started to cheer, as the others came back with Raine. Weird enough they didn't meet any enemies. Oh well at least they completed the mission!  
  
Liz in one piece exits the fire, since she is the fire element, so it won't hurt her. As she is heading back the checkpoint she sees a shimmer up in the trees. She points her gun at and as she did this a metal rod stabs her in the heart.  
  
Her eyes widen and she slowly looks down at the metal rod, stabbed into her, and she quickly drops hard onto the ground, bleeding to death.  
  
**********  
  
Helena stops cheering and notices Liz isn't back, "Something isn't right" she runs off to the fire to find Liz. As she gets closer there is black smog all over the place. Except one spot. Her eyes widen in horror and she races over to Liz, "Liz, oh no..." she kneels down beside her, lifting her cousin. "Liz, your going to get some help..." tears streams down her face.  
  
"Helena..." Liz slowly opens her eyes, seeing her cousin crying, "I'm sooo sorry...."  
  
"Sorry for what? Don't say sorry..." she knew she wasn't going to make it.  
  
Strike and the others races over where Helena was at and stared in horror. Dinah hugs Barbara, crying deeply, as seeing Liz about to die. Barbara couldn't help it and she began to cry also, not only crying for Liz, but Helena too, she is seeing someone dying in her arms.  
  
"Liz, listen to me..." she gulps, "just listen, baby cousin, your going to make it, we are going to beat the trio and we are going to live happily ever after..." tears fell on Liz forehead.  
  
"Please..." she grabs Helena's hands, holding it tightly, but not too tight, "Promise me...that you will find the Spirit element, you promise me that..."  
  
"I....I...I promise..."  
  
Ben appears out of nowhere, "Yo what is happenin?" No one didn't say a word to him and he turns his head, seeing Liz down on the ground. "Oh..." then after he said 'oh' he stood there in silence.  
  
Liz smiles and her eyes rolled over. Helena start to shake her head. "Liz! Liz! Wake up!" She began to cry hysterical. Reese quickly went over and kneels down and closes Liz's eyes and looks at his girlfriend, she turns to him and hugs him tightly. "She can't be gone!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." he hugs her tightly.  
  
Everyone watched in sadness and sorrow, seeing their true hope, dead. They looked up and notice the sky turning blood red and everything turn to darkness, the sun isn't showing, the plants are dying, water soaking up, including the ocean's water. Everything on Earth is like dead, imagine watching the first Lion King when Simba goes back to the pride rock land or whatever, seeing everything dead, this is what Earth looks like, dead, not yet, but soon...  
  
**********  
  
The next day in New Gotham cemetery, Helena, Barbara and everyone else that was there last night at Quion, stares at Liz's gravestone and beside her gravestone is Drake, Liz's boyfriend, tragically murdered by Ray.  
  
Everyone start to leave the cemetery and Helena stands there watching, Strike went over to her. "Come." He said quietly. Helena nods and walks away from the cemetery along with Strike....  
  
***********  
  
In the deep underworld, Kane is sitting on his throne, besides Lizix, "Finally Liz is out of the picture and three more years, Earth will be extinct..."  
  
"Lover..." said Lizix, "Who killed Liz? Was it you?"  
  
"No...but good question..." he smiles evilly, "But I want to meet the fella who killed her, but anyways soon it will scream...soon it will all end...."  
  
*********** 


	29. Return from Hell

Return from Hell  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Michael, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Ben, and many other characters.  
  
*********  
  
It's been about two years after Liz's death, murdered by someone, Helena, and the gang doesn't even about. Besides her death, things have changed over the years; Earth has darkened to a world that people can't even imagine. Many people, animals, are searching for food; food is get scarce, because the plants died, due to no water, sunlight, and fresh soil. How people are surviving is a mystery, like Earth is trying to fight back to save all life forms, since the elementals are out of the question. Earth can't survive that long, because it has about a year left, when times up, Earth will disintegrated till nothing left, just dust.  
  
On other things, other than that Earth is going to blown up soon, Ray turned himself in to the cops that he did murdered his son Jargon. He is spending his time in prison and even to this day. Strike and the escapees of Quion left New Gotham to have something that they finally can have a normal life. Mike,, Liz's boyfriend finally let go and has a girlfriend named Maria, he isn't around much, not because of dating, its because he is helping Metahumans a lot, from all over the United States, he can't go on planes to go different countries because the President will fear planes will blow up and doesn't want things to die out, because of plane crashes. Ben, well, it's the usual for him, except helping the 'Ancients' with the trio business, but there are problems with the 'Ancients' they are moving away from Earth, because they total gave up, which is very unlikely, if the Spirit element wasn't so complicated to find, they will have luck to save Earth. Now as for the 'Birds', Helena is doing a lot of patrolling, because the crime rate went up like crazy, from murder, robbery, grand theft, whatever crime it is, it will happen. Barbara has given up with the trio, she has no clue what to do, they don't have magikal powers to save the world, but she is helping the city streets with Helena, she not Oracle anymore, Oracle is on hold, Batgirl is back. For Dinah she on the internet like crazy, chatting with her friends, private messaging people, and she constantly is being lectured by Alfred of be careful of chatting with unknown people online, its soooo annoying she wants to scream! Alfred, well, he is just plain ol' Alfred, nothing new there. And lastly for Reese he is better than the cops, because he knows more what is actually happening in the city, thanks to the people in the big clock.  
  
Finally for the trio, well they are hiding. MortiSin is sleeping. Lizix is still a ditz. And as for Kane, well he is the plain old Kane the undefeatable.  
  
But something strange happened like the next day after Liz's death, later that night. Her tombstone disappeared and the soft soil is hard. Like almost Liz's death doesn't exist in the grave yard, her friends and family has no clue that her tombstone, coffin, and her isn't there, like it vanished, almost in thin air. But it didn't....  
  
********  
  
Around the ill fated streets of New Gotham, Huntress is walking down the streets, looking for villains to fight in this pre-annihilation world. While walking on the cold, cracked streets she saw a bright flash. Looking up she sees a red shooting star, shooting across the sky, she watches the shooting star, soaring diagonally the sky and at great speed it enters the atmosphere and fire starts to burn the comet size rock.  
  
Huntress gasps as the comet is plummeting to the Earth's surface. She automatically assumes that this a warning from the heavens that the end is near. She backs up and saw the comet is coming her way, her eyes widen with fear and horror. "Crap!" She bolts out of the way and as the small sized comet hits the sidewalk, debris shoots in mid air and she jumps away from the large pieces of debris that contains rock, concrete, trees, and cars. She lands hard onto the ground as the fragments moves pass her, staying low is good, so she doesn't lose a body part.  
  
As the remains of the impact died down, she slowly gets up and looks around, everything is in a mess. Cars are flipped over, burning, some blown up, trees are all over the place, streets are risen, because of the powerful impact that strike the Earth pretty hard, making a crater.  
  
Walking over to the crater, curious why she didn't get killed, no one, including Metahumans never survive this deadly impact. She walks up the rocky slope and looks down in the center; she spots a female in the hole of the crater, lying down. Huntress starts to walk down the hill of rumble and one step down the hill, she accidentally slips. Tumbling down the rocks and dust and within seconds she lands to a sudden stop. The dust flew in the air as she lands hard onto the platform of the hole. Looking at the figure, while dust is slowly going back down to the ground, by the force of gravity, Huntress watched in silence as the female starts to move.  
  
"Uh.." the Caucasian female moves her hands freely across the small pebbles, as she moves her hands, she pushes the rocks around.  
  
Huntress didn't know what to say, because this is unusual, that a person flies out of the sky along with a comet, no one can never survive this bizarre impact. The brown haired Metahuman gets onto her feet and slowly walks over to the person. Being scared to death, she had to do something, before people notices and she doesn't want the FBI takes this young woman away, and something bad can happen, and she doesn't want that, since life on Earth is going through enough already.  
  
Stepping towards the woman, the young woman opens her black eyes and stares at the sky, filled with stars, seeing the constellation, Orion, the hunter. The woman looks down and spots Huntress. She quickly gets up and scrambles to the end of the crater and immediately sits down, holding her knees and looks at this unknown woman, like she never seen this person before. Her shoulder length black hair goes in front of her eyes, as the wind blows harshly in the crater.  
  
Huntress covers her mouth in shock, like she knows this person. A single tear went down her eyes. Watching the woman scared to death, bare, and having no clue what is happening. Slowly walking over to her she kneels down and went over to move the bangs from her.  
  
The young woman instantly grabs her by the wrist, holding it tightly. Helena grabs her hands, holding it gently. Helena is trying to help her...cousin. Looking up in the face of her cousin, tears begin to move freely down her face. Helena gently takes out a napkin out and wipes the tears away from her dirty face, covered with dirt and dust.  
  
"....Helena?"  
  
Helena's face drops at her cousin said her name, she wanted to cry, because, Liz died in her arms, two years ago, and she didn't expect for her cousin to be brought to life. "I'm here, baby cousin." Her relative releases the grip of her and Helena gently takes off her black trench-coat off and gently wraps it around her cousin, making sure she is fully covered. She kindly puts it on her, because she is clueless, due to being gone for a couple of years.  
  
"I..." tears fills up in her eyes, "I..."  
  
"Shh," tears went down her eyes, but not much as Liz, "Its okay" Helena gets back onto her two feet and she walks over to her and helps her get back on her feet, wobbly at first, but need assistants to help her walk.  
  
Liz covered in the black trench-coat, all the way button up; she slowly climbs up the steep slope and following what her cousin is doing. As she gets up to the other side, she gazed at the sky and the ruins of the city. She wants to break down and cry.  
  
Helena stops walking, noticing her cousin, brought from the dead, somehow, isn't coming. Turning back at her cousin, watching her scared to death what happened over the years. She goes over to her.  
  
"What I've done?" she collapses onto the ground crying, "I...murdered Earth."  
  
Kneeling down immediately as she begins to cry, she gently puts her hands onto her cousin, who she treats her as a sister, looking at her cousin in the eyes, she began to speak to her, softly, trying to sooth her, "Liz, you done nothing wrong."  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, "...I couldn't come back...to prevent...this..." looking at the sky, buildings, and everywhere else is all in a mess, in ruins, throughout the city, throughout the world. "....I tried to come back....but I couldn't...they wouldn't let me...."  
  
Not knowing what she meant by that, she gently asks her, trying not to upset her. "Who, Liz? Who wouldn't let you go..."  
  
She lifts her heads up, looking at the red sky, tears streaming down her eyes and looking at her cousin, dead center in the eyes, "I was being punished, the crimes I commit, I was in hell"  
  
Hearing those words that she just spoken to her, wanted her to cry, because she was punished even more, she was doing a fine job as a hero, but she knew it wasn't enough to prevent her from going to hell, because Liz's tragic life made her become a hunter, a killer, a murderer, with the crimes she done in the past, she had to be punished, like paying a money debt then afterwards you will feel free.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be punished anymore..." watching her still shaking her head, she placed her hands onto her shoulders, "Listen to me, no one will ever hurt you again, Liz, you have to be strong with me, with people back at home, and the world, nationwide wants you to be stronger, do you remember why?" Trying knocking sense into her, so she can be back onto her feet to kick some major booda at the fiends and especially the trio of destruction, who lately disappeared, probably planning for the big bang, a celebration for each other, except MortiSin doesn't count.  
  
Helena watched at Liz nods her head, agreeing what she said, "I have to be stronger...." Smiling at her cousin and she gently hugs her. Liz hugging back also, "Thank you..."  
  
She releases her cousin and she goes back onto her feet, Helena gets up also. The two walks down the long street, stepping between the nasty debris all over the place. As they made it safely to down the clean street, except filled with papers, glasses, empty beer bottles, and homeless people looking for food in the trash and cover themselves with newspaper trying to keep themselves warm.  
  
Liz walks towards a trash barrel and she began to make her fingers, sparking with flames. She points down in the trash barrel and watched the flames dropping off the tip of her finger tips and onto the papers in the trash. The papers blew up in flames and she gently controls it, so it doesn't hurt people.  
  
Homeless people sleeping in the corners of the stairways began to feel warmness on their skin, smiled. Opening their eyes, seeing the fire made them happy, that they won't die in the freezing temperature city.  
  
One looked at Liz, smiling, "Thank you, you're an angel."  
  
Nodding her head, smiling, "No problem, the heroes are back..." as she lets out a little exposure, which it doesn't even matter anymore, because the world is already in a chaos and they need to see something change once in a while, especially a day like this one.  
  
Helena smiling in what Liz did, made her proud of her, this tells her Liz is back and not going anywhere.  
  
Liz walks over into the middle of the streets and looks at the cracks, she gently places her palms onto the road and red and white light shoots out of her hands and the two lights fills up the cracks, she is somewhat patching up the Earth. Giving it another hand, looking up at the sky, she notices the sky is slowly changing colors, but it slowly changes back to the default color -- red.  
  
"Any luck?" said Helena walking over to her cousin's side.  
  
Getting back on her feet, "Not really" turning to her cousin, "Well, I can't cure the Earth by being one element, the only way to cure the Earth is all the elements combining their color, their powers into one..." she closes her eyes gently and reopens it, "To visible light..."  
  
"So what we want to do now...?" waiting for the reply.  
  
"Going back to the clock tower and get ready for the fight, no more slacking off, no more distractions in the way, we will face many battles, but we will never break, we will get back on our feet, fighting to the death to prevent Armageddon..."  
  
********* 


	30. Surprise!

Surprise!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Ben, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, Missy, Monix, Beth, and Drake belongs to me.  
  
A/N: This is the 30th chapter mark! Twenty chapters left!  
  
A/N #2: Characters won't be featured in chapter 30-50: Strike, Raine, Xyl, Tetta, and the rest of the Quion escapees, Ray, and Mike/Michael because for the side quest for Quion is completed, including Ray, and for Mike I ran out of ideas.  
  
***********  
  
Back at the clock tower, everything changed, it became a battle station in the lab area. Even though once in a while Dinah sneaks to go onto the internet to chat with her buddies from school to the people she meets online. Helena and Barbara are doing a lot of hand-to-hand combat, Helena keeps on whooping Barbara's tush, that's because she is still on the rusty side and she needs to chop chop! And as for Liz, she changed quite a bit, because her personality changed, a lot, its more sarcastically, bit of a mouthy side, but she doesn't swear, but she uses substitute swears. Besides her personality got an upgrade, she tougher, smarter, and has a lot of attitude in her, that will help her get ready for the ultimate showdown with Kane.  
  
Liz stands behind Dinah, as she is on the computer in a chat room; she crosses her arms and looks down on the slacker. "Ah em," tapping her foot onto the floor. Dinah turns the computer chair with wheels around and looks up at Liz.  
  
"Oh, do you need to use the computer?"  
  
"No, how many times did I tell you not to use the computer, only use it that has to do with the mission."  
  
"Well, Marissa wanted me to come on, I can't say no..." she gets off the computer chair, "Sorry it won't happen again," she walks away from the lab area and heads to her room.  
  
Liz watches her go and she sits down on the computer, she exits out of the IMing service. She then totally exits out of the internet and she moves the mouse over to the Metahuman database and types a name in the search box and she types "Jewel" but stops immediately from entering the last name. She quickly exits the database and hastily moves away from the computer, like she knew someone was coming.  
  
Ben shimmers into the lab area and sees Liz, looking at him. "I got information that you want to hear."  
  
"Good start speaking..."  
  
"Well, do you know about Lt. Valgarth?" He pauses and Liz looks at him, staring, which means no. "Well, um, he murdered his leader, its all over the 'Ancients' orby television."  
  
"When did the 'Ancients' get into technology? Last time I checked it wasn't allowed."  
  
"Don't even ask me, I thought it was forbidden..."  
  
"So, Lt. Valgarth is officially the new leader, where is he hiding at?"  
  
"No clue, the 'Ancients' has no clue where he and the 'New Acolytes' are held at, its not even in their department to find and locate the evil's lair."  
  
"Then how did I found you? When you were evil back in the day?"  
  
"Liz, its very complicated, things has changed, rules changed a lot, especially world is going to blow up soon enough."  
  
"True, I wish they give us a nibble where they are held at. I don't want any distractions towards the ultimate battle."  
  
"Well, um, Liz, can we talk about this later on, because you better turn around." Ben face is smiling, like he is happy to see something or someone.  
  
Liz looks at him, looking at him, like what you are staring at, she turns around slowly and she covers her mouth in surprise. Her sisters are back including Drake, her boyfriend who was murdered by Jargon. She races over to them and hugs each of her siblings and then finally onto her former boyfriend, she walks back and looks each of the elementals and smiles.  
  
"I thought I lost you guys," tears streams down her eyes and wipes the tears away.  
  
"Were back!" said Beth, she sees Ben behind Liz, "Hiya boo-bear!"  
  
"Hello Buttercup!" hollered Ben.  
  
"Could I just hit him?" said Drake. "For ol' time sakes?" Looking at Liz waiting for an answer.  
  
Ben replies quickly before Liz can say something, "How about no," he walks over the computer chair and takes a seat, watching the conversation.  
  
"This is bringing back memories," said Missy.  
  
"But we weren't alive," said Monix, "But our spirits were watching you and everyone in the big clock."  
  
"So, did the 'Ancients' brought you guys back?" said Liz.  
  
"Yeah, they overheard Liz, like a week ago, that they need visible light to restore Earth and also to defeat Kane," said Beth, calming down as she was happy to see Ben again.  
  
"Guys, we will talk later, about this," said Ben, he eyes finishes glowing red, "They want the meeting in the 'Ancients' realm, so we can all work together, especially with ice and poison elements."  
  
"Okay cool," said Liz.  
  
"Sounds fair enough," said Drake.  
  
Helena and Barbara walks out of one of the training rooms in the clock tower and hears people talking. The two looked at each other, like who can be here besides Liz and Ben? They walked a little closer and stopped immediately.  
  
"Missy? Drake? Monix? And Beth?" said Helena staring in shock. "How can this be?"  
  
"For starters, 'Ancients' brought them back," said Ben. " 'Ancients' needs a lot of help with the ultimate showdown and also they need visible light."  
  
"Visible light?" said Helena, not understanding what he meant by that.  
  
"He means when different colored lights are combined they turn to white light that is probably the true color to defeat Kane, most importantly."  
  
"So basically the elemental sisters including an elemental boyfriend are colors of the rainbow," said Dinah walking into the lab area.  
  
"Right," said Beth, "Liz's color is red & orange as being the fire element, Missy & Drake is yellow, symbolizing the wind element, including lighting, I represent the color green, that symbolize Earth, and blue is water, which is Monix including the ice element, even though it is baby blue, and violet is the poison element."  
  
"Whoa, that makes sense," said Helena.  
  
"Yeah, now they gotta go to the meeting with the 'Ancients' right now," said Ben. "So the other two elements know what is happening, I'm guessing after all we don't need the Spirit element."  
  
"We were using her," said Missy, "She is the one that helped Earth stay alive a bit longer, when Liz was in Hell, paying for her crimes. She knew what was happening, so she gave Earth a boost and made sure not everything died out, including humans."  
  
"Oops," said Ben, "I knew that, well lets go to the meeting."  
  
"Good plan, we are wasting time each minute," said Liz. Liz looks at the 'Birds', "Sorry you can't come to the meeting, but we will fill you guys in what will happen, when we get back."  
  
"Okay cool," said Dinah, "Why don't they allow humans or Metahumans to the meeting?"  
  
"They don't trust them well, only people who were on Earth from day one, like 4.6 billion years ago."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense, that's a good rule," said Barbara.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Beth.  
  
Within seconds the elementals and Ben shimmered away. The Ancients shimmered the elementals away, because they don't know how to shimmer and they were summoned, they were basically listening in the conversation for the whole time. So they know when to summon them, when they are finished with the elemental conversation.  
  
*********  
  
Somewhere deep down in the under realm, Kane is walking around; he looks pretty mad, "Great! The remaining elementals are back!" He punches a wall; he turns and sees Lizix watching him. "What?"  
  
"Um, Lt. Valgarth is here."  
  
"Thanks." He walks back to his throne and sits down; Lizix also takes a seat on her throne. "Come in."  
  
Lt. Valgarth walks into the throne area and looks at Kane, "Master Kane, King of all great evil, I want you to give me more power."  
  
"More power for what? Does this have to do with my Liz?"  
  
"No sir," he looks at Lizix, who is staring at him, he shrugs, turning back to Kane, "But it is for a good cause..."  
  
"You want to take my lover's power and use it for yourself, why not killing Liz with it?" said Lizix.  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Kane turns his head at Lizix, surprised she went onto the feisty side, "Whoa..." she smiles at him and he grins also, he looks back at Valgarth, "Leave...you are not wanted, if you don't leave you and your wacky cult is done for!"  
  
"Yes sir!" He leaves the throne room as soon as he can.  
  
Lizix claps her hands and looks at him, "He's annoying, you could of killed him right there."  
  
"Well, I wasn't in the mood to kill him, well, let's check on MortiSin...." As he gets off his throne.  
  
"Yeah, waking waking!"  
  
********** 


	31. The Calling

The Calling  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Kane, Ben, Lizix, MortiSin, Drake, Missy, Monix, Beth, and Chris Bryant/Valgarth.  
  
Disclaimer #2: The language Al Bhed belongs to Final Fantasy X & X-2 and the video game belongs to Square Enix. I don't anything from them, I'm just borrowing their language.  
  
A/N: This chapter will be another short chapter  
  
*******  
  
The elementals and Ben shimmered into a meeting place. The 'Ancients' are already in their seats, waiting for the meeting to continue. Liz notices the ice and poison element are in their seats.  
  
Liz and the other elementals went over to their designated seats, by color coordinate. As they sat down, the first 'Ancient' gets off his chair and looks at the elements.  
  
"Famlusa uhla yhd ykyeh." (Welcome once and again) as he looks each of the elements and then at Ben. He smiles at him. "Ben, dryhg oui vun ouin ramb." (Ben, thank you for your help)  
  
"Kmyt du pa yd ouin canjela, so munt, crymm drec saadehk bnulaat?" (Glad to be at your service, my lord, shall this meeting proceed?)  
  
"Oac." (Yes) He looks at two other elements, poison and ice. "Yd dra lmulg dufan dra sucd uv dra amasahdc, sehic dra Spirit amasahdc, vuiht y fyo, fru fyc Liz fru naymmo vuiht y fyo du tavayd Kane." (At the clock tower the most of the elements, minus the Spirit element, found a way, who was Liz who really found a way to defeat Kane.)  
  
"Ruf?" (How?) said the two elements in a unison.  
  
The 'Ancient' looked at Liz, the fire element nodded her head and she gets off her seat and the 'Ancient' who just spoken to the group, sat down, looking up at their elemental leader.  
  
"Jecepma mekrd." (Visible light) she looked at the two elements that she haven't seen in years and smiled. "Dra yhcfan ruf E vekinat ed uid, palyica frah luspehehk uin lumunc ed luspehac du freda mekrd, frelr ec jecepma mekrd." (The answer how I figured it out, because when combining our colors it combines to white light, which is visible light."  
  
"Dryd cruimt fung."(That should work) said the ice element.  
  
"Oac, ajanodrehk cruimt fung, pid ed femm faygah res, nekrd?" (Yes, everything should work, but it will weaken him, right?) said the poison element.  
  
"Ed femm faygah res, pid tab tufh, E ghuf ruf du tavayd res vun kuut, frelr ec vekrdehk res." (It will weaken him, but deep down, I know how to defeat him for good, which is fighting him.)  
  
"Fryd geht uv vekrd?" (What kind of fight?) said Ben.  
  
"Y bufan dryd E fyc kejah, vun uha binbuca, frelr ec vekrdehk Kane, dra dnia bufan du vekrd res, ec so dnyhla." (A power that I was given, for one purpose, which is fighting Kane, the true power to fight him, is my trance.)  
  
"Ur oy, E nasaspan dryd dnyhla, oui lnyasat sa fedr dryd dnyhla." (Oh ya, I remember that trance, you creamed me with that trance.)  
  
Oy, E's kuehk du tu dryd ykyeh yhd E's dra uhmo bancuh du tavayd res." (Ya, I'm going to do that again and I'm the only person to defeat him)  
  
The 'Ancients' gets off the seats, and the leader of the 'Ancient' looks down at Liz.  
  
"Oui ghuf fryd du tu huf..." (You know what to do now...) He stops all of a sudden and felt the ground rumbling. "MortiSin..." (MortiSin....) Liz and the other elements got of their seats and looks around. "Ra'c hayn New Gotham" (He's near New Gotham....)  
  
"Lord, shimmer us back in the clock tower!" said Liz.  
  
"What the..." He closes his eyes and he grabs her hands. "He's.....he's..." his hands is starting to tremble and he drops onto the ground, releasing Liz's hands.  
  
Liz kneels beside the 'Ancient' and put her hands onto his, "Sir, tell me..."  
  
Ben already knew what the 'Ancient' is afraid to say, he also kneels down beside Liz, looking in her face. "...MortiSin, is making a path of fire, and creating it into a symbol...." He is having trouble saying what he has to say.  
  
"Of death..." Liz knew what the two were afraid of; she stands up immediately, looking at the other elementals, "We gotta go down there and do something..."  
  
"How?" said one of the 'Ancients'.  
  
"I don't know, I don't have a plan on this one. But people on Earth depends on us to do something about that, we are the ones who created Earth and our job is protect it, from evil, fiends, beasts, whatever. And you guys who are sitting back watching the whole thing doing nothing to save innocent souls getting killed by demons unleashed on Earth, do you know what that is called?" The rest of the 'Ancients' said nothing. "That you guys are a bunch of cowards. I spend half of my life preventing something catastrophic and its your part helping me and the rest of the elements doing there jobs. You may be helpful with stuff we don't know about, but this is a time that you must help us, if you don't, we will fail and won't able to save Earth."  
  
The 'Ancient' that collapsed, got back onto his feet, padding the dust off his brown cloke. He looks up as Liz, surprised that she changed a bit, like towards her element. "You heard her men..."  
  
The nodded and they combined their powers to the elementals, so they can shimmer out of the 'Ancient' realm and try to destroy the path of fire. Ben also shimmer too, by his own command.  
  
*******  
  
The elementals landed on top of a roof of a building, looking down, seeing the circular object burned onto the ground, which the path is made by human dead bodies that are now ashes, from being on fire for too long. Ben shimmered onto the roof and walked over what they were looking at and he covered his mouth.  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," said Ben.  
  
"Ben, if you can't stomach it just leave," said Liz. She looks at the water and notices MortiSin is making the waves crazy. "Ready guys..."  
  
"Ready!" said all the elements in unison.  
  
The backed up to each other in the middle of the roof and they charged at the edges of the roof. Each of them jumps off the roof, glowing to their designation color. Ben watched down below as the elements flashed in bright lights in whatever color they are. He covers his eyes of brightness and the only thing he can do was watch....  
  
*********** 


	32. Elementals Unleashed

Elementals Unleashed!  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Missy, Monix, Beth, Kane, Ben, MortiSin, Lizix, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, Shiyva, and Diablos  
  
*********  
  
While free falling down the building, the elements are covered in bright light of whatever color they represent. As the light dimmed from the ultra flash that is so bright, people have to shut their eyes. The elements lands onto the ground in their true forms as orbs. They begin to click talk to each other.  
  
Ben watches them down belong, he thoughts to himself, 'This will be interesting' because they are in their first forms as orbs.  
  
The fire element flies into the air, clicking to the other elemental orbs, this is a form of communication that they are using. The elements bounced into the air and they went to different directions.  
  
Watching them go the fire element went straight to the path of fire, as she stops moving any closer and she turns her head, seeing MortiSin rising out of the water. She shakes her orb body and began to absorb the fire quickly before he will use the shield onto the symbol of death. The flames go into the element, and within seconds she sucks up the fire dry. She is shooting out brown smoke out of her body, meaning she is coughing up human smoke.  
  
MortiSin turns his whale shaped head and notices the symbol of death is gone. He roared loudly in anger and he charged at her with gallons of water with him. The fire element fled away from the path of water and the beast as well.  
  
Monix, the water element flies over to MortiSin and she made her body glow bright blue, she begin to control the water to make it go back to the ocean. The beast looks up and shoots energy beams out of its mouth and she quickly dodges the energy beams.  
  
If the energy beams hits one of elemental orbs they will explode in bright light and Earth would be done for.  
  
Ben watches in horror and he have to do something. He backs up and going to use his special attack that he hasn't used in ages. He lets out a loud scream and the energy beams stopped shooting at Monix and it hits him instead. The energy beams isn't hurting him, its giving him power and strength. "Arrgh!!" He jumps off the building and within seconds he lands hard onto the ground, creating an energy beam shockwave and the elementals quickly flew high in the air and watched as the shockwaves hitting MortiSin.  
  
MortiSin screamed in pain and skin is ripping off it and as it hits the ground and develops into fiends. As the shockwave died down the elementals nodded to each other and they transfer themselves back to their humany forms and they landed onto the ground, landing only one hundred feet away from the fiend.  
  
Ben goes over to the elementals and unleashed another shockwave. This time it isn't hurting the elementals, because they are in their humany form. MortiSin backed up in pain. He opens his mouth very wide at them. The elements began to shoot their elements out of their palm of their hands, hitting the beast hardly.  
  
Light is starting to form inside of the beast's mouth, creating a huge sphere of energy in its giant sized mouth. The elements dodged out of the way. Ben stared at the beast, give it to all you got. MortiSin eyes turned bright red and its body engulfed in bright light. It lets out of loud roar and as it does at a giant sized energy ball shoots out of its mouth, hitting Ben, but it doesn't hit Ben, this time of not absorbing it, its reflecting it as a mirror. The energy ball shoots back at the beast and chucks skin shreds off its body and the beast lied down on its side.  
  
Ben watches it carefully and the beast gets up and fled back into the ocean and within seconds it disappeared. The elements gets back on their feet and watched as the pieces of skin turning into beasts.  
  
"Let's kill the beasties before they spread!" said Missy.  
  
The other elementals nods their heads, including Ben. They began to charge at the fiends and out of nowhere weapons appeared onto their hands. Its a gift from the 'Ancients', and its about the only way to kill the fiends, they can use their power, but the fiends will strike onto them, before they can strike the nasty little buggers.  
  
*********** 


	33. Fighting the Fiends

Fighting the Fiends  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Missy, Monix, Beth, Kane, Ben, MortiSin, Lizix, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, Shiyva, and Diablos.  
  
A/N: This will be a short chapter.  
  
***********  
  
Liz charged at the closet fiend and she leaps into the air and at the tip of her sword a glow of light that is created and she twirls around and strikes the fiend in half. The fiend falls apart and onto the ground. She continues to slice and dice the fiends.  
  
Missy began to fight the fiends by kicking it and slicing it with her double bladed sword. The fiends screamed in pain. She starts to spin the two swords around, creating a powerful gust of wind, the beasts are being blown backwards, she stops immediately and the fiends are moving in a daze and using her telekinesis she made the fiends stuck, so they can't move and with the other sword, she throws it as a boomerang, the sword sharp edges slices the fiends heads off and she made a tornado in the palm of her empty hands, the sword flies back to her hands and she felt a fiend behind her and stabbed it.  
  
Monix jumps onto a hood of a car and throws chinese stars at them, each hitting them in the head, stomach, neck, and some fiends heads are rolling. She leaps into the air as she sees more fiends looking like spiders and she opens her mouth very wide and hot boiling water shoots out of her mouth and onto the spidery fiends. They dropped dead, as they are fried like KFC.  
  
Beth flash-like speed with the two Sai's in her hands, the Sai's are aimed horizontality and as she passes each fiends the torsos of the beasts are being chopped by one by one.  
  
Drake made electricity balls at the fiends and throws it at them, as it hit the monsters they are shaking by electrocution and eventually drops dead.  
  
Ben jumps into the air and onto the ground, creating energy shockwaves, its killing the closet fiends towards him and he continues on doing this.  
  
Shiyva the ice elemental holds many daggers in her hands and throws it at the nearby fiends, as the dagger hits them they freeze instantly and with Ben's shockwaves they crash onto the ground shattering.  
  
Lastly for Diablos the poison element is creating a goop of poison in his hands and throws at the fiends. The not only the goop is poisonous its contains acid that will melt anything away. He takes out his twinned gun and started to fire bullets containing the poison and acid mixed together, hits the fiends and as it hits the fiends they explode then whatever remains the fiends have are melting to its nothing.  
  
Within twenty minutes the fiends are done, dead. Liz and the elementals cheered in delight.  
  
"Woo!!" said Ben.  
  
"Yeah, that was fun," said Diablos, "Let's go back to head quarters and get ready for the battle." Everyone nods their heads and the 'Ancients' teleports them back to the clock tower, except for Liz.  
  
Liz watches the other shimmering away and she looks up, seeing a figure on the roof top. It is Lizix. She runs at the building and she leaps into the air with the sword fading out of her hands and she lands sharply onto the roof.  
  
"Lizix..." said Liz heavily  
  
"Liz..." she starts to circle around her. "You're screwing up my lover's plans up and MortiSin as well..."  
  
"So what, I defeat evil and I'm going to defeat you..." Red light surrounds her body and her eyes turned pure black. Liz is entering her trance so she can be ten times stronger than her and to get rid of her while she is at it.  
  
"Why are you turning all red and what is with the eyes?" She has no clue what is going on with Liz, which is a good thing.  
  
"Arrgh!" Liz charges at her, kicking her in the stomach, really hard and she falls hard onto the roof.  
  
"Oww!" she slowly gets back onto her feet. "You want to duel, eh? Let's end it!"  
  
"You're going down!"  
  
The two are circling each other in a combat form and ready to battle to each other. Hopefully Liz will creamed the ditz and gets her out of the picture.  
  
*********  
  
Back at the clock tower, the elements and Ben returns safely back in HQ. The Birds looks at everyone, but Liz isn't there.  
  
"Ben, where is Liz?" said Helena.  
  
Ben looks at the other elements and he thinks for a moment, "She was with us when fighting fiends..." he stops talking immediately and his eyes turns red and then fades away. "Okay, now I know where she is...she is fighting with Lizix on the rooftop where we fought MortiSin."  
  
"Let's hope she will win," said Dinah.  
  
"She will, Lizix is pretty easy to win, especially that Liz is in a trance."  
  
"But, let's hope, Kane doesn't interfere with the battle," said Barbara.  
  
********* 


	34. Lizix Time

Lizix Time!  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Beth, Monix, Missy, Shiyva, Diablos, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, and Drake  
  
*********  
  
While on top of the roof top of an abandon building, the two woman are continuingly, circling around, waiting for the first move. The moon shines on the two during the bitter cold temperature, in the month of February. It doesn't bother them, especially to the trance Metahuman, since she can't get killed; she isn't warm blooded like most Metahumans that people would be warmed blooded.  
  
The shoulder length blonde haired, green eyed, female who is currently dating Kane, which she is known as Lizix. Her name is actually Liz, but she added the ix at the end, because there is another Liz, who is the chick she is going to duel with.  
  
"You're going down," said Lizix, the immoral demon from the underworld, who is apparently a ditz and so annoying, that someone like Kane will slap her.  
  
Liz, the beautiful secondary goddess of fire, made a hand gesture in front of her, "Just bring it."  
  
The two leaps into the air and the fire goddess spins kicks in the air, hits the Immortal demon in the stomach. The powerful impact drove the demon smack into the rough rooftop.  
  
Landing onto the ground safely, she watches the demon getting back on her feet. She slowly gets back onto her feet and she looks up at the enemy. In the palm of her hands she is making a darkness ball with full of energy, she moves her hands up and faced the palm that contains the darkness energy ball, facing to her chest, shoots the darkness ball at herself, making some kind of aura, shrouding her body.  
  
"....It can't be..." said the goddess, in the state of shock.  
  
Lizix smiles evilly and she jumps off the roof, while free falling a bright darkness glow shoots out of her mouth, creating her real form. A dark black beast emerges out of her mouth, the skinned of the form she was using, was some form of a cover up. The skin lands hard onto the ground and the beast looks down at the goddess, while its sharp teeth are getting larger, till it gets to the point that it doesn't need to grow any larger.  
  
The fire goddess backs up to the other side of the roof, the beast soars up into the sky, gathering energy in its spherical shield. Gazing at the demon of the true form of Lizix, her giant hands opens and closes as dark black sharp nails grows out of nails. Pure black fills up in her eyes while black horns raises out of her head and the transformation are complete.  
  
"Taste this!" in her deep voice.  
  
She spreads her arms to she touched the surface of the shield. Pushing hard onto the side of the shield, the spherical bubble form began to stretch, when it reached to the point the bubble pops and a gust of loud air and a loud buzzing sound spreads in the air.  
  
Liz dives into the ground, covering her ear drums, looking back at the beast as it creates an energy ball in its giant purple hands. While watching carefully at her, she lowers her hands away from her ears and she gets back onto her feet. This time she will take down Lizix.  
  
She flash-like speed over to the middle of the rooftop and by using her superhuman strength, she leaps into the air as dark red aura covers her body. She is entering her ultimate trance. All of a sudden, a gust of wind covers her body, like a tornado.  
  
"Huh?" said the beast in its devilish form.  
  
The tornado spreads away from Liz, as fire wings is sticking out of the side of her body and white light shrouds her body with pure white is covering her eyes. She too makes an energy ball but full of light and power.  
  
Distances away on another rooftop, Kane is watching the battle, he smiles evilly. "I shall not interferer..." he waves his hands an a black spiraling portal opens up and walks right into it, as he enters the portal and shuts completely with electrical climbing out of it, till it fades.  
  
The two woman, except one is in a demonic form, continues to create the energy balls. While continually creating it, it gets larger and larger, at each second. The larger it gets the deadly it gets.  
  
Lizix stops creating the energy ball and she flies into the sky with it, going so fast in the air, her target gets smaller and smaller. "Heh-heh" she raises the shadow ball of energy and throws it at the enemy.  
  
Down below as the shadow ball is coming at Liz at a high rate, she immediately drops the lightness energy ball contains fire and dodges out of the way. The darkness ball misses her, but collided with the lightness energy ball.  
  
"Taste this!" said Liz, as her voice echoes in the atmosphere.  
  
Bright light shoots out of the energy ball, hitting the shadow ball. Light beats dark and that is the general rule in elementals. Beams of lights of the two spherical orbs shoots in the air and onto different direction.  
  
Looking down at her plan at failed she growls viciously. Continuing looking down her demonic eyes widen as a beam of light hits her sharply, stabbing the demon of pure light. Blood shoots out of her in different directions and within seconds of being instantly hit by the powerfully impact, her lifeless body plummets back to the ground surface.  
  
Liz lands back onto the ground and watches as the beast hits the ground, making a small earthquake till it calms down. Slowly walking over to the beast, hoping she is dead, but not yet.  
  
As she comes closer to the beast, Lizix shimmers away before Liz can finish her off. "Bugger!" she said out loud. She was soooo close of beating Kane's girlfriend. Smacking her foot to the ground, Ben, the annoying, but helpful towards her and what they are planning together, appears in front of her.  
  
"You okay?" As he watches her trance fading away till she looks like a normal person.  
  
"Yeah, I was sooo close beating Lizix," as she smacks her fist onto the telephone pole.  
  
"I can tell," He pauses, "Let's go back to HQ, everyone is like worried, at least we know the battle is getting closer."  
  
*********  
  
In the underworld lair, Lizix in her demonic form sits down on the throne. Kane, walking into the throne area and sees her tired. "Hahaha.." he cracks up laughing.  
  
"What?" she growls at him.  
  
"There is a problem, you think you can defeat her, but you can't, you made the battle much easier..."  
  
"And you think, you have a better plan than me?"  
  
"Of course..." he grins evilly at her. "But, first, I want the 'Birds' out of the way, and I know what exactly I can do..." he began to laugh evilly and his laugh echoes throughout the hallways.  
  
******** 


	35. Joker Resurrected

Joker Resurrected  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Beth, Monix, Missy, Shiyva, Diablos, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, and Drake.  
  
Disclaimer #2: Also the Joker belongs to DC Comics. I own nothing from them. I'm just borrowing him for the sequel of The Predator.  
  
*********  
  
Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Kane walks across the Field of Death, searching for something that he can summon back to life. Someone who will take of the Birds, since he doesn't want them interfere what he is planning.  
  
His black boots sinks to the muddy black and red ground, while searching for a certain someone. While walking across the field of death, hands began grabbing at the leg and foot of Kane.  
  
He looks down and pulls out his long blade out and slices at the hands till they are lifeless. The zombies looks at him but stops moving and till the 'Lord of all evil' passes through to his designation.  
  
Looking at each body, he is looking for a specific person, that would stand out in the pool of bodies. Each body he looks at he, directly spots a body lying on the ground, with green hair. Kane smiled evilly and walks over the bodies he could care less if they are crushes, decapitated or whatever related to cruelty.  
  
He bends down and looks at the green haired man, known as the Joker to the city of New Gotham, the notorious evil freak show clown that was the number one evil villain of New Gotham till he was taken away to some Asylum.  
  
He picks up the body and shimmers out of the Field of Death and into one of his secret chambers. He places the body onto the wooden table, spilled with dried blood that sank into the board many centuries ago to the birth of Earth and shortly himself.  
  
The Lord of Evil closes his eyes and began to speak in the ancient's tongue he has learned from his mentor, before he slaughter his mentor, shortly after what the old man taught him well.  
  
The smiling man of the Joker opens his eyes and looks at his natural surroundings, and spots the man who resurrects him. Kane opens his eyes and smiled down at Joker. "Welcome back...."  
  
He smiles widely and his smile looks like Ronald McDonald from the fast food company, McDonalds. He slowly sits up and looks at him. "I'm back and I have great unfinished business..."  
  
"Course you do...your purpose is to kill the trio in the clock tower and then you can do whatever you want..." He walks away from the Joker, "Just remember, and remember that you work for me..."  
  
"What if I decline?" As he not agreeing Him.  
  
"I will kill you and return your lifeless body back to the Field of Death."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement and then watches the man who resurrected him leaves the room. He gets off of the table and looks around the room. "This fella has bad taste in décor." Walking out of the room he sees the purplish demon and backs up. "What the hell are you?"  
  
"I will be watching you..." the demonic creature walks away and disappeared in the endless of halls that never ends.  
  
Joker continues to walk down the halls and he came across the door that says New Gotham, "I'm guessing this is my stop..." he opens the door and walks out of the door. He steps into the playground of New Gotham and within seconds the door shimmers away. Turning back where the door once stood and he shrugs. "First things first, release my girly, she can be useful..." He walks away before anyone can see him and he heads down the path to Arkham Asylum.  
  
************  
  
Harley Quinn for many months and years is still in the glass cell inside of the mental institution that is called as Arkham Asylum. She gazes at the guard watching her cell, she wishes she can use her hypnosis power on him so she can escape, but sadly she cannot, because all the guards and including the wacky patients are wearing contact lenses. Thanks to her enemies back at the big clock! They ruined her wonderful evil plan; thanks to Barbara that chick on wheels foiled her plot and how to reverse her hypnosis on her victims.  
  
"When will this all end?" she said to herself evilly, she looks at the guard, "Hey you..." the guard ignores her, because she a nut and a psycho killer like to her beloved Joker she always loved till he was preciously taken away from her. "God, this is sooo annoying..." she closes her eyes and felt a thud on the ground, opening with one eye she sees the guard on the ground. She automatic assumes she got a new power, but as a shadowy figure stands in the hallway, she realized she didn't get a new power, but someone is helping her escape? "Hello? Whoever is out there, can you kindly release me? From the bind they held me over the years."  
  
The steel cage open slides door and as the shadow figure enters the cell area where Harley is at, her eyes widen, like who is this? The figure steps into of the limited of light and she immediately gets off the hard floor and pounds on the cell walls.  
  
"Hello my love," said the Joker.  
  
"Sweetie! Do me a favor and kindly open the door?" she smiled sweetly at her lover, but the Joker isn't really in love with her, but he uses her, only for evil.  
  
He goes over the switch and presses the button, the cell door opens and Harley walks out of the cell and ran over to him and hugs him. "Release me or I will barf..." she nods and quickly moved her arms away from him. "Good, keep your filthy hands to yourself."  
  
"Okay." She waits for his command, "Wanna go to the big clock and this time waste them!"  
  
Nodding his head and smiling evilly, "You read my mind, lets get out of here and we are officially back." He pauses and notices she is already smiling, not because of going to waste the 'Birds' but she assumes that he is love with her. "But, we are not together as a couple, meaning that we are official back as the greatest villains of New Gotham!" 'Minus you' as he thought to himself.  
  
************ 


	36. Kane Visits the Trio

Kane Visits the Trio  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Beth, Monix, Missy, Shiyva, Diablos, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, and Drake.  
  
Disclaimer #2: Also the Joker belongs to DC Comics. I own nothing from them. I'm just borrowing him for the sequel of The Predator.  
  
***********  
  
Early in the afternoon, Kane is sitting in his throne, thinking about something. Lizix in her demonic form walks over to him and sits down on her own throne. She gazes into his eyes; he turns his head and moves his head away from her, like he is not interested in her. She made a frown at him and she crosses her arms.  
  
"Its not you," said Kane, looking at her and continues to think.  
  
"What you are thinking Baby-Bear?" she places her demonic hands onto him.  
  
"Can you stop calling me that..." he gets off his throne and turns towards facing him. "I have been thinking of telling the trio about Liz and me?"  
  
"Why tell them? Can Liz tell them instead of you...?"  
  
"Because of turning them against Liz, because Liz, I shall say mother has been hiding everything from them and they deserve an answer."  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" she cried happily, "But what about her and the other elementals, don't forget Ben."  
  
"Don't worry it will be taken care of, you stay here and watch my throne, if Valgarth comes by, tell him I'm out.." he closes his eyes and shimmers away.  
  
*************  
  
At the clock tower, Liz and the elementals is talking about Kane. Ben watches the conversation going back and forth, he is just simply eavesdropping. While listening in the chat, he looks around the lab area of the headquarters and began to feel a magnetic wave, like what is it and where its coming from. He looks at the elementals and they don't seem to feel it.  
  
He tries to speak to Liz, the leader of the attack, but he couldn't, he doesn't want to interrupt their discussion. "Um!" But it seems they didn't hear him at the first time. "Liz!"  
  
Liz turns to him, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" She crosses her arms at him.  
  
"Well, I'm uh---" he turns his head and a bright flash, flashes inside of the clock tower and the powerful flash made the elementals and Ben into the back of the room. The room that Dinah was stuck in with no door or windows, which that happened about a couple years ago and this time it happens again to them.  
  
"Uh-oh..." he looks around the room and they are trapped till whoever did this, decides to let them go.  
  
*********  
  
The trio, finds themselves sitting on the computer chairs, in the lab area of the HQ, but they cannot get off, like someone stuck glue on the seats.. Kane appears in front of them and Helena tries to wiggle out of the chair, but its useless.  
  
"What did you done!?" said Helena. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Relax, little girl, they are in the other room, I don't want them to disturb our conversation."  
  
He walks around them and he puts his hands in Helena's hands, going right through them. "You see..." he moves his hands out of her hair and walk away and then faces at them. "Liz, has been hiding answers from you guys and you definitely want to hear answers before you die..."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Dinah, trying to use her telekinesis, but she seems she can't do that, because Kane must have put an anti-Metahuman ablities inside of the clock tower.  
  
"Think how she is hiding a whole lot of information from you, like think you can't take it, even though she doesn't want to break the code of the 'Ancients', well this is your chance to know exactly everything about her...."  
  
"Good start speaking, I'm getting a headache from you already," said Helena.  
  
"Helena, please, this is our chance," replied Barbara, calmly to her.  
  
"Thank you, batty girl." He walks around the computer chairs and began to speak. "Where shall I begin?" He stops and looks down at them. "Liz is my mother and Ben is my father, that probably explains why how Liz doesn't like him much, even though he was evil during the raid, because of me. You probably want to know how the two hook up, it was a goddess bash of celebration, after Earth was created, and the two chatted a bit, both were drunk after drinking too much grape wine and shortly after that I was born."  
  
"That explains a lot why there is chemistry between the two," said Dinah.  
  
Kane went over to her and slaps her across the face, leaving a giant red mark. Tears streams down her face after he brutally smacked her. "I'm not finish. Where was I? Oh ya. Within month later, the fire goddess felt another presence in her, which is the light element in her, it is quite rare for her to have another element, don't ask. Thus means that since the Spirit element is mostly out of the picture and she is basically means she is the 'one', the first for everything. A. She is the element created. B. She is the one that made Earth as a red planet before life ever existed and C. Everyone looked her as a leader because she is always there for the beginning, except for Spirit elements because she thinks she is too good for everything. Now you're probably like wondering why she became the light element not because she is the fire element!" He pauses and looks at the three and they said nothing. "It's because I was born! You dumb- idiots!" He laughs out loud.  
  
"Dude that wasn't funny," said Helena, not being afraid of him.  
  
"Did I tell you to say something?" Helena says nothing after that. "Good. Okay, back to the discussion, the reason why she became the light element, because I was born, and thus explains everything and how I became the dark element. Light in the heavens where all the goddess and gods lies in, including Zeus, bugger, I forgot the other names of the gods & goddess, but you know what I'm saying. Well my mother, the element means hero, the one, the ultimate good guys, even having a dark past a Metahuman. Well for me as the dark element means for me is villain, first of all evil, and the ultimate bad guy." He looks around. "Well, I gotta run, I have a meeting to catch."  
  
About a minute later he quickly shimmers away, taking off the anti- Metahuman powers and allows the elementals including Ben to leave the room. Helena and the other two gets off the computer chairs and watched as the others escorting themselves out of the back room.  
  
"That was interesting." said Helena  
  
Dinah still rubbing her face, "Yeah, except when he smacked me, god he is going to pay!"  
  
Liz ran over to them and they have their arms crossed. "What happened? Dinah you okay?"  
  
"Were okay, Kane visited us," said Barbara.  
  
"He told us everything about the relationship between you two and how you became a second element," said Helena. "Why did you tell us the first place? Don't say it was against the codes because gods and goddesses don't have to follow the codes."  
  
"To tell you the truth, they have to, Zeus made the rules, shortly after they became secondary goddess," said Ben, walking over to the side of Liz. "So it wasn't their fault, especially to Liz."  
  
"How did Mike know?" said Dinah, "He found out that Kane and Liz are related."  
  
"Good question," said Barbara. She looks at Ben, "Have mortals found out the relationship between the two?"  
  
"God no! The upper gods never put records on store shelves and mortals down below could have never know about the relationship."  
  
"Unless....he was a god once, but was crushed as soon he saw you and Liz together, then finding out you two have a kid," said Helena. "Then when we were at his mansion he was trying to turn us against her, like she was the enemy." She covers her mouth as soon she figured something out. "Oh god, so when you blew up Quion, he killed you, because when you died in my arms, he didn't seem so upset when he came over, seeing you dead. Oh god, this explains everything with his disappearance."  
  
"Where did he go?" said Missy.  
  
Ben eyes flashes for a second and he shakes his head, "Ummm, 'Ancients' alerted me and they said he is dead, murdered. They found out who he really was, he was the 'New Acolytes' leader."  
  
"Oh god, I'm think I'm going to be sick," replied Liz. "First things first, I'm gonna go to the 'New Acolytes' palace and undercover secrets that he was hiding all along."  
  
"I'm coming, I need answers too," said Ben.  
  
"That's good, we will be here, watching the city," said Barbara. "Well let's get to work."  
  
********** 


	37. The New Acolytes

The New Acolytes  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Beth, Monix, Missy, Shiyva, Diablos, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Chris Bryant/Valgarth, and Drake.  
  
Disclaimer #2: Also the Joker belongs to DC Comics. I own nothing from them. I'm just borrowing him for the sequel of The Predator.  
  
A/n: This will be a short chapter  
  
*************  
  
After the dealio with Kane back at the clock tower, The Birds and the two ancients who are Ben and Liz, finally figured out who killed Liz and also is the leader of the New Acolytes who have been recently been murdered by Lt. Valgarth. Following after the chat, the two shimmered out of the clock tower and return to the realm where the Acolytes once stood. There goal is to uncover secrets and destroy the cult once and for all.  
  
**********  
  
Within seconds the two shimmered inside of a dark closet. Liz rolled her eyes as he landed inside of a closet. 'God, why did he have to shimmer in here?' as she thought to herself. 'Whatever, at least we are in' she slowly went over to the door and peeled throught the holes, she sees people in brown cloaks walking past the door and going wherever they are suppose to go.  
  
She backs up and looks at Ben, "We have to sneak in and try to be careful." He nods his head in agreement and she quietly opens the door and very quietly they walked slowly out of the closet and into the halls. She stops walking and she face to face with him and hand signals to him that they have to hand talk to each other, because this will be a covert operation and try not to get caught, because since things have passed, their security system have been upgraded.  
  
Ben hand signaled to her that they should check out the office area if they have one. She nodded in agreement and she walks down the halls, trying to avoid any nearby enemies. She kneels besides the doorknob to the door. She waves her hands to tell him that its coast to clear to come over and she points to him at the doorknob and he slightly nods and she slowly goes back on her feet and she went to the other side of the wall and she hands counts when to open the door.  
  
1...2...3...  
  
Ben opens the door and finds the room empty, she sneaks in and takes out a can of black spray paint that she took before she and him shimmered out of the clock tower. She sees the secureity camera and as he steps a bit further in the room, she grabs him by the collar, before going anymore further and she points to him and then at the camera and he nods like, ahhhh.  
  
She sleath over to the camera without it detecting her and she takes the cap off and sprays it in the camera, so cult members in the control room can't see what is happening. She signals him to close the door and he successfully did.  
  
"Let's try to find what we came for." She went over to the desk and she started to look throught a papers.  
  
Ben went over to the file cabinet and he opens the filing cabinet and began to search the files on Liz. After searching throughout the files he throws the files back in its place, "There is nothing, everything says 'Cease to End'" Sctratching his head and notices that she is still searching. "Found anything?"  
  
She drops the papers on the table looking up at him, "Nothing too, it says also 'Cease to Denied'" she looks at the papers once more but it all says 'Cease to End'. "Buggery!"  
  
"You said it," he turns his head and sees Valgarth, "Uhhhh, hi?" He grins evilly at him and then at Lifightre.  
  
"Ben who are you talking to?" She turns to him and he isn't paying attention to her, turning her head to what he was looking at. "...Valgarth..."  
  
"You shouldn't come here, then again it spoiled my fun, because today the New Acolytes were scheduled to find followers who wished to be one of us, that can wait, tell me why are you here? Oh its because of your lover Mike was the leader before I stole his life? Is that it?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" She flash-like speed over to him and he snapped his fingers and guards appears in the room and they grabbed and used low power tazors to knock her out. She back kicks them, but it was too late. They continued to tazor her then the lights when out.  
  
Ben tries to pull them off of them as they were jumping onto him from different directions. He began to lower onto the ground since there are too many on him and he rises his fists then slammed it onto the ground to create shockwave, the powerful force ripped through their skins and suddenly his vision and hearing went blank off all a sudden.  
  
'....Ben?' said a woman's voice. 'You can hear me...but you cannot see me...to uncover the secrets...you and her will slaughter them all to unravel the secrets that you two were trying to find....'  
  
'...Mmmmm....does this has do with the crap saying 'Cease to End'?'  
  
'Affirmative...' the woman voice fades away...  
  
Then everything blacks out as soon Ben received the answer from the unknown woman.  
  
*********  
  
"Ben?" said Liz.  
  
'Huh?' as he thought to himself in his sleep.  
  
"Ben!"  
  
Ben opens his eyes and sees Liz kneeling down beside him and he lifts his head up and finds himself in a cage and it is being guarded by an Acolyte dude. "Oh great..." as he sits up and felt his rib cage hurt. "Ow!"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright, why are you asking?" Unsure why she wanted to know, they are not the greatest friends, but since they are in a cage, they probably have no choice.  
  
"Well, you been out for a couple of hours and I thought you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Wow, I musta have one heck of a dream. This unknown woman spoke to me is to slaughter them and you get your answer. This has to do with 'Cease to End' which means, 'Come to an end to conclusion'"  
  
"Oh god, this makes sense!" As she keeps her tone down a bit, "But first we need to get out of the cell, before killing the wacky people."  
  
"How do we get out?"  
  
"Play dead and I will do the dirty work." She gets back onto her feet and she turns her head back and watches Ben playing dead. She looks at the guard. "Guard!" He turns around staring at the enemy. "Something is wrong! He isn't moving!" She wailed in front of him.  
  
"So what? What am I suppose to do about it?"  
  
"Well, does Valgarth want him dead? If he finds out that he isn't kept alive he will have your head." He nods his head in agreement and he went over to the cell door and opens it widely and he went to check on him and Ben opens his eyes and kicks him hard in the gut.  
  
The two escaped till they heard a gun cocking behind them. "Do not move! Futgitives!" Said the guard getting back onto his feet and walking over to them. "Turn around, now!" Both of them turned around and looks at the guard aiming the gun at them.  
  
"Since when you guys got into guns?" said Ben.  
  
"Shut up!! You think you can get away, but you can't!"  
  
"Oh really?" smiled Liz, "Even I can do this?" She almost flash at him, but only got to the belly part, at the point the guard stared in shock and she flash-like speed over to the guard and snaps his neck. "Next time think again..." she turned her head and Ben is at the giant sized cabinet. "Ben what are you doing?"  
  
Ben pulls out two M16 guns out and throws one to Liz, "Its shoot them up time.." he grabs as many ammo as needed for the both of them.  
  
Liz grabs the gun and looks at him, "Okay, let's kill them once and for all!"  
  
*********** 


	38. Kill them all One by One

Kill them all One by One  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. The following characters that belongs to me are Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Beth, Monix, Missy, Drake, Be, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, and Chris Bryant/Valgarth.  
  
A/n: This will be Chris Bryant/Valgarth last chapter he will be featured in. Due to lack of ideas for his character and also it makes sense in what I am planning for the future chapters.  
  
A/n #2: Also this chapter maybe short, but it depends if I have lots of ideas. The reason why some chapters are short because I'm pointing stuff out & depends if my memory has enough energy to write the chapters. I want this sequel to be completed.  
  
*********  
  
Back at the Acolytes HQ, in the basement the two walks out of prison area and continues to wall through the halls to wipe out each of the cult members in order to receive secrets that they must know, like how it is back, because last time, Liz demolished the original place to dust and need to seek other information about everything in what is happening. Now this is the official to defeat the lair of the New Acolytes once and for all, without anymore distractions.  
  
As Liz walks down the halls, silently and carefully listens to her surroundings, other than hearing Ben's footsteps behind her. Ben slowly catches up to her and she turns her head, looking at him and he hands signals her that maybe the ammo instead having the normal ammo that the government or the people made she should put fire and light mixed together and hopefully her elements can actually kill them. She bobs her head with an agreement and her hands glow bright white and allowing the glow to go into their ammo. As the glow fades away a cult member walks out of one of the rooms that had a sign that said, 'Barracks'.  
  
He turns and spots the two escapees and about to open the door to alert the others and the female Metahuman fires a single bullet at the cult member in the chest. As it goes through him he slowly turns his head down, looking at the gunshot wound and then looks at her in a stare of surprise, all of a sudden he disintegrated into dust, like staking a vampire in the heart.  
  
The door swung open as they heard the gun shot that filled the halls with a loud boom. The cult members walked out of the door and instantly spotted the dust and turned their heads facing at the two, like oh my god.  
  
"See ya!" said Ben, he pulls the trigger and fires at the cult members and each members falls to the ground they instantly disintegrated to powder.  
  
Looking up, Liz sees more running down the halls and she presses the trigger and watching them blowing up turned to dust particles. "Cool," as she said to herself. Staring back at him, she notices that there are no more in the barracks. "Ben let's go."  
  
He nods his head and looks ahead to their next destination and he didn't move an inch as he sees an Asian female in front of them, looks like a ghostly figure and looks like she is praying. Liz turns her head and sees the Asian female.  
  
"Kill them one by one till there are no more..." said the young Asian female, wearing a white dress. "...Then you will succeed..." she closes her eyes and fades away.  
  
"That's the chick that was talking to me..." he looks at the wall and its starting to crack and light is shooting out of the walls, like its trapped light as they kill one the Acolytes it makes more of a crack. "....No, wonder that the New Acolytes came back, because of darkness and one way to defeat darkness is light..."  
  
"Ben we will talk later about the dealio with light and dark." She pauses and this makes plenty of sense to her, it all does. Light is the key answer for everything it's the one to end all evil. "...This makes sense...visible kills MortiSin and cures Earth. Light can overpower dark, which is the true way to defeat, Kane..."  
  
"Whoa, this is like whoa..." he stops talking and notice more men races down the halls coming at the two, "Defiantly talk later," he pulls the trigger and bullets flies over at the religious group and they shattered to pieces.  
  
The two continues on moving to fight any Acolytes with a pulse.  
  
***********  
  
A member of the Acolytes enters Valgarth's private office. Valgarth looks at his follower and waits for a reply. "Better make this quick."  
  
"We are being under attack, the two escaped..."  
  
"What are you wait-i-n-g f-o-r..." he looks around his office and felt a ray of light hitting his robes, its melting away and he quickly got out of the way, before it hits his skin. He rolls his eyes at his men, "Get more reinforcements!"  
  
"Sir, you and I are the only one left...we lost about eighty-nine men do the weapons and also too much of exposed light..."  
  
"This is ruining my plans!" As he said that he watches the man he was just talking to fall into pieces.  
  
Liz and Ben turned on the laser scope to the M16 and entered the office and pointing it him in the chest and head. He smiled at her and Ben, like he is planning something.  
  
"Game over Valgarth!" said Ben.  
  
"Lifightre..." he pauses and he lowers his head down, but still stares at him. "Come and chase after me!" His eyes turns into black and his body is covered in black smoke with yellow beaming eyes. He flashes out of the room, dodging the ray of lights beaming out of the walls and ceiling.  
  
"Liz...what the heck was that?" said Ben, as he never saw anything like this before.  
  
"He is shadow creature," she looks at Ben, "He just made everything easy." She closes her eyes and her body engulfs in bright light and she transfers in a giant sized white bird. She bolts out of room and flies in the air and as she goes down the halls, her wings slices through the wall, allowing more light to escape and the giant sized ball of light behind her. She is controlling the light.  
  
The shadow creature turned his head and notices a bright of light is chasing him. His eyes widen and continues to dodge the beams of light, zig zagging through it and trying to find somewhere dark, so far nothing.  
  
He takes a sharp corner to the exit of the building and stalls immediately as light beams is shooting out of the ground, creating a massive shake, it feels like an earthquake in the Acolytes realm. Looking back and notices the ball of light is getting closer and closer. "Holy...." Light shoots in different directions and Liz quickly changes back to human form and watches the shadow creature disintegrated into the air and almost looking like glass slowly moving apart of him and within seconds it shatters completely.  
  
Ben rushes over where Liz was and watches as the building engulfs in bright light and he quickly covers his eyes since it is getting pretty bright, slowly the light dims and he uncovers his eyes and sees the Asian young woman sitting in the middle of the ground and the whole entire realm is pure white, that is all they can see.  
  
The Asian woman is praying and looks at the two; she slowly put down her hands down and looks up at them. "You, successfully completed the mission..." she smiles at the two. "The answers you are looking for is in the Ancient Artifact, all your answers are there..." turning her head at her, "You know all the answers all along, you just need to find them, when the time is right..."  
  
Ben looks at her, "When we beat everything and restore life, what happens next?"  
  
She smiles at him, "I cannot tell you...its something you must learn on your own...you should go back to your world and save it...."  
  
"What about you?" said Liz.  
  
"I will be here...protecting the answers of life..." she closes her eyes and a bright flash, flashes the two eyes and then within seconds they find themselves back at the clock tower.  
  
Liz and Ben opens their eyes and sees everyone looking at them up above. They quickly get off the floor and pretended that never happened, because it looks like they were sleeping, next to each other.  
  
"So...what happened?" said Helena a bit sketchy towards the two.  
  
"Acolytes are gone and we need to get the 'Ancient Artifact' it's the key to everything," said Liz.  
  
"Well ummmm...its right on the table, weird enough as you appeared the artifact appeared as well," said Dinah.  
  
"Okay...that's good, Barbara can translate it," said Helena.  
  
"I can't, by looking at it, it will take a while or so, and we don't have too much time left," said Barbara. "I think this is the language that the real ancients can translate and speak the first language on the planet." As she refers to the elementals since they are actually the first ancients, they just have the other ancients to help them and guide them. "Will one of you kindly read this please?" she said to the ancients.  
  
"Before you read that," said Dinah. "How many roles does the elementals have, they have elementals, guardians of the DOA, preventing that to open, and they are ancients. Why didn't the secondary ancients didn't mention this before."  
  
"For our protection," said Shiyva.  
  
"Oh, that awfully explains a lot."  
  
Diablos went over to the Artifact and picks it up. "I will read it..."  
  
*********** 


	39. The Ancient Artifact

The Ancient Artifact  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. The following characters that belongs to me are Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Beth, Monix, Missy, Drake, Be, Kane, Lizix, and MortiSin.  
  
A/n: This chapter will be VERY short  
  
***********  
  
Diablos looks at the others that is inside of the clock tower, he pauses and looks at Liz. "The message of this inscription to save the world from purify darkness shrouded by pure evil is taking out the one of all evil, which we know it is Kane. Thus means that when you died recently more evil walked among the Earth known as the Field of Death which nearly happened till you came back. The bodies in the field are now half alive but if darkness plunges into our world all the species will become extinct to the creatures and beasts hidden deepen in the shadows."  
  
He looks at the others and they know what to expect if they lose the war to Kane and his minions will rise till there is nothing left on Earth to survive, just pure evil and hate.  
  
"The only way to prevent this from happening is to stop him and his minions that are walking among the Earth, who are Lizix and MortiSin. The other minion you defeated was the shadow warriors that are called Acolytes, that only can be killed with a powerful and emotion is light."  
  
"Last time you defeat my cult," said Ben. "You used fire, how come fire didn't work? Its part our light."  
  
"Its because it wasn't strong enough, it still blended with evil and fear," said Diablos, "Shall I continue?" Ben nods his head so he can continue. "With light in the path beasts and any form of evil can be defeated, except for their bad guys who are human, Metahumans, Metas, and so on. But not all light can defeat such evil, but another form of light can defeat a special beast, which is MortiSin and the power is visible light, combined by all of the colors of the elements and also its a surge of powerful emotion and happiness which can bring Earth back to its normal life. But the Door of Armageddon stands in the way, the only way is to lock it and officially destroy it is with visible light and purify light combined and it lets out a traumatic results. The negative side of this action only the One can do this and save the human race, which is the Spirit element."  
  
"All four main elements shooting beams to each other with the Spirit element in the center so she can shoot bright visible light and purify light at it...but the problem is we can't find her.."  
  
"Yes, we can't find her, but she is still helping us winning the war, she is by at our sides, keeping our spirits up and the planet as well, but since she is busy with that she gives you the One power to save everything all, she chosen you many years ago and sense this day was coming, because since fire it one of the main elements and your color is red, it designate you as the leader...." He finishes reading. "So basically you're the One to save all life forms and the realms as well, since its still part our world..."  
  
"Hey! I have a huge question!" said Ben.  
  
"What?" said Liz, turning to him.  
  
"Do you know the place that held, Neja at, which was another realm was doing on Earth and why it was there and the chick Silvia decides to show up knowing she was going to turn into toast, what is up with that?"  
  
"Oh ya," she turns to Diablos and the others. "That part didn't make sense at all, except she was the one who turned Quion into a terrorist base...unless she was trying to turn all the Metahumans into me...evil...so Kane plans can work quickly..."  
  
"But it failed," said Helena. "Knowing that you are still strong enough even as a kid and they can't even break you or the others, odd that the others isn't like you.."  
  
"My guess is since she was there at Quion, her inner part of her that contains the magic of love and power it bonded with the other children, so they can break out of the place and figure out what went wrong with it..."  
  
"I'm getting the feeling that Quion was meant to happen, like her destiny to be a victim over there," she pauses and looks at Liz, "No offence, but it makes a lot of sense," said Dinah  
  
"It actually does...because when I was small, I want to go outside so much my telekinesis began to work only once and never worked again till I was nine years old."  
  
"But what does it have to do with that realm?" said Barbara.  
  
Ben eyes glowed bright red and fades, "Ancients alerted me that is where the DOA lies in and Silvia was one of the minions trying to find the real power to open the door, but was unsuccessful."  
  
"Hey, Liz, since you killed Silvia in the blaze in Quion, will she come back?" said Dinah.  
  
"No she won't," said Drake, "Because when she was in the fire it added lightness into the mix and help to destroyed her."  
  
"But whatever in that case," said Missy, "We need to prepare for the battle...because I can sense the battle is coming....real close..." 


	40. Another Feline Flaw

Another Feline Flaw  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. But I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Monix, Beth, Missy, Kane, Lizix, MortiSin, Drake, Shiyva, and Diablos.  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter and explains one more about my character Liz  
  
**********  
  
Two days later after the whole Ancient Artifact event, with Liz being the One to save all life form before the Door of Armageddon opens its jaws of death of pure evil and blood will spill. Thus it would annihilate all existent and all it would be left is dust, nothing more, nothing less. The only way to prevent this catastrophic event is Liz, the beautiful and raging fire element is going to stop the three major baddies which is: MortiSin, Lizix, and her dark elemental son, Kane.  
  
At the moment, Liz and Helena are doing one last nightly patrol together, before things get messy and they have to be sure that there are no distractions in the way. If it did happen it will screw what everyone in the big clock are planning and it won't be a pretty site.  
  
Up above the tall, dark, skyscraper, two females in black clad clothing are standing on the roof, gazing down as the people are going to wherever they have to be at. Looking down at each of people carefully, double checking if they are acting suspiciously, then that would lead that they are a criminal and the two crime fighters who are Huntress and Predator will foil their evil scheme. But as for Predator, she doesn't have to tell if they are acting suspiciously, she can use her scanning ability which allows her to scan the person, objects, or anything that are scan-able. Two cool tricks she can do is that she can scan herself and use her skill as a projector, for others to look what she is looking at. This ability definitely comes in handy, especially that she is a living, breathing, very energetic, crime fighter.  
  
While she was looking down below, Huntress turns to her cousin, who was looking down on the people, "I can't believe that this will be the last time, which we will do patrolling together, before the big bang or whatever that event is called."  
  
Not really paying attention to her, she replied, "Yeah," as she said it softly to her.  
  
Huntress looks at her, like why she is quiet or not really paying attention, "Why did you turn quiet all of a sudden?" Predator, still not listening a word to her, was mostly paying interest in watching the citizens down below. "Hello? Earth to Predator?" No answer from her and she looks at her, carefully studying what she is doing and she tilt her head to the side, like a puppy dog and just stared at her, because her head is moving sharply to different directions, like a...cat.  
  
Predator looks down each of the citizens, passing through the streets and she spots a man in a brown trench-coat and she moves her head a bit, like a cat. Huntress still watching her, like what the heck she is doing? On the feline Metahuman, her eye color turns red, this means she is using her scan ability and she is trying to scan the man, because to her, he looks suspicious, like a gangster tries to act casual.  
  
She slowly stops using her scan ability and her eyesight went back to normal. She slowly stands back onto her feet and her cousin is staring her to death. "What!?" Unaware why she is looking at her, for some odd reason, that she doesn't know about.  
  
"Er, why are you acting like a cat?" as she said to her in her face. "...can you tell—"  
  
Liz cuts in what she was going to say, "Helena, there is one thing you don't know about me. This will explains a lot about myself, I'm mostly feline than human."  
  
"Huh?" in a confused way. "Can you say that again? You're losing me here."  
  
"I'm a feline Metahuman with 100% of feline DNA and weird enough I was suppose to be a regular Meta, but something mutated and I became Metahuman."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, my mother was Metahuman and yours must be a Metahuman also."  
  
"But, my mom was Metahuman also, but she was 75% more mutant than human, and my father was a regular Meta, then when I was created, something about me, altered me to become Metahuman."  
  
"Oh, interesting..."  
  
"Also one more thing you must know, about me, as a heads up..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before she can say anything, she began to shake like crazy. [i] Uh-oh [/i] as she falls to the ground. [i] Not good [/i]  
  
Huntress looks at her and notices she begins to shake like she is having seizures. "Oh god." She ran over to her and kneeling beside her. "Predator?" She looks down at her and the shakiness stops, her eyes opens and hastily grabs her by the throat and began to choke her. "...Liz!" as she tries to say out her name, but its not working. [i] ...This cannot be happening! [/i] as she thought to herself, quickly.  
  
Predator still not letting go, just keep on squeezing on her to death, her eye changes to cat-like eyes. Huntress looking up also changes her cat- like eyes and she grabs her hands and began to move them out of the way, by using her super human strength, quickly she breaks free.  
  
"Predator what is wrong with you!?" As she stands up immediately, looking down at her in a combat position.  
  
Her cousin looks up at her, but looking very edgy, she notices that she tried to kill her cousin, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"You tried to kill me...and now your saying sorry?" This doesn't make any sense to her.  
  
"This is my second feline flaw..."  
  
"You have two!? Whoa! You must be an equivalent of a cat." in a surprised tone. "Can you tell me about this one, before you have it again?"  
  
"Yes, my second feline flaw, the one I really hate the most, this flaw since I'm Metahuman makes me more aggressive, yet deadly. Its a rough patch that every few years I have this then after what the chaos I done, I get like the aftertaste that turns me to the dark side. It mostly screwed my teenage life." She pauses, "It is the worst feeling I can ever experience." [i] Besides killing people [/i] as she thought to herself, "I did a lot of bad things, stealing, murdering, drinking, doing drugs, and whatever is bad and illegal."  
  
"That stinks, but how come you're not on the dark side, when you are suppose to be?"  
  
"Ancients, they want me good, fit, and ready," as she quickly answered to her.  
  
"Oh, but why did it decides to come right now?"  
  
"It always comes on this day, every few years, which this happens, thank god that I haven't done any damages, because things will get duckier." [i] This is pretty pointless having this..[i] She finishes thinking to herself and Huntress looks at her. "I think we should go back to the clock tower."  
  
"Yeah good call"  
  
The two heads back to clock tower and prepare for the ultimate battle. The patrolling night turned to Liz finishes explaining about herself that she is a feline Metahuman with a deadly flaw that she has. Good thing it didn't turn out bad, maybe because there was too many evil on aboard and it wouldn't fit right, like a piece of a puzzle.  
  
******* 


	41. Lizix Plans

Lizix Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, MortiSin, and Lizix.  
  
A/N: This will be a short chapter including as well as chapter: 42, 43, 44, 45, 47, 48, and 49. Due to the chapters are short because it will fit right in the chapters and I'm running out of the ideas. All of my ideas is going for the big grand finale which will be long.  
  
A/N #2: Chapter 48 will be Lizix last appearance in the fanfic.  
  
**********  
  
In the throne room in the secret underworld lair, Lizix, the queen of evil, yet ditzy is sitting in her throne and besides the throne, there lies Kane, but his is completely empty. He must be out, doing some workout in the Death Champions Gym. This leaves the room to herself.  
  
She smiles to herself in her demonic form and looks around the room. Snapping her figures the fiends appears. "Welcome" they looked at each other and then at her. "So...tell me" she got up off the throne and walks around the cloaked figure.  
  
"I got what you asked for...the information about the Kane..." he looks up at her and she smiles down at him. "Plenty of information..."  
  
"Oooo goody!" in a delight demonic voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Kane walks into his mansion and notice there are cloaked figures in the parlor. [i] the hell? [/i]. He walks over to the throne area in a charged way, but stops himself from going anymore further, till he hears Lizix talking to one of the cloaked figures. He kneels down and puts his ear against the door and listens in.  
  
"Da-da!" said a little girl crawling over to Kane, he turns his eyes and looks at her.  
  
"Shhh, daddy is busy.." he snaps his fingers and the maid who is cleaning the area sees the child. "Madeline, take care of my son...Helios" the maid smiled and picks up his kid and he turns back to the door and listens in.  
  
~*~  
  
"...So is there a way to kill him?" He nods his head. "Oh goody! I will drain his powers and become the best!"  
  
~*~  
  
[i] Trying to kill me eh? I have better plans of my own...way better...[i] He gets back onto his feet and went over to the maid and he sees his son on the couch, making a cute two year old noises, he smiles down at her and picks her up. "Let's go for a walk..." He turns to the cloak figures and he waves his left hand and they are on fire, till all there is left is dust. This only happened to the cloak figures that were in the parlor only. He looks back at his throne room door and walks away from the parlor and he walks into a portal and then the portal fades away....  
  
~*~ 


	42. Uh Hi

Uh hi?  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to DC Comics and the WB Network. The character Joker belongs to DC Comics. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own: Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, MortiSin, and Lizix.  
  
A/N: For the two villains: Joker and Harley, I ran out of ideas for them. All my ideas is going to chapter 50.  
  
***********  
  
Inside the clock tower, where everyone is in the lab area, except the bad guys that they are facing. Joker and Harley are behind the stairwell door, thinking they would have the chance to finish Kane's job.  
  
"This is going to be great!" said Harley, very quietly. Suddenly Joker's cell phone began to go off, which scared the crap out of her and she turns to him. "Since when did you get a cell phone!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Barbara stops working on the computer, including everyone else stopped what they were doing and they scrambled to get their cell phone out, since they all have the same ring tone. "Hello?" said all of them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" said Joker answering. "Oh, hi, Mr. K. " A pause. "What!? The plans to attack the Birds....changed?" Within minutes he hanged up. "Damn it!" He threw the cell phone down the staircase and made a loud noise till it reached the bottom.  
  
~*~  
  
After everyone checked their cell phones, knowing its not theirs they looked around the room, like who else has a cell phone. They said nothing and they began to hear some bickering. They all turned to each other the Barbara went over to open the door. Helena goes over to Barbara, grabbing her till she opens the door.  
  
"What?" said Barbara, Liz goes over to the door and scans it to see who is on the other side. "Who is it?"  
  
"........." she backs up and she creates a fireball in her hands and she uses her mind to open the door and Harley and Joker smiled at everyone.  
  
"Ummm hi?" said Joker, looking down at the fireball in her hands and everyone, he notices Barbara standing, his and Harley's mouth instantly drops.  
  
All the good guys, except for Liz are staring in shock, seeing Joker back alive, including Harley, but she was Arkham, so there is a difference.  
  
"I think this is the part that we try to kill you...I think..." said Harley.  
  
"W-what are you doing ALIVE?" said Reese, telling to Joker.  
  
"...uh, Kane? Do you know him?"  
  
"He resurrected you, so you can go after the Birds, but looks like his plans changed on you...werid enough, but sadly you are not going to distract us..." she uses her fireballs and throws them at them and they were engulf in flames.  
  
Everyone stared at her, like whoa, they turned their heads back seeing them screaming in pain till there was nothing left of them.  
  
"Where were we?" said Liz.  
  
"Right, let's go back to work...heh," said Helena.  
  
They can tell Liz was so ticked off, because she hates distractions and they didn't expect she will kill them. Oh well, they don't seem much to care about the two villains anymore because they are useless and they don't want things in the way, because of the upcoming battle.  
  
********* 


	43. Locating Kane

Locating Kane  
  
Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, MortiSin, and Lizix.  
  
*********  
  
Deep in the lost city, Kane, is sitting on his newest throne, that is twelve stories up, with his daughter, Inara in his lap. He is surrounded by a thick mist that is covering the platforms and around the squared shaped platform, it is surrounded by a moat, filled with blood, being spilt everyday. All the blood from everyone is going through the channels of death and then being poured into the moat and into the ocean surrounding this city that once stood on its feet, back in the day; the white mist moves freely around the squared platform, but doesn't go into his part of territory; sounds of the zombies are moaning back and forth, screaming in pain. Kane, the king of evil, looks up at the reddest sky of dead and hate, smiled and he looks down at his daughter, smiling, and then kisses her on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the clock tower, Liz is on the computer, typing away, and using her elemental magic, to locate Kane. So far no luck, but she is getting those annoying pop-up adds that says 'Prophecy', but she X's them out as she sees them.  
  
Helena walks into the lab area, "Any luck?" with a bottle of Pepsi in her hands.  
  
She shrugs with no answer, "Nothing, just getting these annoying pop-up adds like crazy. I think the world is already getting crazy, because they have nothing better to do and make pop-up ads to annoy the crap out of online users, except, I'm not online..." as she turns her head to the computer and notices the pop-up ads are gone. "Weird did they go?"  
  
She goes over to the computer and looks at her, "...What program are you using?"  
  
"Some diminshal thing, that Ben told me about, he forgot the part, that there are pop-up ads in them." She pauses, "This is a locator device that you can find any demons, creatures whatever in this program. You find them in any deminsion except for Earth." She pushes the computer keyboard away from her, she seems a bit annoyed.  
  
"Liz," she pulls over an empty computer chair and takes a seat. "You are trying too hard and you need to relax." Her cousin nods her head and then sighs heavily. "...Do you know how you say you can find any demon in any deminsion except for Earth, what if he is on Earth somewhere..."  
  
"Where can he possibly at? The Zoo or Arkham!?" She slams her fist onto the computer desk, hardly.  
  
"Take it easy, I know you want it to end, but you need to relax, or things won't work out." She takes a look on the computer, "Let me try something," she grabs the computer keyboard and got out of the demon locator device and enters the normal locator device. "Can you put your magic elemental into the computer. Liz puts her hands onto the laptop screen and white light shoots out of her hands and into the machine. "Thanks." She types the name...K-a-n-e, then she presses the [i] enter [/i] on the keyboard.  
  
All of a sudden the dot pinpoint to where Kane is at and it shows what the town is called, which is the city of Juju, the city that Liz once destroyed as a child, due to her dark trance that she had, she doesn't have the dark trance anymore, but has the upgrade version of it, so she can control it and use it against the villains.  
  
"Bingo!" said Helena smiling, "Now we can get Kane..."  
  
"Not yet, we have to deal with the two other baddies, the DOA, and I have to fight Kane alone." Suddenly a pop-up ad appear. "God!!!" she slams her hands onto the desk and the whole computer desk shakes. She moves the mouse over to the pop-up ad and tries to X out but she can't. "Computer hates me..." as she crosses her arms.  
  
"Wait..." Helena points to the screen, "It says, something about a prophecy..."  
  
"Oh, I know what this means," she knows the answer to the prophecy like she knows everything what is happening.  
********* 


	44. The Prophecy

The Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, MortiSin, and Lizix.  
  
A/N: This is an [b] extremely [/b] short chapter, because I don't have enough ideas for it, but this won't be a cliffhanger for Liz to deal with or with the Birds, it has to do with a new fanfic I'm planning.  
  
*********  
  
Helena and Liz are reading the message on the computer, that says, it says:  
  
[i] "After the dawn of a new era, in the future, two warriors from different backround, two warriors from two separate races will team up to fight and to protect all races..." [/i] That is what it only says; it doesn't give out the whole prophecy, like its excerpt from a ancient scroll.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" said Helena, hoping Liz knows the answer.  
  
"Something is going to happen in the future, something good," she pauses, "You probably want to know why, I don't want to go into it, because its not for me or you to deal with."  
  
"So why did the Ancients send you this?"  
  
"Because its my duty to know these things, but I cannot interfere, its against the code of the Ancients and also with the universe also."  
  
Dinah and Barbara walks into the clock tower, "Hey guys." As Barbara went over to the computer to see what is on the screen, and sees the scroll on the monitor. "A prophecy?" She turns her head to Liz, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Something we can't interfere," replied Helena, "Including Liz..."  
  
"So you can't interfere with your own prophecy?" said Dinah. "That's so lame and also you're a hero, like soon to be one."  
  
"It's not for me, for the Ancients, for the elementals, and especially you guys. It's meant for someone else."  
  
"Who?" said Dinah and Barbara, at the same time.  
  
"It doesn't really say, I will eventually find out...when...." She was interrupted as an alert is going haywire in the clock tower. Liz grabs the keyboard and locates where the danger is, and starts to type like crazy. "There is no usual stuff happening going on in the city..." As she has no clue what is really happening.."  
  
Reese rushes into the lab area and he is out of breath, ".......uh...uh....uh..." as he pants and everyone turns to him, waiting for an answer. "...Something is happening in outer space...."  
  
"Oh god," said Missy.  
  
"...There is six month left of Earth and including the whole Solar System," said Ben, as he finishes his sentence the ground began to shake like crazy like having an Earthquake.  
  
********** 


	45. Warning

Warning!  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, MortiSin, and Lizix.  
  
***********  
  
In outer space, the international space station is going across the wide Earth's atmosphere. While it goes about 18,000,000mph across the planet, an astronaut looks out of the window, and he gazes at the red/blackish planet that is suppose to be blue, due to the elementals are dying, and as for the result, Earth is dying and it the only planet that has life on the Earth's surface. As he looks down on the planet, he sees the storm clouds going out of control, like Mother Nature gone mad. His eyes widen like what the heck is going on, especially that he saw the world changing drastically.  
  
He moves away from the window and goes over to the commlink to get NASA attention. The American astronaut sends a message for NASA to answer. "This is the international space station, do you read me? We have a crisis situation..." as he said that, he falls off his chair, like something hit the space object. He slowly gets back onto his feet and waits for them to answer, but nothing, he is getting fuzzy sounds in return. "Do you read me?" Nothing.  
  
Out of the space station, dozens of asteroids are going like crazy and going really fast. It's like the universe has gone mad. But the killer asteroids that are most the size of Texas, are avoiding the globe like the timer isn't up yet.  
  
The astronaut goes back to the window and looks out, that is the only thing he can do, because the NASA isn't responding. He looks around where the satellites can be at, he spots pieces of metal materials floating in the air. [i] I'm screwed [/i]. He has no safe return because it looks like all the satellites are down.  
  
He goes over to the different window to see what is going on the other side and he sees round bright objects in a straight line. [i] I thought this was just a myth [/i]. It appears that all the planets are all lined up like this the doomsday message. He stared in shock and his mouth completely drops.  
  
*************  
  
Down below back in New Gotham, the earthquake continues to shake and the ground starts to split open and cars or anything were falling into the giant sized gaps. People all over the city are running around, like headless chickens, one of the people, a young man trips over the unperfected concrete and lands hard onto the ground.  
  
As he slowly gets up he notices a thunderstorm begins to start. His opens with fear and continues to run away. Suddenly out of nowhere, a strong bolt of lighting shoots out of the sky and began to damage the telephone poles. One of the telephone poles tips over and lands onto several people who couldn't escape the wrath of Mother Nature.  
  
Back at the clock tower, Drake rushes over to the window and tries to control the electricity, but unfortually he can't, but little he knows the lighting bolts changed its course, instead of hitting the innocent people running around in circles it aims to the clock tower.  
  
"Liz!" as he cried out to her. "Get everyone out of the building!"  
  
She nods her head in understanding what he meant and he and everyone races over to Liz and she shift shape into a giant dragon, everyone climbs up to her safely. Missy the wind element closes her eyes creates a shield around everyone, so they won't get hurt. The dragon bolts out of the clock tower and as they escape it, millions of lighting bolts hit the clock tower and the trio turns their heads back and sees the clock tower, their beloved home and HQ starts to crumble to the ground, and as the building officially collapses debris and dust goes all over people, and anyone near the building died instantly.  
  
Liz began to dodge the incoming buildings that are trying to collapse onto her and she zig zags through them and she lifts up her giant head, she looks up and notice a meteor shower is happening.  
  
Meteor shoots out of the atmosphere and into the Earth surface; some hit the grounds, through buildings, and include anywhere it might land.  
  
It feels like Armageddon just happened, that is because the door is unraveling itself.  
  
Liz turns around and notices New Gotham is becoming to the land of dead. While watching, she and the other are watching a dozen of buildings collapsing and sinking in into the ground. Suddenly a bright dark flash shoots out of the middle of the ground and then is spreads across the world.  
  
A dark big brown arched shaper door began to rise out of the ground; dust were shooting out of the ground as it rises; then it lands to a sudden stop, as dust particles dies down; it's the Door of Armageddon. Everyone watched in silence as soon they saw it.  
  
"Let's combine our powers!" cried Monix.  
  
Liz lands herself onto the ground and everyone gets off of her and she transfer back to human form. As soon she changes back she reunites with her elemental family and bright light began to beam out of them and about to combine their powers as one.  
  
Suddenly the planet began to shake like crazy and the elementals stops what they were doing and looked around and out of nowhere MortiSin shoots out of the ground and then he slams himself onto the ground, unleashing a shockwave that causes them to fall onto their feet.  
  
"What now?" said Dinah.  
  
"We don't have the magical weapons..." said Barbara.  
  
"Too late for that," replied Liz, "Let me and my family defeat MortiSin, you guys take cover." The Birds and Reese ran over to a ditch and hides safely. Also they are watching the battle.  
  
The elementals nods at each other and they charged at MortiSin and leaping into the air to change into the guardian beasts....  
  
*********** 


	46. Battling MortiSin

Battling MortiSin  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, MortiSin, and Lizix.  
  
A/N: This will be MortiSin last appearance. In case why my early bad guys were getting killed off, because they weren't actually main characters, they were like Kane's minions in case you wanted to know.  
  
**********  
  
As the elementals are high in the air, a bright glow shoots out of them and began to change into their guardian forms. The elementals have many forms, each have a certain purpose or the state of emergency.  
  
Liz, the beautiful fire goddess and elemental, is twirling in the air and she changes into a red demonic creature that looks like the Devil, but she look more demonic than anything demon that ever walked on the planet.  
  
MortiSin starts to shoot energy rays at her, it hits her but it doesn't do too much damage. She looks into the eyes of the beast and she opens her mouth as fireball is being created, making it larger enough so she can weaken the beast.  
  
Each of the elementals need to use their designated attack, but when each of them finishes it, its enough to weaken to beast and then they can combine their magic and deliver the finishing blow to the fiend.  
  
Helena looks up and sees the other elementals are changing and she turns her head, facing her demonic looking cousin and watched as the fire ball shoots out of her mouth, hitting the demon.  
  
As the giant demon got hit by the fireball, it turns its enormous whale- like face to the side, as someone slapping someone across the face. The flame element swoops down to the ground and grabs a broken, deserted building and she twirls it around in circles and then release it; the building flew into the air and slams hard onto the beast.  
  
MortiSin fells back a bit and he turns his head down at her and growls very fiercely. As he goes back onto its flipper like paws, he turns his giant tail around, swiping the enemy off her feet and onto the ground.  
  
"Hey knuckle head..." said Beth, the Earth element, which looks like a giant size ogre.  
  
The beast looks up at her and his dark red eyes widen as the Earth element is holding dozens of heavy objects like trucks, cars, buildings in her hands. As she is about to throw the massive object at the beast. MortiSin eyes shoots out black lasers at her and the beams hits her hard, the Earthly element cried in pain and she throws the massive objects onto the beast, soon it was buried alive.  
  
Beth looks down at her elemental older sister and ran over to her, helping her up. The items began to move around and then within seconds MortiSin shoots into the air and he looks really mad, as he looks down at the two demonic elements.  
  
A speck of water splashes the demon's eyes out of nowhere, the beast turns his head and sees a sea serpant of water...Monix. "You look flushed, let me help you..." she waves her hands as a Tsumi is behind her. She made it large enough to wipe out everything, but she made a shield on everyone in the city and world wide. "Surfin demon...USA." She plunges into the Tsumi and at great force the water hits the demon hard, causing him to fall on his side.  
  
As the water dies down, gust of wind began to push the water out to sea and Monix the sea serpent dives into the water, to lower the sea level down a bit.  
  
Missy the demonic shape creature began to make cyclones all around MortiSin, the demon gets sucked into one and it starts to twirl, extremely fast. As the cyclones died down the fiend drops hard onto the ground.  
  
Looking up he sees lighting shooting out of the sky and he lifts his head up and starts to shoot energy beams out of its mouth, hoping to hit the lighting element, which is Drake. The devil like creature gets back onto its feet and searches for Drake. But nothing. There are too many lighting bolts and he cannot tell which is which.  
  
A lighting bolt hits the demon and electricity began to form a male figure onto the back of the beast. The fiend moves its body a bit, to try to take the boy off of him, but nothing.  
  
"Did ya know...water and lighting doesn't mix?" He looks up at the sea serpent, coming out of the water and starts to shoot water out of her mouth and within seconds he and MortiSin are doused with water. "Buh bye.." He puts his hands onto the fiend and unleashed electricity.  
  
MortiSin screamed in pain as its getting electrocuted, he sees the ice element, Shiyva, looking like an extremely hott ice goddess and he tries to shoot his attack at her, but nothing, its like Drake sucked its energy power dry.  
  
Drake jumps off of the beast and rejoined with the other elements. After Shiyva and Diablos finishing the attack, they will transfer to their Metahuman form and then combine their power to destroy the DOA.  
  
Shiyva smiled at the beast and she twirls around her body in the air and sparkling glow shoots out of her hands and the MortiSin looks like he wants to die. She turns to a sudden stop and she raises her hands in the air and throws ice at the beast, freezing it to frozen solid. "Looks like your going to have a headache..." as she smiled at him and she snaps her finguers and the ice breaks, the monster flinched as getting a sharp pain from the deadly ice attack. Shiyva moves away and then reunites with the other elements.  
  
The last element, Diablos shoots out the sky as millions of bats are surrounding him. "Taste the dark of steel...." He began to create a goop like ball in his hands. "Someone is going to poision ya, which is me..." The devil look alike throws the ball of poisen at MortiSin. MortiSin drops hard onto the ground and Diablos finally reunites with the other elements.  
  
The elements changes back to Metahuman form, within a minute they are on their default form and they looked at each other. Beams of colored light shoots out of them and then collides with the other strands of color. MortiSin looks shocked as he is going to die. Helena and the other gets out of hiding and watches the finishing attack and smiled in excitement as the visble charges at the demon and it hits the fiend. As the visible like enters the beast, white light began to shoot into different directions, out of its body, suddenly, MortiSin, the minion of Kane shatters like glass till there was nothing left.  
  
"Wooo!!! We did it!!" cried Beth as she hugs her siblings.  
  
"Now...you gotta deal with [i] that [/i]," as Helena points to the arched shape door of the end of the world.  
  
"Don't worry it will be the easy part..." said Missy.  
  
The elements races over to the DOA to destroy it once and for all.  
  
********** 


	47. Door of Armageddon

Door of Armageddon  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, and Lizix  
  
**********  
  
The elementals went over to the DOA and looks at the door very carefully. This door is something no one shall not open, including the bad guys, because they have no clue what this door does, except for Kane.  
  
Last time, Liz thought she destroyed it, but fire doesn't destroy the DOA, it just makes it more evil and most likely to open it. But this time she and her elemental family will destroy it, before it destroys everything in its path, especially towards the galaxy and the whole entire universe.  
  
"Guys are you ready?" said Liz, looking up at the giant 80,000ft tall building.  
  
"We are always ready," said Drake, looking at his ex girlfriend and his elemental friend.  
  
She turns her head back at him and smiles. The flame goddess turns to her other elemental family and it appears that they are always ready. "This is what we are meant to do..."  
  
"Destroy the fiends and the DOA, looks like I read my history books," said Diablos.  
  
They all nodded their heads and the Birds and Reese can only do was watching. This is their battle and must end it, before something chaotic will happen.  
  
A giant surge of light shoots out of their bodies and the beams once in again, creates visible light, creating a key like shape. The key made out visible light, slowly goes over to the keyhole and within seconds it goes into the keyhole, making it locked shut. The elements continue to watch as light is being poured inside of the Door of Armageddon.  
  
The ground begins to shake and Helena looks at her family, like this isn't supposed to happen. But it is suppose to happen, it means it working. A minute later the shakiness dies down and they lift their heads at the door and notices white light is melting the door, little by little.  
  
Liz opens her mouth and the light element, beams out of her mouth, hitting the door, as it hits the door, light starts to shroud the door and the ground and the door starts to crack a bit, as it cracking like crazy, all of a sudden the door explodes, nothing end of the world type thing, but actually it got destroyed, finally, the world is saved, not yet, they have to deal with Lizix and Liz, have to deal with Kane on her own, she is the Only person to stop him, once and for all.  
  
Helena ran over to her cousin and hugs her tightly. "Helena! Not so tight!" Her cousin releases her and smiles. "I know that you are happy, but..." she turns her head and notices the clock tower isn't there.  
  
"Oh god," said Dinah, covering her mouth and she notices most of New Gotham is in the ruins. "Our HQ and home...is gone..." she turns to Barbara for answers, "What do we do now?"  
  
"To the Batcave, I knew we gotta use it sooner or later..." said Barbara, "It will be our HQ and home for now...till all the major baddies are finished..." she pauses and looks at New Gotham and she tries not to cry, but only they can do was to stare at the broken city.  
  
******** 


	48. Kane's Plans

Kane's Plans  
  
Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, Shiyva, and Lizix.  
  
A/N: This will be the last chapter, Lizix will be in.  
  
*********  
  
At the city of the dead, but not New Gotham, but the city that once stood on its feet many years ago, when young Liz, trance went out of control, killing a lot of innocent people. The city of Juju is now calling the city of the Dead and the Field of Dead. Deep into the city, Kane is somewhere in the city....  
  
Kane looks down at his son, Helios in his arms, as he is sitting in a twelfth story throne, the throne is in the twelfth stories, but a giant pole is holding the chair, high in the air. The king of evil is surrounded by a blood filled moat surrounding the cube shape battle field. Behind the moat is a thick white fog surrounding the squared area, like it is a wall to him.  
  
In the distance, a woman's voice can be heard and he listens carefully, the woman sounds like Lizix, she must be tripping over the zombies, lying in the field, and here and there he can hears screams and moans in the fields.  
  
Looking down at his son and he kisses him on the forehead. "Helios...farewell, my son." Tears filled in his eyes and made his son teleport to a time portal. He did that so his son can be safe away from her, the psycho ditz from hell.  
  
"Stupid bodies! Argh!" she walks out of the bodies and as she gets closer she sees wooden poles around a squared shape area, burning on fire. "Ah ha!" She closes her eyes as she goes into the mist and as she made it to the open area with no mist, fog, or zombies, she opens her eyes and looks up and sees the throne empty. But little she knows, she doesn't know that Kane is here.  
  
"My palace! My lovely throne!" She races over and she heard a sudden thud onto the ground and she turns around and sees Kane standing behind her. "Hello my love..." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To foil your plan," as he uncrosses his arms and stares at her.  
  
"What plan?" She pauses for a second, the replies, "Oh! That plan!" She turns her back and leaps into the air and the king of evil, draws out of his sword, causing her to get stabbed in the stomach. "Owww!"  
  
"Do you know what a demon mummy looks like?" He pulls the sword out of her and wipes the green blood of his sword.  
  
"Uh no..." she puts her hands onto her wound, "...Oww..."  
  
"You shouldn't try to backstab me...because I'm smart, you tend to forget that, remember, I win, and you and my minions will always lose, because your just disposal little demons." He kicks her in the side of the gut, "Too bad, you won't have front row tickets to see the end of the world...."  
  
"What about my...son?"  
  
"...Him either..." He kicks her again, "But the time has come...to meet your end..." He puts his foot over her and kneels down besides her, putting his hands onto her and begins to suck her power and energy out to dry. All there was left was her corpse. Kane kicks the dried corpse and it shattered into dust particles.  
  
"I can taste it..." as he said to himself and a dark black aura shrouds his body and black color begins to fill up in his eyes. "This feeling is unbelievable..." he laughs out loud and he looks at the sky and down back on Earth. "...Liz...you're finished..." He is in a trance...the trance of evil...that Liz had when she was little but then was taken away by Ben, then soon it hit him, but he just to drain Lizix, so he can activate it. Finally he activates it and the only thing he can do is to fight Liz...if Liz fails life will be doomed.  
  
*********** 


	49. The Lost Ancient

The Lost Ancient  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, and Shiyva.  
  
**********  
  
As the Birds including Reese, and the elementals enters the Batcave, the area looks very dusty, like no one entered here in ages. Everything is still where it was left, before Batman departed the city many years ago. The place is very quiet, even though there are bats squeaking here and there in the cave.  
  
This is Helena's first time being in her father's secret headquarters. "Whoa..." she looks around and gazes at the gadgets and devices all over the area.  
  
"It's been a while," said Barbara as she goes to the computer area and she wipes the dust off the computer screen and buttons. "Let see if anything works." She turns to Drake, "If nothing works, can you use your power?" He nods and looks around the cave. Barbara presses a switch and automatically everything starts to run again, including the power.  
  
Dinah looks around the area, "Wow, this is sooo neat...." She looks at the Batman costumes. "We can sell these famous costumes on E-Bay." Helena and Barbara turns to her, frowning, "Hey, I'm kidding, its a joke." They turned their heads away and continues to do what they were doing.  
  
Dinah walks around the room and a man walk out of the shadows, scaring the daylights out of her. "AHHHH!" She looks at the cloaked figure.  
  
Everyone stops what they were doing and went over to where Dinah was and they see the man. Liz recognizes the man and she steps foreword and she bows down.  
  
"Sir...its been a while..."  
  
The other elements also bowed down onto their feet at this man. The Birds looks down at the elements and at the man, like who is this guy?  
  
"Yes it has been," he went over to Liz, "I came back...to see you...and my special ones..." The flame element goes back onto her feet, including the other elements.  
  
Ben appears into the room and sees the man and stares in shock, like this guy is famous or something like that.  
  
He looks at the Birds and at Reese, "Thank you, for guiding the light on them..." He smiled at them. "Just incase you didn't know who I am, well, I'm the first Ancient ever, known as the lost ancient, I was the one who sent them into the future as Metahumans."  
  
"In other words, he is the boss of the Ancients," said Ben, as he said quietly to the Birds.  
  
The Lost Ancient went over to Liz, "Liz, the day has come forth, for you to defeat great evil once and for all." He takes sheath out of beneath him and hands it to her.  
  
Liz grabs the handle of the sword, pulling it out of the sheath; the sword is strong and purified with light in it. "It's the lost sword..."  
  
"And it's yours...the wielded sword, only given those who should have it, like you. This sword not kills its victims but it delivers four deadly attacks on the beast and this weapon is the only thing to destroy...Kane once and for all..."  
  
"Before that...I have to weaken him..." as she gazes at the sword and then puts it back into its sheath, then puts it into her sword hostler around her waist. "Its time for the finale battle." As she said to the others. "Game over Kane, once and for all...."  
  
*********** 


	50. Game Over

Game Over  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/Predator/Lifightre, Ben, Kane, Monix, Beth, Missy, Drake, Diablos, and Shiyva.  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter of The Predator: The Aftermath and also this is the last fanfic that Liz Barry/Predator will be in.  
  
***********  
  
Liz looks at the others, "Its time for me to do the clean up." Everyone nods and she smiles. She looks at Ben, "Open the portal..." He did what he was told and he creates a portal, leading to the city of the dead.  
  
"Good luck!" said Dinah.  
  
She turns around at her and smiles; then she faces towards the portal. Then she walks into it, within seconds the portal closes till there was nothing left.  
  
*******  
  
Liz walks out of the portal and walks into the city of Juju. As she reaches to the enterance she looks at the city and begin to have flash- backs when she was little.  
  
[b]**flash-back*** [/b]  
  
[i] Young Liz walks into the city, a decent looking down and looks happy [/i]  
  
Then the scene shift to a natural disaster caused by her deadly trance.  
  
[i] Fire rages throughout the city and many innocent people were dying, then few hours later, there wasn't left of it, only death. [/i]  
  
[b] **flash-back ends***[/b]  
  
Liz takes a huge sigh, as she remembers her time in this city. She looks around the area and then she enters the city, to search for Kane and defeat him one last time. As she walks through the city she sees dozens of bodies lying on the streets and everywhere else. These are the people that she killed when she was twelve years old, she hold back her tears back as she is passing through the city.  
  
She slowly takes her sword out, just incase if Kane's minions are around. She looks at the debris, spread throughout every street, and every nook & cranny. Up ahead she sees something red in a distance, [i] blood? [/i] as she thought to herself, but that would be impossible, anyone hasn't been in these ruins for many years. Still holding onto her sword tightly as she steps towards the red object and she is avoiding, stepping on skeletons and scattered bones all over the cement road.  
  
As she gets closer towards the object, it seems to be more round. [i] The ball.[/i] she flashes back to a child.  
  
[b] **Flash-back***[/b]  
  
[i] The child picks up the red ball in front of her and this little girl, about her age wants her to throw the ball back, she gazes at the ball....[/i]  
  
[b] **End flash-back**[/b]  
  
Back to reality, Liz is holding the ball in her hands, its all deflated and she gently places it back onto the ground. She looks up ahead and sees a thick white mist & fog, up ahead. She slowly walks over to the mist and she still has the weapon in her left hand.  
  
Zombies all over the place was moving, moaning, and screaming in pain. They can tell she is here, because they are awfully getting a strange presence nearby, it's the scent of life. The undead creatures tries to get off the ground, but couldn't, all they can do is squirming and some crawling.  
  
They looked up as Liz entered the field of death. "...You..." as each of them said to her. She turns her head in disgust and like holy cow; like zombies do exist.  
  
She felt like that the New Gotham world totally turn to a science fiction realm, because of her and what she is. But she has to get her mind off of it and she has to defeat her son, before he has his own plans to end the world, since he is very evil.  
  
The grayed looking creatures didn't bother attacking her, because Kane didn't say the magic word. They just looked at her with fear in their eyes, like they know what will happen.  
  
The fire element shrugs and continues down the path of the finale battle with her elemental son. A mistake that she has did in the past, but if she never had him, she wouldn't meet humans; maybe it was destiny like it was meant to happen. Anyone can't change history or the future, but she can change the history in this world.  
  
As getting further into the mist, she can see stakes all around the square platform. [i] This must be it [/i]. The goddess pulls out an orb that contains visible light, this is the weakening power and it's the only magic that can weaken him. She gently puts into her pocket and she lets out of small sigh and continues to walk closer towards the main place to battle him.  
  
Taking another step towards the area, she can see a glimpse of Kane on his throne, drinking a goblet of red wine. Something strange about him seems different. Her eyes widen as she knew why he is covered in some kind of dark aura color, he is in a trance. The one she did a lot of damage with this, when she was little, this is the called the Darkness Trance, because she couldn't control it, because it has to match with the element, which is darkness, and there was no way she can be the dark element, because Kane is and she is the light element, so that is why she couldn't control it when she was young.  
  
She knew this is it; it's the battle to the death. This is the battle that she always learned that she must encounter, she can't hide from it, and especially the world is doomed less than six months. So she has no other choice but to battle her son to the grave.  
  
Liz steps out of the mist and the arena almost lightens up as she crosses the small moat, surrounding the area. Up above on his throne, Kane finishes his wine and throws it off his throne and the cup disintegrated, before it can hit the ground.  
  
"Ah Liz, finally you came..." he stand up on his throne, on a piece of flooring, so he couldn't fall off.  
  
"Yeah, to kick your tush," she raises her sword in a fighting position.  
  
"When I defeat you...the world will be disintegrated, by moi, because you, of all people, including the other elementals destroyed my plan, my minions, minus Lizix." He smiled at her. "Stupid enough, the fiends that I summoned, except for Lizix were disposable, I was using them."  
  
In the backround the zombies lifts their heads, as they heard what Kane said and they quietly tone down their moaning and screaming.  
  
"When I defeat you, I will use them to make Earth purify evil and then slaughter them like rabid wolves. Then I will have the planet blown up including the whole universe. These beasts are so clueless, like they don't know what hit them."  
  
"Your sick, do you know that?"  
  
He smiled as he looks down her and he notices the zombies are getting on their feet, "Looks like the risen too soon, I can always watch them suck you out to dry."  
  
"The funny feeling, they are mind speaking to me, that they are not after me, they are after you." She smiled back at him. "Not all creatures in this world and other realms are dead stupid; they are smarter than you think. Also a heads up, they allow me to finish you off..."  
  
She pulls out a orb filled with visible light and she throws it high in air and she uses her superhuman strength; she leaps into the air as well and gets about the same level of the sphere and she kicks it; the sphere hits Kane in the stomach hard and visible light enters his body and he feels slightly dizzy and he falls onto his throne and she lands onto the ground.  
  
"You....you...wanna fight huh?" He smiled and shakes off the dizziness off; he gets back onto his feet; he draws out his sword out. "So be it..." He jumps off the throne and onto the ground.  
  
Liz smiled and she looks up at the sky as electricity storms are moving across the sky. "UlitmatElemental Trance!" She hollered at the sky and without warning electricity with different elements shoots out the atmosphere and hits her and a bright white color aura covers her body and these red stuff begins to fill in her eyes. She looks at Kane. "Its Lifightre time..."  
  
She and Kane began to circle each other with swords drawn out. Kane began to strike her, but she blocks the attack. The two are sword fighting each other; sword fighting won't do much damage.  
  
The goddess bounces back and she rises her sword at the air, pointing it to the heavens up above and beams of white light shoots out of the heavens. This special attack is called White Flames.  
  
Kane stops himself staring at the white beams and he charges at her and leaps into the air and a dark beam is being created at the tip of his shiny sword.  
  
The heavens finishes giving her the White Flames attack and she leaps into the air, dodging his attack and he lands onto the ground and his feet slid across the soil and he turns around in a sudden stop and the woman back flips into the air and aims the sword at him and she flash-like speed in the air, charging at him and as she gets closer she slashes her sword at him and white flames shoots out of the sides off her sword and the white flames causes him to be on fire and he shoots the darkness attack at her and she lands onto the ground.  
  
Kane drops onto the ground. "You think that was it?" He gets back onto his feet and looks at the ground. "Grandlif...rise...."  
  
A beast shots out of the ground and the battle arena rises in the air with Grandlif and Liz. The throne fades away. The triple horned beast with spikes all over his body floats into the air. He points to her with his sharp nails and tiny spikes shoots out of the tip of his index finger and it hits her in the chest. She trips backwards and nearly falling off the edge of the arena. She pulls out the spikes out of her.  
  
She jumps into the air and starts to use her tip of her sword like a gun, white bullets called Radiance Bullets are being shoot out of her sword, the demon gets hit pretty hard with the bullets, but it doesn't kill it.  
  
"Try this for size..." the demon levitates Liz into the air and into a dark cloud, as she enters the dark cloud she sees the beast in the dark cloud also, she looks up a meteors are firing at her, it's the smallest meteor size. He watches her getting banged up pretty hard and he released her out of the dark cloud and she slams hard onto the ground.  
  
She went over to grab her sword, but the demon steps on her hands hard.. [i] .........[/i] As she smiles, while like pinned to the ground, she back kick the fiend into the gut. The monster backs up and she was released and she grabs her sword and she leaps into the air and starts to slash at the beast like kibbles in bits.  
  
Grandlif stops what he is doing and screams in pain and he drops himself off the ledge and his lifeless body, instead of plummeting into the ground his body rises.  
  
"The...heck?" As she hold her sword tightly and watching the beast; like what the heck the demon is doing. But she can tell what is going on.  
  
The demon's body began to fold into a ball, like its being upgrade. Electricity shoots out of the ball shaped creature then slowly it unfolds itself. Its half Kane and half Grandlif. It has the head of Kane and the rest is the demon. The fiend got a little closer towards her and he rises his hands and swipes Liz with its sharp claws. Blood pours down her face and she wipes it away, from entering her eyes. She lets out a grin out and she starts to charge at the beast and she turns her sword white and red/oragany and starts to slice at it like crazy. She bounces back in the air and begins to use Radiance Bullets like wild and then she uses White Flame at the beast. Its like she is combining her attacks to three in one.  
  
Kane/Grandlif unleashes a deadly attack on Liz and she gets hits hard and her flesh began to tear off of her, but it died down as Kane/Grandlif starts to disintegrated from head to toe. She lands onto the ground with lots of blood leaking out of her wounds. She watches as they are disintegrated till there was nothing left.  
  
She stood in silence for a few minutes till she sees a strange object coming up closer and closer. She still holds onto her sword tightly as this fiend came up nearer. It is the true form of Kane. Spikes surrounds his arms and his body is covered in steel plates and armor and the face is covered by one of those medieval helmets, but you cannot see its face, its too dark, but True Kane doesn't have a face.  
  
"Hello mother..."  
  
"Kiss my non-human rear end!"  
  
He looks at her and throws a darkness ball at her and she bounces back. "Your smart, but not that great." True Kane waves his hands as they soar up in the sky and into outer space. They are standing on top of an invisible floor, created by him.  
  
"Well, your not smart either," she draws out her sword out and aiming at him.  
  
"Your three attacks and three in one will fail on me. You do realize that?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm going to use those attacks, ya moron." She smirks at him, she raises her right hand in the air and the second wielded blade appears in her hand.  
  
She backs up a bit and stares at him down and she charges at him and leaps into the air and thick of white light shrouds her body and her two swords and True Kane covers his body with a bubble of darkness, he is unaware what this attack is. Its called Lifightre Ultimate attack. She lands onto him and starts to slice and dice at him like fifteen times and the bubble bursts and starts to shatter away as she plummings him down.  
  
She jumps back and raises them in the air and causing them to criss cross and a beam of light fires out of them and she lowers it down like a giant light stick, hitting him, it slices him in half.  
  
True Kane automatically puts himself together and throws darkness balls at her, but its too weak. He grabs onto a handle in his chest and starts to pull it out of his chest, its a sword that is what it actually is. Blood oozed out of him, as he pulls the sharp object out of his upper body.  
  
He places the sword in his right hand and he starts to charge at her, she blocks the sword attack and then kicks him onto the ground. He went to grab for his sword and she spin kick him in the face and his helmet fall off his head and his face is a darkness, smoky sphere like shape. The demon rolls onto his back and jumps back onto his feet. He looks at Liz who is shooting light out of her sword, stared in shock, he never saw something so bright in his life.  
  
Liz charges at him again but this time it is the finishing blow. His eyes widen as she strikes him and she is slicing and dicing him with a powerful attack of pure white light and visible light together. She jumps onto his shoulders and back flips and fires more increasingly of visible out of her mouth. He screams in horror and she lands onto the ground.  
  
True Kane began to shoot light beams out of his body as it eating him from the inside. "Noooo!!!" Within seconds he is bursted into light flames and with her eyes that are half covering, since its too freakingly bright, she notices he is decaying, little by little, then his whole body bursts into flames till there was nothing left.  
  
She looks back and notices the planets are going back to its designated spot, including the asteroids that are going back the asteroid belt. She looks around and falls to the ground and her body fells through the invisible floor and her body plummets back into Earth. Fire covers her body as she is going down to the planet's surface at a high speed, within minutes she lands hard onto the ground.  
  
She opens her eyes and notices the sky is still the same, nothing changes. The young woman, not really, gets out of the huge crater she made. As she climbs out of crater, she sees nothing left of everything. She hopes the others are all right. The flame goddess starts to wander around the city, she looks a bit lost, everything so ruiny. She accidently trips over herself and she lies down, looking at the sky.  
  
**********  
  
Helena and the others escapes the Batcave and notices everything is a disaster. Reese and the others begin to search for survivors if there are any. The elements walks away from the Birds, the elementals looked at each other and can tell they have to combined their powers to restore Earth, all there is left is to find Liz.  
  
Helena looks at the sky and didn't seem any changes, "Liz?" As she calls out, but nothing. She races down the street, to look for her cousin, hoping she is back. "Liz?" She turns her head from side to side. Nothing.  
  
**********  
  
Liz lies on the ground and she closes her eyes and she began to have several flash-backs, of the past.  
  
[b] **Flash-backs**[/b]  
  
[i] Twenty-one year old Liz Barry walks into the clock tower and knocks onto the door.[/i]  
  
[i] Helena opens the door and sees this woman. "May I help you?" [/i]  
  
[i] Liz smiled at her, "I'm your cousin" [/i]  
  
[b] Another flash-back switches [/b]  
  
[i] Liz watches her sister Missy dies in her arms...[/i]  
  
[b] Another flash-back switches [/b]  
  
[i] The elementals are reunited once and again, to battle the greatest evil of all, Kane. [/i]  
  
[i] More and more flash-backs are switching throughout of her, millions of times, till it finally ends. [/i]  
  
Liz opens her eyes and automatically sits up and she lifts up her hands and they are becoming transparent. She gets back onto her feet and the elementals sees her standing. They ran over to her and they hugged her, only the elementals can hug each other, because they are in the same form and becoming transparent. A beam of white light shoots out of them and it hits the sky and the surface of the Earth.  
  
Slowly Earth is being restored and Helena lifts her head as she can sees Liz and her elemental family are working their mojo to save the planet. She lifts her head at the sky and notices it turning back to its bluish color and everything else were going back to normal. Within minutes Earth is saved, but now there are ruins, now they have to refix it, little by little, till everything was normal, back to the way it was.  
  
She races over to Liz and notices she is fading away, she starts to shake her head like crazy. "No..."  
  
Liz looks at her cousin and went over to her. "I'm sorry...."  
  
"This can't be happening, why do you have to leave?"  
  
"It is my job..."  
  
"Job of what? Save life and go back wherever you came from?" Sadly Liz nods her head. "Is there another option?"  
  
"I'm afraid there is no other option, the reason why the secondary Ancients shipped me the elementals to the future which is the 21st century, is because our purpose to protect life and we all knew the day was coming. Like me and you, and the rest of the world, we have all have our purpose to be on the planet, this is my purpose and you will soon to discover what is your life on purpose on Earth. Maybe its refixing the planet and have a happy normal life. Don't worry I will always be with you..." Helena slowly nods her head and she tries to hug her but, couldn't she just walks right throught. Liz went over to her and hugs her, even though they can't feel each other. "I have to go....."  
  
"Bye..." as tears shoots out of her eyes and watches her cousin and the rest of the elementals fade away and their colored coordinate colors soars into the sky and then disappears. Helena turns to Ben, "You have to go too?"  
  
"Yeah..." he went over to them and hugs her and the rest of the crew, "Good luck..." he farewells to them and fades away also.  
  
Helena rejoins with the others and they looked at the beautiful sky and smiled. They are grateful what Liz and the others did with the city. This was their purpose on Earth and they achieved their goals, which is to protect and save all life....nothing greater than saving the world, is being with their family and unite them as one. 


	51. Every Story Must Have an Ending

Every Story Must Have an Ending  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything from Birds of Prey! I just like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment! Any characters that aren't from BOP or the DC comics belongs me.  
  
A/N: Even though I said that I will have 50 chapters in this fanfic. I left a cliffhanger to it and I want to complete any cliffhangers in this fanfic. Because I have no ideas for the third fanfic to the Predator series and I just to finish this plain and simple. This chapter will be short.  
  
**********  
  
As many years passed since the final showdown of Kane. A mystery about this ancient prophecy was still unfinished. The Birds didn't know what to do with the prophecy, because before Liz left she said its none of her business and its not for her or anyone to get into the prophecy.  
  
Around 2031, two warriors were located in the city, the Birds or the offspring's of them didn't locate them. But the two located each other. The two warriors are Helios and Lena.  
  
Helios is the son of Kane and Lizix, but he is not evil. He is more neutral than evil.  
  
Lena Shankar is Liz's granddaughter, because Lena's mother was Jewel Barry, which means the fire goddess had a kid, who was Jewel Barry.  
  
When the two warriors found each other they already knew why they are here. The message of the prophecy in human language is...  
  
i "In a dawn of a new era, in the future, two warriors will protect...." /i  
  
And the Ancients tongue it meant more like this, this is why the Ancients who sent this message didn't want to show it to Liz, when Helena was around. They didn't want Helena to know too soon about her departure for eternity. It goes like this:  
  
i "In a dawn of a new era, in the future, two offspring's from light and darkness; will be the keepers of the earth; to balance good and evil for eternity; also evil that attempts to or try to end the world, it shall not happen, because the Keepers are preventing that kind of event...forever..." /i  
  
This means that no evil, will lay its foot on Earth again. Meaning no creature or demon will never come on Earth again and no end of the world thing will happen again. Also balancing the two sides and make sure they are equal.  
  
....Now the city of New Gotham, the world, and many years ahead, can live happily ever after and no demons or whatever that tries to end the world, won't happen again.....  
  
************  
  
i "Every story must have an ending" --- Auron from FFX /i  
  
b THE END b A/N: If you want to know why I posted that quote. It's a message meaning to my fanfic, that every story must have an ending /b 


End file.
